Dino Thunder: Revised
by Dancer of Dreams
Summary: See Authors Note at beginning of Chapter 1 What if it wasn't Dr. Tommy Oliver, but Dr. Kimberly Hart?
1. Day of the Dino

A/N: My friend, Dawnclark, decided not to finish this story, so she let me do it for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I don't even own the first two chapters to this story.

Hello, all! I added the second part to this chapter. This chapter isn't that much different from the actual show. But there will be a big change in the next chapter. Plus I'm not bringing Hayley in to the story. I may mention her but that's about it. Don't forget to review!

Now on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Kimberly Hart ran through the dimly lit building like wildfire, as explosions start to go off around her. A voice from behind her called out to find her no matter what it takes. She ran through one of the corridors and then flew in the other direction when she saw one of the creatures in the in the middle of her way. Kim ran for the light, when another series of explosions went off. She literally flew out the door.

She scrambled up to catch her breath. The girl ran for her life as two of the creatures took a leap from the building and flat backed her. Ow... okay, that hurt. She grabbed her ribs as pain shot through her. More creatures surrounded her. She took her first kick and one of the creatures flew back. Doing a back flip, her feet caught the creature and sent it flying back, like the first. She landed, twisted, and came up to block a lunge by another one of them.

She whirled into a sweeping kick, and brought the advancing two to the ground. Then she sprung up and caught the third with a snap kick to the chest, sending him sprawling. She was soon caught by to of them and kicked to the ground.

An explosion went off behind them, stunning some of the attacking monsters. She managed to get to the edge of the cliff and looked toward the ocean.

"Not good!"

Another massive explosion hit and Kim had no choice but to risk jumping downward to the ocean. She hit the water, and fortunately, was able to swim back upwards and witness the destruction of the island she was just on, as it sank in to the sea.

-

In the city of Reefside, California, Kimberly was walking up the steps of Reefside High School. Granted, she didn't look like a science teacher in her light pink shirt with black pants and glasses, but she definitely had the qualifications.

Students were milling about, getting ready for class. Now came a new problem. Finding the principal. And she probably would have found her sooner had she not ran smack dab into a student. She fell on her butt, caught off guard.

"Sorry. Here let me give you a hand." The boy she ran into held it out for her to take, which she did.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kim said to the boy. He was tall, with brown hair and a red soccer shirt on.

"Conner McNight." He introduced himself.

"Kimberly Hart." She returned.

"You're new here?" He asked, wherever he was heading completely forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Hmm... So, do you wanna go out sometime?" He grinned, totally unaware he was hitting on his new science teacher.

"No. I don't think so." She replied, amused more than anything.

The boy, Conner, just shrugged. "Well, I have class. Goodbye." He turned around and left.

As she was watching Conner walk away, a voice from behind her called out: "Dr. Hart. I'm Principal Randall."

Kim turned to find the woman she was looking for stare at her calculatingly.

"Nice to meet you." Kim held out her hand. The other woman ignored it and flipped through her portfolio. So she tried another tactic. "So, uh, it's your first day, too, isn't it?"

Principal Randall looked up at her. She seemed suspicious of Kim for some reason. "Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers."

Kim shrugged. "Guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet."

Randall answered, "So you become a high school teacher. That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, now does it Dr. Hart."

Kim shook her head. "What do you expect of me?"

Randall stopped in the middle of the hall and looked straight into the petite woman's eyes. "I expect you to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong. Now I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later." She stomped of after a student.

Kim stood in the middle of the hall with a puzzled expression on her face.

-

Kim entered the classroom to see students standing up, goofing around, and a few airplanes are being flown across the room. It was only her old ranger reflexes that let her manage to dodge a spit ball that came flying her way.

"Okay, everyone. Take your seats." They didn't even hear her. She let out an ear piercing whistle.

All the students covered their ears and turned to the source of the offending noise.

Kim gave them a smile and told them to take their seats, which they did with some confusion. She took her place in front of the class and gave it a once over. "I'm Dr. Hart, and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

One very eager girl in the front row raised her hand. She stood up when Kim acknowledged her. "Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell." The class gave their teacher looks between sympathy and pity. She continued, "Dr. Hart, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station. Anyway, you know girl to girl, I'm sure our viewers are wondering. Well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher."

Kim had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Cassidy turned to the boy who was sitting beside her. "Devon, are you getting this?" Devon jumped up and fumbled around for the camera.

Dr. Hart gave her the answer before he even found the camera. "Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough. So lets put the camera away."

Cassidy frowned and turned to the boy. "Devon, you missed it!" She hit him upside the head and returned to her seat. He just shrugged and returned to his.

Kim scanned the room again. "Is there someone missing?"

-

Conner McNight bicycle kicked the soccer goalie, who dived out of the way as the ball zoomed past his head. "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it."

The goalie, who was more dressed as a hockey goalie, asked Conner, "You're sure we're not going to get in trouble for this? I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day."

Conner shook his head. "Look, if anyone says anything, tell'em Conner McNight gave you permission to be out here."

The goalie started to walk away from the goal. "Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy. She worked in a prison or something before she came here."

Conner tried to reassure him by saying, "Don't worry about Randall. She's a woman, and women are just grown-up girls." He didn't seem to notice that said principal was walking up behind him.

The goalie all but yelled about the oncoming woman.

"Need I say more?" Conner was confused by the goalie's strange behavior.

A voice from behind him called out (she seemed to be able to sneak up a lot today), "I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McNight."

Caught, soccer player turned around and said, "Principal Randall, I have heard such great things about you." He really didn't like how that woman was looking at him.

She just glared at him. "Vicious rumors, I assure you." She turned and snarled at the other student, "What are you looking at?" She kicked the ball with lightening speed at the student, knocking him into the back of the net. "Now get back to class!" She yelled, and the student ran off, as Conner walked away along side the principal.

-

In a utility shed near the main school building, Ethan James snuck in along side another student. He plugged in a cable to the computer system and started typing. Ethan told the other student, " I wrote a program that generates a code that will turn on the sprinkler system on at different times every day." He fished out his umbrella. "Let it rain."

-

Kira Ford sat on a picnic table, during her lunch period. She strummed her guitar and sang,

_"I want to know_

_Know where you're at_

_I'm at the front_

_But you're still at the back_

_Oh, can you tell me where_

_Tell me where you're at_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out _

_Freak you out _

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out"_

Applause went around the group surrounding her. The principal approached her, dragging another student from behind her. "Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go," She let go of Conner and wrote in her binder.

Kira asked the principal, "Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50 higher chance of getting into college?"

That didn't even phase her. "Well, you're hardly college material now, are you, Miss. Ford?"

Kira could literally hear her jaw drop at the remark.

"Come with me." Randall grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the grass.

They didn't even get five feet when the sprinklers hit them with full force. Students scattered and Kira, Conner, and Principal Randall moved to avoid them. They moved out of the way of the sprinklers, when they saw Ethan walk through them with an umbrella over his head.

"I should have known." Principal Randall latched on to him and dragged him into the hallway with the other two students.

Ethan tried to excuse himself, "Hey, there is no hard evidence linking me to the 'unfortunate sprinkler incident'."

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James! The three of you have detention, for one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions..."

The three students started to argue at once, but their pleas were quickly silenced. "I didn't think so!" The principal walked into a nearby room and closed the door.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug," Kira look at the door the woman had stomped into.

Conner gave Ethan a surprised look. "Dude, computer club?"

-

Kimberly Hart was intercepted by Randall at the bottom of the stairwell. And her day had been going good, until then.

Randall asked her, "How was your first day?"

Kim replied, "The kids were great and there were no problems."

"Good, you're going to be seeing a lot more of them, in detention."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "Mind telling me what I did?"

"No, you're in charge of it today."

"I can't. I have plans to go to the museum outside of town." Okay, that was a feeble excuse.

"Perfect! Bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them." Randall spotted the students in the middle of the hall, waiting.

Kim recognized two from her first period science and the other one who had hit on her in this morning. And from the look on Conner's face he recognized her, too.

Conner indeed did recognized her and was about to ask her what she did when Principal Randall reintroduced them.

"This is Dr. Hart. She will be monitoring you're detention, today." Randall could honestly say she enjoyed the look of shock on the soccer players face. "Enjoy your outing." She turned around and headed toward the exit.

Kim removed her glasses. "So, you guys like museums?"

-

When they approached the museum in Kimberly's jeep, Ethan excitedly told the others, "Check out the T-Rex." The T-Rex was about fifty feet tall and an orangish color.

Kim told the others to stay put and she exited the jeep. The closer she got she noticed the chain covering the parking lot. It said that the museum was closed. "That's weird."

"Closed? Oh well, no museum for us," Conner said as Kim returned to the jeep (Dawn: Jeep? I MISS BOB!!! it's a Roswell thing. Just go on a head and ignore this).

Kira stood up in the back of the jeep. "We should go home."

Kim shook her head. "Let's have a look around the grounds, and if you have anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet!" Ethan seemed very excited by it. And why wouldn't he be?

"I'll try to find someone who will be able to tell me when they open." Kim turned and headed toward the building.

Conner turned toward Ethan as they headed for the wooded area. "So let me get this straight- they have a club just for computers?"

-

Kimberly saw the flyer as she headed for the door. But that couldn't be right, could it? "Anton Mercer? That's impossible." He should be dead. He was on the island while it blew up, wasn't he?

-

Meanwhile, in the forest area nearby, Ethan asked the others, "Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?"

Kira looked at him. "I must have missed that one."

Ethan just turned around to face them and started to walk backwards. "It's on all the urban legend websites."

"Dude, you know that this isn't computer club, right?" Conner informed him.

"Oh, I guess you're to big and bad to surf the web. Well, what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked.

Conner replied, "Me, I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the makeup."

Ethan looked miffed. "I wasn't the one who hit on Dr. Hart."

Conner was surprised. "How do you know that?"

The computer wiz just shrugged. "The whole school knows."

"Nothing escapes the school web vine. Especially for a jock." Ethan grinned.

"I didn't know she was a teacher." He defended himself.

Kira shook her head. "You're just impressed by any pretty girl who can walk and talk."

Conner blinked. "She doesn't have to talk."

"Oh, so it's like that, is it?" Ethan challenged him.

Conner told him, "It is."

Kira stepped in between them. "Not that this display of male masculinity isn't amusing, but we really don't have time for it."

Ethan backed off, "All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up. Stuff happens out here. Just don't go crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole."

And as if on cue, all three fall into a sinkhole.

-

Kim walked back to the jeep, trying to find his students. That's strange. Very strange. The Tyrannosaurus display had gone missing. How could something so large disappear so quickly? Then she felt something come up behind her. A big something. She turned to find the Tyrannosaurus alive and staring down his new lunch.

The T-Rex roared at him at a very close range. Okay, now she was a little scared. She jumped and kicked the T-Rex, making him grimace in pain. Kim jumped in to her jeep and locked the door, suddenly finding out that was a stupid idea sense there was no ceiling on her jeep. "Yeah, lock the door, Kimberly, real good." She spoke to herself. Oh, no. Come on you stupid jeep start. Start! Finally. Kim put on her seat belt and accelerated in reverse for a while, before spinning the jeep around and racing away from the dinosaur.

-

The students appeared to have fallen in a cavern of some sorts.

Conner turned to the other two, "All right. You guys, stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." As he started to climb, a small rock where his hand was gave away, and he fell on his butt. Now he knew how Dr. Hart felt.

Ethan looked at the other boy in amusement, "Back already?"

-

The Tyrannosaurus continued to pursue Kim down the highway, and she floored the accelerator. However, the T-Rex caught up and used it's head to spin Kim's jeep, but she soon regained control.

-

_"Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out"_

Kira sang while she paced.

Conner looked at her with annoyance. "Babe, can you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here?"

She was majorly offended. Kira stomped over to him, angrily. "Did you just call me 'babe'?" She turned to Ethan. "Did he just call me 'babe'?"

Ethan just closed his eyes. "I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Conner backed slightly away from her. She was seriously invading his personal space. " Just chill out, why don't you?"

Kira closed in on him and shoved her face like three inches from his. "Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write on your hand or something, so you can remember." She and Ethan walked past him.

-

Kim was still trying to out run the T-Rex when she saw the overpass. She led the dinosaur right into it, taking out part of the overpass when it the T-Rex ran in to it. The dinosaur collapsed. Kim stopped the jeep and sat in it for a few minutes making sure the thing wouldn't jump right back up. She got out of the jeep and approached the thing cautiously. There were sparks coming out of it's electronic brain.

-

There was a large dinosaur sitting right in front of the students.

"This screams 'Jurassic Park' to me," Kira inspected the thing at a distance.

Conner, on the other hand, wasn't so cautious. "This will get us out of detention forever." He accidentally moved the things mouth.

They heard a noise from behind and saw a wall to raise. The three of the quietly entered the room and took it in. It was a laboratory-like room, filled with a couple of dinosaur fossils and monitors in the back.

Kira was the first to speak, "This would make a killer video."

Conner looked at Ethan, "This must be like the mother ship to you."

Ethan himself was still in shock of his surroundings. "Normally, I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right."

Conner noticed the pedestal in the middle of the room. He reached out to touch the red egg-like crystal.

Ethan's hand shot out and grabbed Conner's hand before it touched it. "Don't touch it."

Conner was curious. "Why not?"

The other boy shook his head. "You really are taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a new level."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Look, I have sat though enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric. And if I don't have to miss practice..." He grabbed the red one.

Kira agreed, "I hate to agree with him- really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." She took the yellow one.

Still uncertain, he gingerly took the last crystal. The blue one.

Kira examined hers. "What are they?"

Ethan no longer looked doubtful, but excited. "I can go online later to find out."

Conner replied sarcastically, "You in front of a computer? Wait, let me put on my surprised face."

Ethan frowned. "You know, 10 years from now when your hairline's receding and you're playing pickup soccer in the park 'cause your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multibillion dollar software business. Yeah," Ethan grinned.

Conner observed Kira start to walk out, out of the corner of his eye.

Ethan asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to think about the kind of freak who lives in a place like this, and sure don't wanna be here when it gets home."

"I'm right behind you." Conner was sure he didn't want to be here either. Who knew what lived in here?

-

In the middle of the ocean an island rose out of the water.

In a building, a dinosaur-like creature named Mesogog spoke to his henchmen. "The gems have moved. I can feel them. Go. Bring them to me."

-

It was about ten minutes later that Ethan saw the light. "Hey guys, I found an exit." He led the other two back out in to the forest. "Anyone have a compass?" As a reply the others looked at him like he was stupid.

They jumped when they heard a howling noise.

"Okay. What was that?" Ethan twirled in circles to find the source of the sound.

"Maybe it's the wind?" Kira guessed.

Ethan knew it wasn't. "That ain't the wind," More noises were heard. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't."

A bunch of Mesogog's henchmen appeared in front of them.

"Don't move." Conner whispered to the others.

Kira looked at him like he was stupid. "Great idea, make it easy for them.

The henchmen started to close in on them

Ethan's eyes widened. "New plan- run!" The three ran.

Conner and Ethan jumped the upcoming trench, but Kira missed the edge and tripped. The boys doubled back and helped her out. She gave them grateful look. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten very far when she stumbled and the henchmen caught up with her. As they closed in she let out a piercing scream that forced the monsters backward and made the boys cover their ears. The others yanked Kira to her feet and hauled her forward.

"What was that?" Ethan questioned, amazed.

Kira replied that she had no idea. She looked down at the yellow gem still in her hand. It was glowing. And she wasn't sure but she thought she was and heard a Pterodactyl in it. She must be losing it.

The monsters prepared to attack again, and the three ran in separate directions.

Kira managed to hold off the ones that were attacking her, by throwing and kicking some of them away from her. She really had no idea how. But she did.

Meanwhile, Ethan was grabbed by two monsters, and two others grabbed his legs and threw him to the ground. As he started to get up, a henchmen took a swing at him. Ethan blocked it as his arm transformed in to the reptilian form, which he used to force the monster back. "Something's happening to me," Ethan mumbled to himself. He saw his blue gem glowing and it had an image of a Triceratops in the middle of it.

Conner, himself, was thrown against a tree when he saw the Tyrannosaurus in his gem. When he looked up he noticed that everything is in slow motion and took the advantage to kick two of the monsters away. He called to the others, "Over here."

They gathered around each other and gasped for breath.

Ethan grinned as the creatures disappeared. "Yo, how much do I love detention."

Kim caught up with them. "Are you guys alright?"

Ethan was the one who answered. "Yeah, couldn't be better."

Their teacher wasn't sure about that answer. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

The boy with the blue crystal simply replied. "Nah, just uh, your routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures."

Kira rolled her eyes and mumbled, "And a few scaly ones."

Dr. Hart gave her a curious look, but before she could inquire Conner turned her attention to him.

"So, Dr. H, were you able to get into the Dino Exhibit?"

Kim ignored the nickname. "Uh, they're still working the kinks out. We better get you guys back. Come on," She headed back to the jeep.

Kira looked at Conner and Ethan. "Should we tell her?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I've got about over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?"

Conner said that even he knew the answer to that one.

Kimberly turned around, "You coming with me?"

-

The three walked up the steps to the door.

Conner told the others, "OK, so we all agree- no one talks about this- to anyone, no matter what."

Kira stopped him dead in his tracks. "I can do better than that." She shoved her gem into his hand. "I'm out of it. Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same."

The other boy asked, "Wait. How come he gets it?"

Kira took the gem out of Conner's and put it in to Ethan's. "Well, here."

-

Cassidy and Devon were walking nearby.

Cassidy continued her rant. "I'm telling you, there's something weird about Dr. Hart. I mean, seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like her private records are some big secret."

Devon just replied, "I thought that's why they called them private records."

That was when Cassidy saw what she did. Conner McNight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford. Talking. Together. She pulled Devon behind a blue Ford station wagon.

"What?" Devon asked.

Cassidy pointed to the group. "Don't you think that's a little odd?" She sure did.

"A bunch of kids standing around talking. Yeah, freaky, man." He replied sarcastically.

She was tempted to hit him in the head again. "No, think about it. Why would Conner McNight, king of all jocks, be hanging out with Ethan James?"

"Huh?"

"King of all Geeks." She continued, "Not to mention the Avril wannabe. I mean, seriously, in the 3 years we've been at Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other, 'cause I haven't."

-

"You know what. I give up!" Kira all but yelled to them in frustration. She stomped off. All of a sudden she was surrounded by another batch of henchmen. Not good. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" They grab her and she drops her bag. "Get away freaks!" She heard Conner and Ethan call her name.

-

Cassidy hurried the boy beside her. "Get the camera!"

Devon opened the bag and everything spilled out of it. He finally gets the camera out as Kira's mouth was covered by the monster and the monsters take her and teleport out.

"So, what do you see?"

Devon grinned. "Oh, you gotta check this out. I got an awesome shot." He showed her the shot of where he had gotten the trees and sky above where the incident happened.

"There's nothing there." She didn't hesitate to hit him this time.

-

"She's gone." Ethan said worriedly. Both him and Conner were moving fast down an a road in an older model red sports car of Conner's.

Conner glanced at him, "Where are we going?"

Ethan replied, "We're going to Dr. Hart's house."

"What's she gonna do?" He asked angrily.

Ethan tried to calm him down. "She's a dinosaur person. These things are dinosaurs- sort of."

Conner just asked, "Where does she live?"

Ethan pulled out a palm pilot. "1992 Valencia Road."

"Dude, that's way out in the middle of the woods."

When they finally reach her house, Ethan knocks on the door but no one answers.

"Try again."

Ethan did what Conner said, but still no one answered. "So what do we do now?"

Conner walks up to the door and gives it a push. It opened easily.

"What are you doing?"

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner asked Ethan.

He replied, "He has no neighbors."

"What, you never heard of the three bears?"

Ethan gave him a depreciatory look. "Is that the last book you've read?"

Conner glared at him, which just got a grin. They entered the house.

"Dr. Hart?" There was no response.

Conner noticed a smaller scale of the dinosaur that led them in to the cave-like place they entered yesterday. "Ethan, check this out." He drew the boys attention to the fossil.

Ethan saw Conner reach for the mouth. "Remember what happened last time you did that?"

Conner shook his head and pulled down the mouth. "Dude, the woman's a teacher, not..." It opened a hidden stairwell. "Batman." He finished.

They exchanged glances and went down it.

Ethan's eye's widened. "Woah."

"Are you freaking out now?" Conner asked.

Ethan blinked, still in shock. "Yeah, I'd have to say I am."

A feminine voice from behind them spoke. "If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place."

They turned to find Dr. Kimberly Hart behind them.

-

On the island in the middle of the ocean, Kira laid on a chair unconscious.

"Ah, excellent." Mesogog stepped out of the shadows.

-

"Dr. H?! What are you doing here?" Conner looked on in shock as he saw his teacher dressed in full science garb.

She glared at the students. "I could ask you the same thing."

Before Conner could respond Ethan stopped him. "Before you go off, can we explain why we're here?"

Conner stared at Ethan like he was stupid. "She'll laugh." He whispered harshly.

Ethan reassured him. "She'll believe us. It's the truth." Well, he hoped she would.

Kim closed in on them. "I'm waiting." She raised her eyebrow at them, waiting for an explanation.

Conner held his hand up in surrender. Well, here it goes. "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird-looking dinosaur things." Ethan added.

Oh, God. This can't be happening. Kim heard Conner say that she didn't looked convinced. Oh, she was convinced, alright. How could she let that happen? Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair. She headed toward the console, making sure the two were following her. Finally, she spoke. "They're called Tyrannodrones." She turned to face them.

"And you know this how?" Ethan inquired.

"I helped create them." She stated simply.

Ethan quipped. "Oh, class program?"

She waved her hand at them. "It's a long story. For now we need to figure what they want with Kira."

Ethan looked down guiltily.

Conner dug around in his pockets for the gems. "It might have something to do with these." He held them out to her.

Kim's eyes widened. The gems!!!

-

Kira woke to find herself sitting in some sort of chair that reminded her of a dentist's.

"Give me the gems!"

Kira hopped off of the chair and turned in circles. "Who's there?!" She demanded in a panic.

"Give me the gems!" The voice demanded again.

Her eyes widened. She turned in another circle. "Is this about jewelry? Look pal, clearly you've got the wrong girl. I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while, but..."

Mesogog appeared next to her. "I have waited far too long to allow some insignificant teenager to get in my way. Now, where are the Dino Gems?"

Kira backed away from him. What was he talking about? Oh, wait... "You mean those rock things we found in the cave?"

Mesogog hissed at her. "Yes."

She shook her head. He had her backed her up until she hit the wall. "I gave mine to Conner and Ethan. You'll have to ask them. Can I go now? My mom's gonna freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night." She flinched and when she opened her eyes he was gone. "That's it. No more cafeteria food," She mumbled to herself. Turning to the side, she encountered a woman dressed in black.

The woman smirked at her. "You'll be lucky if you ever see food again."

-

Ethan watched his teacher. "We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know those things had, like, superpowers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for 'em."

Kim held the yellow Dino Gem up to the light. "I guess it isn't exactly something you see every day." Here it wasn't, anyways.

Ethan motion to the room around him. "Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under her house?" He asked her.

Conner spoke up, impatient. "Like, not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously, babe, you gotta come clean."

Kim shoved her finger in his face. It was pretty funny actually. Seeing such a petite woman waving her finger in guy's, who had at least six inches on her, face. "Okay, first of all, don't call me 'babe'. Second, as hard as this may seem, you guys need to forget all about this. (Like that's realistic) I'll find Kira." She headed toward the exit, only to be cut off by Conner, who had super speeded in front of her. Oh. Goody. More explaining. Still, she seemed to soften some. She smiled a little. "The gem's powers already started to bond with you."

Conner stared at her. "You gonna tell us about it now or at our next parent teacher conference?"

-

"You got a name? You kinda look familiar." Kira studied the woman.

The woman snarled at her. "My master calls me Elsa."

Kira raised her eyebrows. "Your master? Okay, whatever. Look, I'm going to let myself out." She headed toward the door, only to have to woman grab her shoulder. Kira grabbed Elsa's arm and kicked her away. Her eyes widened. "Whoa, I so did not mean to do that." She turned around to try to get toward the exit only to find a silver monster with an axe and shield.

Elsa glared at the teen. The girl had spunk. She hated that. "Meet Zeltrax."

"You two dating, or just friends?" Kira asked. She saw the creature, Zeltrax, try to take a swing at her. Some how it created telekinetic waves that knocked him to the ground. She ran out in to the hall. Elsa's orders to capture her rang out in the hall. Turning back to check if they were catching up, she didn't notice that she ran straight in to some green, glowing sphere thing. She disappeared.

-

Conner and Ethan were ridding in Dr. Hart's jeep, trying to find Kira.

"When you said that you help create those Tyranno-whatevers, you were just kidding, right?" Ethan leaned forward between the seats.

Kim answered him. "They weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone's modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer..."

Ethan interrupted her. "The rich guy who disappeared years ago." He stated.

Kim nodded in conformation. "Yep. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. I thought all of our research had been destroyed, but apparently..." She trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks.

"And the guy who did it is back?" Conner asked.

Kim stopped at the stop sign. "He call himself Mesogog."

Conner watched her. "And you think he's after the gems?"

She shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Look, this is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira? I mean, she's not just going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

As if on cue, Kira fell from a green energy portal right on top of the jeep, triggering it's alarm.

Conner and Ethan exchanged glances and quickly jumped out of the jeep, helping her up.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked her amazed.

Kira looked at them, stunned. "I have no idea. One minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizard through this creepy lab, and the next thing I know- I'm a hood ornament."

Kim nodded, getting out. "Invisaportals."

Kira held up her hands. "Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab." The looked at them curiously. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Ethan grinned sheepishly. "We came to rescue you."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

An invisaportal appeared, sending Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones out on to the road.

Kim, Kira, Ethan, and Conner turned to them.

Conner glanced at Kira. "You sure about that?"

Kim stepped out in front of the others. "Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?"

Zeltrax glared at her. "You are not fit to speak my master's name. Come with me peacefully, or suffer the consequences."

Yeah. Like that's going to happen. "I'm going to have to say..." She pretended to think about it. "No." A tyrannodrone attacked her. She jumped on her jeep, using it as a balance to kick the creature, only to be kicked back against the jeep. She grabbed her stomach. "Looks like Mesogog made a few improvements." Zeltrax tried to take a swing at her, but she used the door to block the attack. Great. Now she needed to get a new paint job. He forced the door shut, as Kim swung over the top of the drivers seat, then over the trunk. She jumped off and he took another swing.

Kira threw and kicked the drones away from her. She backed away from them and let out a telekinetic shriek, tossing the remaining ones on their back. "Okay, that's just crazy."She mumbled to herself.

Ethan turned around and kicked an empty crate back at them. He tried to kick a tyrannodrone, but got knocked to the ground. The next time the drone attacked, he blocked it with his reptilian-like arm, and pushed it away.

Conner kicked on of the Tyrannodrones. "Now you see me." Using his super speed he avoided two of them. He kicked another to the ground. He smirked. "Now you're unconscious." He finished.

Kim got kicked to the ground by Zeltrax.

Zeltrax glowered at her. "You're no match for me." He told her.

Kim preformed a tornado kick that forced him back. She smirked. "Make sure to tell your master, Dr. Hart's back."

He backed off, the drones joining him. "I will inform him. This battle is over, but the war has only just begun." They teleported out.

Ethan appeared next to her. "That's the best he could do?"

Kim glanced at them. "Let's get out of here. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry." She motioned for them to follow her.

Conner stopped her. "I bet you don't- you might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school- I promise."

-

The students were getting ready for first period science when Cassidy ambushed Kira with a tape recorder. She smiled at the yellow clad girl. Maybe now she would get some answers. "Kira Ford- Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network."

"Cassidy, I know who you are. We're in home room together."

That didn't seem to phase Cassidy. "Yeah, anyway, what can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Conner McNight, and Ethan James?" Before Kira could answer Cassidy spoke again. "...Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and they just attacked you in broad daylight. What about that, huh?"

Kira pushed the tape recorder out of her face. She spoke to Cassidy in a sensible tone. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. But as you can see, I'm just fine. But you, you look kind of, well... pasty."

Cassidy's eyes doubled in size. "Pasty? Are you serious?" She pulled out a compact. "I hate florescent lighting!"

That was the way that Kim found her. "Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat."

Cassidy gave her an embarrassed look and did so.

"Thank you." She leaned against her desk. "OK. Who can tell me when it all began?" Kim began.

There was a rumble as the sky went dark and the earth shook. The power fluctuated, before returning. The students ran to the window, watching the powerful storm that Mesogog's forces had started.

-

Zeltrax communicated to his master from his ship, flying above the city. "The Bio Zords are running free, master."

The Tyrannosaurus marched down a street, the Triceratops ripped through cars, and the Pterodactyl hovered over the ground, scaring innocent bystanders.

-

Devon ran in to the classroom, practically bouncing. "Cass, you are not going to believe this!"

Cassidy didn't even blink. "Let me guess- the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" She asked.

Devon looked at her in wonder. He look outside. "It did? Whoa! Look at that."

"Devon, hello! What?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked and looked at her. "Oh, yeah, right. Look, I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown."

That caught Kim's attention.

Cassidy grinned. "Ooh, grab your camera." She barely heard Devon say he's got it. This was the opportunity of a life time.

Kim held out her hand to stop them. "Wait, hold it you two."

Principal Randall's voice came over the intercom. "Students, remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency." Devon and Cassidy headed out the door as soon as Dr. Hart's back was turned. "Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm."

The students practically ran to the door.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan walked up to their teacher.

Kira spoke to her first. "Dr. H, now would be a good time to have that little chat."

Kim shook her head. It was time to put them to the test. "We're out of time. If Mesogog revived the Bio Zords, we got to act fast. Come with me."

Ethan and the others followed her. He asked, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Conner sighed.

-

Kira followed the others down the steps. " So these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?"

Kim dug around for the box she was looking for. There it is. "Bio Zords- fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for their neuro- functions." She pulled it out of it's place, careful not to knock anything over.

"Wait, let me guess, you helped build them?" Ethan asked.

Kim sighed. "I'm afraid so, but right now, we- I mean you, have to tame them."

Ethan looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll B.B.L. if it's all the same to you." He started to walk off.

"Ethan wait. You can do this, but you won't have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, in case I ever needed to harness their powers." Kim sat the case on the table and opened it. She showed it to them.

Kira looked at the contraptions with curiosity. "Into what?" She asked cautiously.

Kim grinned at them. "Dino Morphers. Use these to become Power Rangers."

"I gotta sit down." Ethan said and nearly collapsed.

Conner placed his hands on the other boys shoulder, stopping him from falling down. "Breathe, dude."

Kira gave Dr. H an astonished look. "We can't be Power Rangers. Aren't you supposed fly, or have superhuman strength, and stuff like that?"

Not necessarily. "But you do."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She was still astonished.

Kim explained about them. "Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed int the Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them- they chose you."

Kira queried. "Can't they unchoose us?"

Kim shook her head. "They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what has given you your powers."

"So, if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after 'em?" Ethan asked her.

Kim sighed. "The only way that the powers can be taken away if your destroyed."

Ethan was taken back. "Okay, for future reference, that's not a great selling point."

Conner stepped forward. "Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

Neither do I. "The gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that can handle the power." She pushed the case forward, urging the students to take the morpher.

The morphers glowed as the student took them.

"So now what? Do we need some kind of secret password or command?" Ethan strapped his to his wrist.

Kim smiled. "All you have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up!' and you'll transform. You'll know what to do."

Conner grinned at Ethan. "Dino Thunder? What, did you come up with that?"

Ethan returned it. "I kinda like it."

"You would." Conner returned.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you three are from different world, I get it. But you're going to have to work together, or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Few know this better than I do, but your going to have to believe in yourselves, because I believe in you."

Conner head snapped up at her. He had been studying the morpher. "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed.

-

The four of them arrived down town and saw the gigantic creatures.

"Must be them." Conner said.

"Wow, way to state the obvious, Conner." Kim exclaimed, sarcastically.

A red energy spiral appeared nearby, and Zeltrax teleported down. "You'll have to get past me before you get those zords!" He warned the teens.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to!" Conner spoke to him, both confidently and defiantly.

Ethan looked at the other two, noticing their teacher leaning against the jeep. "You guys ready."

Kira grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Ready!" Conner called out as he extended his left arm across his chest to show the morpher.

"Ready!" The Kira and Ethan confirmed.

The three activated their morpher, by shouting out, "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" and the morphing sequence begun.

A new team of Power Ranger was born, Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Kira glanced down at her newly morphed self. "Whoa, this totally rocks!"

"So you're Power Rangers," Zeltrax called out as he clenched his fist.

Kim called out to them. "Call your weapons from your belt."

Conner replied, "You got it, Dr. H!" His belt glowed and his weapon appeared. "Nice, I got a Tyranno Staff!"

Kira grabbed hers from mid air. "I can come to grips with this- Ptera Grips!"

Ethan followed. "Sweet, a Tricera Shield!"

"Enough!" Zeltrax exclaimed as the drones appeared.

Kira used her Ptera Grips to strike the henchmen. She crouched. "Is that all you got?" She asked as she unleashed a rapid kick on them.

Ethan swung at the Tyrannodrones with his shield. When the monsters surrounded him, he swung shield in a circle and used it to grab one monster and throw it in to the group. "See ya!" He said as he once again tossed a monster in the air.

Conner swung his staff at the henchmen. "Have a nice trip! See ya next fall!" (Which seemed slightly familiar to Kim) He used the weapon to strike at several of the drones.

"Freeze!" Ethan demanded of Zeltrax.

"You first!" He trapped Ethan in an energy beam and threw him against the wall.

The other two ran to try and help him.

Zeltrax unleashed an energy blast from his eyes, and all the ranger fell.

Kim wanted to help but knew she couldn't. "Rangers, combine your weapons!"

They did so, forming the Z-Rex Blaster, and they fired it, knocking him to his back.

Kim smiled.

Zeltrax told the Rangers, "You showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" He teleported out and reappeared in his ship, firing at blast at them.

Conner asked Dr. H, "How can we fight that?"

Kim replied, "You got to tame the zords. Concentrate, your morphers will communicate you thoughts to them."

They nodded and walked off a short difference.

"Look at that. They're huge! Whoa!" Conner said.

Ethan stepped toward the Triceratops Bio Zord. He started to speak to it. "Whoa, calm them boy. It's all good... That's right, I'm your friend." It started to calm down. " Tricera Zord!"

Kira grinned. "Now it's my turn!" She turned to the zord. "Ptera Zord! We can be friends, right?" The Pterodactyl Bio Zord became yellow and white.

Ethan watched as Conner's zord turned and started to fight his and Kira's. "Conner, the Tyranno Zord is out of control!"

Kira turned to the Red Ranger. "Do something!"

Conner stepped toward the zord. "Come on, I need you to work with me, here." The zord gave no response. He looked at the morpher and shouted, "Tyranno Zord!" It changed from green to red. "Go! Yes!" The others joined him.

"Only one more thing to do- bring 'em together." She knew they could do it. The rangers looked at her.

Conner looked at his fellow rangers. "Okay, let's do it!"

They entered their zords and called out, "Logging in!"

Kira called out from her spot. "Got it!"

"Me too!" Conner answered.

They called out in unison. "Combine powers!"

The Tyranno Zord spun, lowered its head and its tail became a drill on the left side. The Tricera Zord formed the right arm, and the Ptera Zord formed the front shield of the Megazord, and its helmet. The three rangers entered a single cockpit next to each other, and the Thundersaurus Megazord stood ready to fight.

"Your robot is no match for me!" Zeltrax warned the Rangers. He fired some lasers from his ship, making the Megazord stumble backwards. Then he fired two sets of cables that attached to the Megazord.

A shock was sent through the Megazord and the Ranger groaned. With only one cable attached they used the cable to make the Thundersaurus Megazord fly up above the ship. The remaining cable got cut loose, and the Megazord turned in mid-air.

Conner called out. "Dino Drill, engage!"

The Megazord rotated its drill on a very fast decent through the ship, and went right through it as Zeltrax wondered what was going on. The ship exploded and the remnants of it fell back to the Earth.

-

"So, Hart has taught them to become Rangers." Mesogog said to his servants in his laboratory.

"Our deepest apologies, sir. We should have foreseen this development." Zeltrax apologized.

"Yes, you should have," Mesogog told them as he unleashed a blast of energy from his head the caused both Zeltrax and Elsa to grab their heads in pain. "Let this be a lesson. I do not take defeat lightly." He let out a hiss.

-

Beck inside the underground lab, Kim opened the case that held the Dino Morphers. They transformed into bracelets. She presented them to the Rangers. "Keep these with you at all times. They will access your morphers and let you communicate with me and each other."

Kira took hers out of the box. "Dr. H, I know you're real smart, and a science teacher and everything, but this is... well, I mean, how did you?"

Kim smiled. "I'll fill you in, in time."

Ethan asked, "Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

She sighed and sat the case back on the table. Running her fingers through her hair, she replied, "Unfortunately, they always do."

"They?" Conner asked, both worried and curious.

Kim waved him off. "I know this is a lot to take in..." She started to say.

Ethan cut her off. "That's for sure."

She continued, "Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no one can defeat you."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira looked at their bracelets and each other. Then back at their teacher.

"No one." She reiterated and watched the students exchange looks.


	2. Wave Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to KimberlyAnnOliver for suggesting I bring in more old Rangers. I had no intention to bring anyone else in originally.

------------------------------------------------------------

His plane landed in the airport at about one in the afternoon. After breaking up with his long time girlfriend, all he was looking for was some peace and quiet. He had taken a job offer for the position of a gym teacher at a local high school. Reefside, was it?

-

"It's culs-de-sac." Kira's voice answered Conner. They were helping Dr. H categorize stuff that was still packed away in boxes.

Conner shook his head. "No way!"

Kim dug around in her present box. She grinned at them. "It is."

Conner looked at Ethan. "The plural of cul-de-sac, is culs-de-sac."

"Yep." He didn't even look up.

Conner stopped shuffling through a box. "That doesn't even sound like English."

"That's because it's French." Kim passed a container to Kira. "Put that on the table, please. And be careful." She warned.

The red ranger rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Kira placed the container on a table. "I hate to be the barer of bad news." She pulled a smaller box out of a smaller one.

Running a hand through his hair, Conner frowned. "Words should sound right to be right."

The yellow clad girl passed the box to him. "That's not how it works."

Conner replied. "So, what, the plural of yo-yo is yos-yo. Oh, this doesn't belong here." He passed the piece over to Ethan.

The other boy snorted as he took the piece. "Yeah, 'cause that sounds so natural."

Kira smirked and changed the subject. "I'm more curious about that new gym teacher."

Kim looked up from her seat. "What new gym teacher?"

Ethan just shrugged. "They finally got someone to replace Coach Patterson. His name is... uh, I think his last name started with an S... or maybe it was a D? Well, the gym teachers male, I can tell you that."

The yellow-shirted girl rolled her eyes. "Your just chalk full of info, aren't you?"

Their teacher stopped them before they could start fighting. "Why don't you guys let me finish up here? I'm sure you guys have somewhere better to be?"

-

Dr. Kimberly Hart shuffled through her papers was she walked turned the corner. Which is pretty impressive considering she was also hauling two boxes. Well, she was shuffling until she stumbled into someone. She seemed to be very clumsy lately. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it processed that the bell rang. Grabbing the papers, she tried to get them in some sort of order.

"Dr. Hart."

She bit back a groan and glanced up from her papers to see two pairs of feet in front of her. Apparently, the esteemed principal had company with her. The new teacher, no doubt. She looked up from her place on the floor and nearly dropped the papers again. Getting a good look at the man beside Principal Randall, she felt her jaw unhinge. "Jason."

"Kim." Jason whispered. She was the last person he expected to see here. He hadn't seen nor heard from her in five years. Last he heard, she was training for the Pan Global Games. But what had Randall called her? Dr. Hart? She _was_ dressed in full science grab, save for a pink t-shirt he saw peaking out of underneath her lab coat. He didn't hesitate to give her his hand, which she took after some hesitation.

"Don't you have a class to get to Dr. Hart?" Principal Randall was obvious to the shock between the two of them.

That snapped her out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah. I guess I should go." But she didn't move an inch.

Randall looked at the mess of papers in her arm in distaste. "Remember the three key words for any teacher, Coach Scott: Preparation... preparation... preparation."

He blinked and glanced at the principal. "That's one word three times."

"I better be heading to class." Kim said and started to pick up the boxes.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Jason grabbed the boxes from the floor before she could grab them.

"Thank." She gave him a smile. Kim led him away toward her classroom, leaving Randall in a stunned silence.

-

"Thanks for helping me, Jason." Kim told him, as they reached the door.

He didn't relinquish the boxes, though. "Kim, we need to talk."

She gave him a nod, aware of a classroom full of eyes staring at her. "Fine, but no know, okay."

Jason nodded. "Meet me a café called Cyberspace about seven, today ." He gave her a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Kim."

"You too." Not really caring if the class saw her, see gave him a hug and entered the classroom, ignoring the looks they teenagers were giving her.

-

"Cyberspace"

Kira jumped at the voice coming from behind her. She turned her head sharply around to find Conner standing behind her. "Ethan called you, too?"

His eyes didn't leave the building. "Yeah, he said it was important. What is this place?"

"No clue. Let's find out." She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

It was a sort of casual restaurant environment, with tables, bar stools, games, an area for musical performances, and video arcade cabinets.

"You think he lives here?"

Conner replied, "I think he wishes he lived here."

"Is that Coach Scott?" She asked. Sure enough, there was the coach, standing behind the bar with a cleaning cloth thrown over his shoulder.

Conner snickered. "Does he work here?" The concept that their gym teacher had another job, working here certainly was amusing. Then again seeing any teacher after class was a little disconcerting. Dr. Hart didn't count.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." They turned to find Ethan standing behind them.

"Exactly why did you call us?" Kira questioned her blue-clad friend.

He shrugged. "I just figured, hey, if going to be saving the world together, I wanted to see what I'm about."

Conner nodded toward the Coach. "And he works here?"

"No, he owns it. Bought off it's last owner, Hayley. She set everything in here up. A techno legend- M.I.T grad, and a programming genius. She had gotten tired of working for big technology and decided to open this place up. No one know exactly why she sold the place." Ethan led to two to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Coach Scott asked them.

Ethan and Conner just shook their heads, while Kira asked for a apple juice.

When he returned, he gave them a curious look. "Ethan James, Kira Ford, and Conner McNight, right? I have you guys in some of my classes."

"Yeah." She took the bottle from him. "Thanks."

The Coach looked at Conner slightly surprised. "You're a soccer player, right?" He got a nod for an answer from the teenager. " I remember Coach Sumner telling me. I'm surprised that your not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave. "

Conner's eyes widened. "Open tryouts? What open tryouts?"

"The ones at their practice field right now."

He barely had time to thank him before he was out the door.

"Wow. I do not think I have ever seen him run that fast before." Kira said as she took a sip from her drink.

Coach Scott turned to Kira. "Now, you sing, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." She replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, how about this Friday you and your band play here? Let's call it an audition."

Kira excitedly responded, "Well, yeah. I mean, that would be great. I need to put a set list together and re-string my guitar." She handed to juice to Ethan and left, to wound up in what she needed to do to say bye.

Ethan looked at the Coach and told him, "Nothing like spreading the love." He just got a amused look in reply. No sooner had he sat down at a computer desk, than his bracelet beeped. "Yeah, Doc, you got Ethan."

"Can you meet me at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just be there and I'll fill you in."

-

"Well?"

"Well, what sir?" Elsa asked Mesogog, her head bowed to the floor.

"Where is my explanation?"

"My lord, we offer no excuses. Only apologies, and the promise to improve our performance." Zeltrax told his master.

"Is this correct, Elsa? Am I to understand that you feel no need to explain yourself?" Mesogog asked his servant.

She gave him a hesitant smile. "Lord Mesogog, it is in my humble opinion, that it would be a waste of your valuable time- time better spent destroying Dr. Hart and her new Power Rangers."

Mesogog pushed his face extremely close to Elsa's. "Exactly the answer I was looking for." He walked over to a chair and sat down. "Now, have you had any luck in tracking down what we discussed earlier?"

"We know they're out there." Elsa said, walking to the monitor on the wall.

"Hart has not made her move yet, but when she does we will be there to stop her." Zeltrax added.

Mesogog warned them, "You had better be."

-

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area." Dr. Hart told Ethan, scanning the woods. "There." She pointed at three primary colored spheres, nestled underneath a oak tree's roots.

"What are they?" Ethan asked as the two of them crouched down.

"Eggs."

Ethan shook his head. "Oh, it's cool, doctor. I just had lunch a couple of hours ago."

Kim gave a laugh. "No, we're not going to eat 'em. We're going to hatch 'em, then you're going to ride 'em."

Ethan shot to his feet puzzled and slightly alarmed. "Um, maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're going to _ride_ them."

Her eyes didn't waver from the eggs. "I did." She finally looked up. "Trust me, Ethan. These guys are going to be a major help."

Ethan shrugged, as the teacher placed the eggs in her side satchel . "What ever you say." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure run from tree to tree. "Dr. H, did you see that."

"We got to protect the eggs, no matter what." She told him.

"Who would want to hurt them?"

"I would." Elsa spoke as she leaned against a tree.

Zeltrax appeared to her, and added, "And I. I'm starting to have doubts about your intelligence, Dr. Hart."

A tyrannodrone tried to grab Kim's backpack housing the eggs.

"Tyrannodrones, attack." Zeltrax ordered.

Ethan blocked an attacked and jumped on the backpack as Kim and the tyrannodrone fought for it.

Kim swings the pack around to defend herself, but is knocked to the ground. She jumped back up, securing the satchel. "Call the other, Ethan."

He tossed a drone against a tree, lifting the bracelet to his mouth. "Guys! We could use some dino help out here!"

-

Conner kicked the ball as he heard the message. "Not now!" He groaned as he raced off the field.

"Where is he going?" The coach asked the assistant. "Where are you going?" He called to Conner.

"Sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can!" He called over his shoulder.

-

Ethan was forced against a tree by a drone, as he was joined by Conner and Kira, who forced the Tyrannodrones back. "You asked for this, not me!" He called to the drones. Ethan brought left arm across his chest, and the emblem appeared, transforming all three of their bracelets into the morphers.

The three called out in union. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" And morphed.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day!" He called to his friend and teacher as he punched a Tyrannodrone.

Ethan let out a grunt as he was kicked. "Don't tell me. Tell them!"

Elsa grabbed Kim and tried to hold her still, but before she or Zeltrax can take a swing at Dr. Hart, Kim slipped out of their hold and proceeded to kick the opposing woman, making her groan in pain.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax called out, worriedly. He pushed Dr. Hart out of the way and made his way over to her, to help her up.

"We're not through with you, Power Ranger!" Elsa yelled.

"Nor you, Dr. Hart," Zeltrax added the second before they teleported out.

"We better get these to my place." Kim patted the satchel.

"What are they?" Kira asked as the three of them powered down.

"We're going to_ ride _them." Ethan said, only to receive a confused look from the two other teenagers.

Conner just shook his head. "Look, I have to go back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?"

"Sure. They can fill you in later." No sooner had she said that, then Conner was gone.

-

"Man, I've seen Dr. H have some freaky stuff down there, but I don't even want to think about she got down there now." Ethan said to Kira. They were sitting at a table at Cyberspace.

"I have this sinking feeling that we won't have to wait that long to..." She trailed of when she spotted a guy wearing a plaid button shirt with a white shirt underneath.

"To..." He trailed off to get her to finish. "To what, Kira?" He followed her eyes. "Oh, now I know."

"He's really... wow, isn't he?" Much to Ethan's surprise, he saw a blush crawling up Kira's cheeks.

"Can I get you a glass of water, or maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan asked her.

Kira shushed him the moment she noticed the boy head in their direction.

The boy walked up to them. "I'm looking for Jason. I start work here today."

Ethan asked the boy, "She's around here somewhere. Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. Name's Trent." He introduced himself.

Ethan shakes Trent's hand, "I'm Ethan." He turned to his friend, who was staring intently at the laptop in front of her. "This is Kira."

Kira just kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"You okay?"

Ethan grinned. "She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through." He told Trent.

Kira resisted the urge to kick him. She looked up at Trent. "I'm fine. It's nice to meet you."

Jason walked up behind them. "Trent Fernandez?"

Trent nodded.

"Jason Scott." He introduced himself. "If you'll just follow me, we'll get you started."

Trent gave them a shrug and a grin before he followed him.

As soon as Trent was out of earshot, Ethan leaned over and whispered to Kira, "Isn't he just so wow..."

She didn't resist the urge to kick him this time.

"Hey, guys." A voice that was filled with defeat and slight anger came from behind them.

Ethan rubbed his leg and motioned for Conner to take a seat, which he did. "How did it go?"

"How did it go? It's over. The coach basically said forget it. And who can blame him. I left the middle of practice. What was I supposed to say? Sorry I was busy fighting freaky-looking dinosaur things the forest. Man, this whole saving the world thing is seriously beginning to bum me out." He rested his head on his hands for a few seconds before looking up. "I need to talk to Dr. Hart." He got up and headed for the door.

Kira caught up with him and placed an hand on his arm, stopping him. "Uh, I think she might be kinda busy. She's got this whole new project..."

Conner interrupted her. "Too bad. I was busy today- that didn't stop her from messing up my life," He stalked off.

Ethan and Kira exchanged a quick look before following him.

-

The moment the lab door open, a feminine voice yelled out to them, "Don't come in! It's not safe!" A moment later, Kim was seen being tossed into a pile of boxes and rods by and blue tail.

"We kinda got that." Kira said, observing what was going on with some shock.

Kim was thrown in front them by a red tail.

Ethan gave her a look of curiosity. "Was _that_ what was in those eggs?"

She eye the area around, wearily of more tails coming her way. "Yeah. I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, slowly." She ducked as the red tail came at her head, taking a chunk out of the wall. "Very slowly." She added, giving them a grin of amusement.

The creature took another swing at her, sending her flying out of the room. She barely had time to move before the door automatically closed. "I guess I can take a break." She looked down at her pink shirt and white pants. They were ruined. She accepted Ethan's hand and he helped her to her feet.

Ethan looked down at his hand, now covered in the slimy web-like substance, and tried to shake it off.

Kim whipped her hands on her pants. It didn't really help her get the slime off, but it was a habit. "All right. What's up?"

Conner answered her bluntly. "You gotta find someone to replace me."

Kira and Ethan spoke the protests in union.

"Settle down you two." She told them. "What's the problem, Conner?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player. That's all I ever have wanted to be. Then I get the greatest chance of my life, and I blow it."

Kim knew what that was like. She had once felt the same way. "I understand, and you're right."

Ethan gave her a look of complete shook. "You're agreeing with him?"

Dr. Hart ignored him. "Conner, I know how you feel, because I've felt the same way. I just want you to think about it before you decide anything."

"How do you know what it's like?" Conner asked, completely doubtful that she could understand what it was like.

Kim gave him a sad grin. "Because I once had a shot at the Pan Global Games."

-

On the island, Mesogog spoke to his servants. "If Hart trains those creatures; they will be able to use them against us. And that would be... disastrous. It is time for Dr. Hart to become the student. Initiate the Genome Randomizer."

"Entering DNA code," Zeltrax said as three different colored cylinders were raised.

Mesogog smirked. "Excellent."

"Genetic mutation complete." Elsa said.

A monster appeared from the door. It resembled a bird and a palm tree fused together.

The master hissed in delight.

-

Conner, angrily, kicked and ball into the goal at the practice field. He didn't notice the coach walk up behind him until he was tapped on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from one of your teachers. She told me that it was her fault that you had to leave."

He looked up, hopefully. "Does that mean I still have a shot?"

The coach responded, "You always had a shot, son. You sure you really want this? You're willing to give up everything?"

"Yeah, I am." Conner replied, completely confident in his decision.

"All right. I'll let you know." The coached walked off.

"This okay with the coach?"

Conner turned to find both Ethan and Kira standing behind him. "Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm sorry, you guys. You gotta understand."

"Yeah, we do." Kira told him.

Ethan rolled his eyes and added. "She does more than me, but, if it's what you want. Then we're behind you."

Before Conner could respond to that, a voice spoke from their bracelets. "Guys, we have a situation. There's a monster attacking the city."

Kira and Ethan looked at Conner, a question obvious in their eyes.

"Okay, but this is the last time." Conner said.

They morphed, then arrived at the plaza.

The creature forced Kira away and pushed Conner and Ethan backwards.

Kira went at it again, only to be kicked away.

"Hey, bird brain! Thunder Max!" Ethan called out as he and Conner fired blasts at the monster.

"Thanks guys." She told them.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, as he helped her to her feet.

Conner pointed the blaster at the monster. "Give up?"

"Catch me if you can!" The monster mocked, then raced off.

Kira watched in the run off. "He's getting away!" She started to follow it only to be stopped by Conner.

"We'll never catch him." He told her.

Dr. Hart's voice called out from the bracelet. "Yes, you can. Meet the Raptor Riders."

-

At the plaza, the Tyrannodrones were creating chaos.

A little girl tried to hide next the staircase, only to be found by a drone.

Conner heard the little girl scream. "I'll help the girl, you two follow the monster." He leaped off the Raptor Rider, and kicked the Tyrannodrone away from the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm." She replied positively. The girl gave him a big grin as her mother arrived to get her.

"She's safe now." Conner reassured her.

-

The monster leaped from building to building, only to find the yellow ranger still following it. It took an huge leap from the tallest building and turned to taunt her, "Afraid of heights?"

"You wish, you freaky bird!" She answered. Her and the Raptor Rider raced down the vertical wall of the building. She unleashed a powerful attack and knocked the thing back.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner called out.

Ethan fired a blast from his Rider and knocked the thing back.

Ethan and Kira then jumped onto Conner's rider and formed the Z-Rex Blaster. They blasted it.

It hit the monster, and it disintegrated into pieces.

-

Mesogog glared at his servants. "Must I do everything for myself? Activating Hydro Regenerator." Mesogog pulled a lever.

-

Conner watched on as the creature reformed, only bigger, and, if possible, uglier. "Dr. H., we may have a problem on our hands."

"Let me guess, a 30-story version on the guy you were just fighting?" Kim answer from her place in front of the monitor.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan inquired.

"Once or twice. I'm sending the Dino Zords."

"Bring it on!" Conner called. He turned to Kira, "You ready!"

"Oh yeah!"

They boarded their zords. "Thundersaurus Megazord!"

The monster fired a blast at them, sending sparks through the cockpit.

"I've got an idea! Pterorang!"

The Megazord removed it Pterodactyl shield, charging it up and then throwing at the monster, slicing it in half.

The monster fell, then exploded.

"Now that's what I call monster busting!" Kira cheered.

-

Back at the plaza, Conner, still in Ranger form, ran toward the mother and daughter.

The little girl rushed up to Conner and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Anytime." Conner replied.

Standing behind him, both Kira and Ethan grinned.

-

Trent handed Kira her apple juice. "Good luck."

She slightly blushed. "Thanks."

Ethan noticed the person approaching them. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here."

Conner took a seat. "Why not? We're partners in crime-fighting, right?"

"Are we?" Ethan asked, rasing his eyebrows.

Conner nodded in confirmation.

"What happened with the Wave?"

"I had to make a choice. That little girl made me realize that there's nothing more important than what we're doing." Conner answered.

Jason approached them from behind. "Hey, Conner, sorry you didn't make the team. These are on the house." He placed two bottles on the table and walked off.

"How does he know that?"

Ethan just shrugged. "I'm sorry, too. I know how much that meant to you."

"Yeah. Look, you know I'd still chosen you guys, right?"

Ethan nodded reassuringly. "I know."

Jason got up on to the stage and turned on the microphone. "Tonight, we've got something really special for you- a young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford." Applause was heard, especially loud from Conner and Ethan.

Kira gave her friend a brave grin, slightly nervous, and started to sing:

_And it goes like this-_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_I can't tell you why_

_But I can't stop thinking about you baby_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't you think it's time _

_I walked around every word you're saying_

_Oh yeah_

_(Yeah)_

_Trying hard to figure out_

_Tell me what it's all about_

_Cause I don't want to freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_Freak you out_

_I want to know _

_Know where you're at_

_I'm at the front_

_But baby you're still at the back_

"Hey, wasn't Dr. Hart supposed to be here?" Ethan asked Conner.

-

Kim Hart approached Cyberspace for two reasons. One, she was supposed to her Kira sing. Two, she was supposed to meet Jason here. Her mind elsewhere, she was suddenly surrounded by Tyrannodrones. She tried to resist.

But she was out numbered.__


	3. Third Times The Charm

Okay, all. Sorry this took a while, but don't worry. I will try to get them out faster.

**Bold– Kim's voice on the computer** __

_Italics– footage from the series_

_**Bold Italics – The letter**_

-

Inside his lab, Mesogog tried to use his power to open the crystalized object in vain. "I will have it!" He shouted out loud, startling Elsa. His head barely turned as Zeltrax entered with Kim retrained by the Tyrannodrones.

"My lord, the prisoner." Zeltrax informed his master.

"Finally! Tie her to the life force extractor." He commanded of him, with Elsa looking on in curiosity.

Kim glared at the creature. "What do you want with me?!" She demanded.

"How rude of me not to explain. My senses tell me, this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been, less than successful. But that is where you come in." Mesogog answered.

"Sorry, can't help you there. I'm just a high school teacher." She gave him a sarcastic grin.

He leaned forward til he was right in her face. "Really? A high school teacher? One who just happens to have taught three brats to become Power Rangers? I know you know what is inside this stone. And you are going to help me get it out, or you will not like the consequences!" Mesogog exclaimed as he lowered a drill-like machine closer to Kim's head.

-

"Have you guys even heard from Dr. Hart? Cause, I haven't." Kira asked the two boys as they reached the entrance to the cave.

Ethan shook his head. "Not since yesterday."

Conner replied, "No. But I heard from Coach Scott talking about her. Apparently, she was supposed to meet him at Cyberspace the yesterday, but never showed. And she missed a full day of school without calling."

Kira sighed as they entered the room. "You think she could be sick?"

"I don't know. Should we check?" Conner asked the two others, worried. It just didn't seem like her to just disappear.

"Don't know what it would hurt." Kira replied, already half way up the stairs.

-

The house was quiet, too quiet, Kira couldn't help but notice. "Dr. H? Hello? You here?"

Ethan joined her. "You think she's here?"

"Anyone else have a better idea as to where she is?" Conner answered, though the question seemed to be directed to Kira.

The three started to headed through the living room, only to be startled as the phone rang. They stared at it, all of them unsure as to what to do.

"Should we answer it?" Ethan questioned.

Kira shook her head. "I don't think so. We have no idea who it is."

"Maybe we should. It could be someone who knows where Dr. H is." Conner added.

"I guess that we should then." Ethan looked at the others, not sure whether it was a good idea or not.

None of them moved to pick up the phone.

Ethan looked at Conner expectantly. "You going to answer it?"

"What? Me? No way!"

"Why not? It was your idea!" Ethan exclaimed.

"So? You agreed."

Kira stepped in between them, once again stopping an argument. "Vicious circle, guys."

Conner nodded, irritated. "Right. So I'm not going to win this argument?"

The two other shook their heads.

"So answer the phone, fearless leader." Ethan pushed him forward.

Before he could reach the phone, the answering machine picked it up.

Kim's phone message came over. "Hey, I'm not in, so - ah, bashed my thumb! Leave a message."

A woman's voice came over the machine. " Kim, It 's your mother. I am so tired of this ridiculous machine. I get it every time I call. You are always out. What is it that you do? Is your house that awful you can't be in it? It's to much, if you ask me..."

Conner's arm flinched back as if it had been burned. "Ah!"

Ethan sighed. "Oh, that was close."

"I told you not to answer it." The yellow clad girl reminded them.

Kim's mom's voice floated back to them. "I don't want to talk to a machine, I'll just call you later."

Ethan looked over at them. "Back to the problem at hand. Where is Dr. Hart?"

"Maybe we should check the messages?"

Kira glared at the red clad boy and replied sarcastically. "Great idea, Conner. Can you say invasion of privacy."

Ethan's voice stopped them two bickering teenagers cold. "Did you guys ever think that maybe Mesogog..." The fact that their eyes widened, proved to him that they hadn't.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." Conner replied, upset at the new idea that had been brought up. He headed down the stairs.

Ethan questioned him, obviously curious. "How's that?"

"Yeah?" Kira added.

The moment that they hit the bottom step, Conner turned toward. "Ethan, how do you feel about digging through some of Dr. H's personal files and seeing what you can find?"

Ethan blinked, surprised by the new prospect. "Actually, I feel pretty good about it. Does that make me a sociopath?" He thought for a second. "Nah." A couple seconds later, he was in. And he said so.

Kira said. "Yeah, but where?"

Ethan shook his head. "No idea. But it had our names on it."

"It had _our_ names on it?" Conner asked.

Ethan nodded, transfixed with the computer screen, and motioned for them to take a seat.

Kim appeared on the screen. "**I'm Kimberly Hart. If your not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be view in a case on emergency.**" She paused. "**What you're about to see in a history of my life."**

Conner rolled his eyes. "More dinosaur bone storied, yawn"

Kim continued, **"My history... as a Power Ranger."**

Conner eyes widened. "Um, un-yawn."

**"My story begins in Angel Grove..."** Kim began. _Footage from Season one began to roll. _**"When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. Under the guidance of an intergalactic being named Zordon, Trini, Zack, Billy, Jason, and I harnessed the power of the dinosaur, like you, to become Earth's first Power Rangers."** _Clips from the very first episode of Power Rangers, 'Day of the Dumpster', are shown and the first morphed fight ever is seen, with the original background music. _

Conner reached over to pause the screen.

Ethan shouted indignantly. "Hey, what was that for?"

Conner gave him a look of surprise. "Are we watching the same thing? Cause, from the way you are acting, it doesn't seem like it."

"Woah!" Kira snapped out of her daze. "What... How... Is that for real?" Not even bothering to wait for an answer, she continued, "I think I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down." Ethan commented.

Kira blinked, not really paying attention. "Oh, good for me."

"Dr. Hart and Coach Scott?" Conner asked, looking once again at the screen.

Ethan nodded, "It appears to be that way." He un-paused the computer.

Kim's voice once again started, **"Unfortunately, it forced Rita to create one of her own."** _From 'Green with Evil' Kimberly and Tommy meet each other, and Rita encounters Tommy in an ally, and teleports him away. _**"He couldn't fight the evil magic."** _Rita brings forth the Green Ranger, and Tommy starts to fight. _"**She forced him to try and destroy us, and he almost succeeded."** _Kim says that she knows that Tommy is the Green Ranger, Tommy warns her that she and the other will be destroyed._

_Jason fights against Tommy and destroys the Sword of Darkness. _"But we never gave up. We freed him." _Jason asks Tommy to join the team, and he does so. _**"Soon we learned that the powers were only temporary and had to rectify the problem."** _Shows scenes from 'White Light'._

_Zedd attacks the Power Rangers from Serpentera on a planet in the furthest galaxy, as the White Rangers pulls out the Sword of Light. _**"A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."** _The powers are transferred to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha in the Command center. _**"Trini, Zack, and Jason, passed on their powers, and three new Rangers stepped forward."**

_Clips from 'Ninja Quest' then are seen as Lord Zedd and Rita make Rito grow. _"**And just in time, 'cause Rita and Zedd had teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords."** _Tommy says they have lost their powers and Ninjor is then seen saying to their Rangers their journey is about to begin. _**"A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."** _The Rangers are then seen fighting in the masked ninja suits against the Tengas. _**"But along with new enemies, came new friends."** Kim's voice started to sound a little irritated. _Tommy and Katherine meet. _**"When I chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger powers..."**

Kira was the one to stop it this time. "Not that this isn't very interesting, but what is this doing to help us find Dr. H?"

"I don't know. But if it wasn't going to help why would the file have our name on it?" Conner asked, running his hand through his hair. There had to be something they could do. "Ethan," He captured the blue rangers attention. "Skip to the end, maybe there is some thing there."

Kim's figure returned to the screen once more.** "I know that this is quite a lot to take in, but I need your help. I have been anticipating a attack on me from Mesogog for quite sometime. But, Kira, Ethan, Conner, if you are listening to this it mean I have been captured. While I think you are more than capable, yesterday I came to the conclusion that you are in need of some help. In the corner of the room there is a box with the emblem on it. Give it to Jas... Coach Scott. After he has opened the box inform him as to what has happened, he'll help you.**" Kim grinned. **"Plus, I have gifts for you. Look in the corner of the room under the box and the tarp."** Her picture blinked and disappeared.

They sat there for a few minutes before Ethan got up take the box and pull of the tarp. "Woah." He shifted the case from one arm to the other. "Guys, you have got to check this out." He called to the others.

There in front of them sat four bikes. One red, one yellow, one blue, and one black.

Kira blinked. "Okay, I get the yellow, blue, and red. But who's the black one for?"

Conner shrugged, while Ethan had a sneaking suspicion.

"We'll try figure it out later, but now we have more pressing issues." Conner told them.

-

"Coach Scott!" Conner called as they enter the Cyberspace, ignoring the closed sign.

Jason looked up from the table he was cleaning. "Hey you three." He greeted. "Sorry, but we're closed." He told them.

Ethan nodded. "We know, but we have to talk to you."

"About what?" Jason asked walking behind the counter.

Kira held out the box to him. "Dr. Hart asked us to give this to you."

Jason took the box tentatively, unsure as to what was going on. "What is it?"

Conner shrugged, "We're not sure."

"Okay." Jason sat the box down on the table and opened it. On the top was sitting a letter, which he took out without looking as to what was beneath it.

_**Jason,**_

_**If you are reading this, than something has happened and I need your help. After you put on the bracelet, Conner, Ethan, and Kira will fill you in.**_

_**Please help me,**_

_**Kim**_

Jason's eyes widened as he reread the note. What was going on? Looking in the box, he pulled a bracelet with a black jewel in the center, hearing the gasps from the three teenagers. He glanced at them and slipped it on. It glowed for a second before morphing. It was a _morpher!_ "What is going on?" He asked the teens.

They hesitantly held out their arms, showing him their bracelets. A moment later they turned into morphers of their very own.

Kira started, unsure as to what to tell him. "Dr. H has been taken."

"What?!" Jason felt his eyes double in size.

Conner snapped, not feeling very safe there. "Just come to the lab with us and we'll fill you in."

Jason had no choice but to follow.

-

"Kim did this?" Coach Scott asked in awe of his surroundings.

"Yep." It took Conner a moment to taken in what was really happening. "So what now."

"Now we need to get to Mesogog." Jason told them taking a seat on the stairs.

"Right, so I need to get a lock on an invisiportal." Ethan said.

Jason looked at them, confused. "A what?"

-

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, so don't sue.

-

"It's a teleporter type thing." Kira explained. She turned to Ethan, " You sure you know how to work that?"

Conner agreed. "Yeah, The last thing we need is for that to break."

Ethan replied with a glare. "It's scanning."

"Oh..." Conner blinked.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I've got a lock on a portal."

Conner glanced at the Coach, who was watching the whole as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Let's go."

"There may be a problem." Jason said, as he looked over at the computer Ethan had vacated.

The three looked at him with curiosity.

"What?" Kira asked.

Jason's eyes ran over the computer screen. "We have to reach a speed of 563 miles per hour on entry otherwise we won't make it past the security wall and be ripped to pieces."

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Ethan questioned him.

Jason's eyes returned once more to the screen. "Do you know what the Raptor Cycles are?" He read the screen.

"Yeah." Kira spoke. She remembered the cycles that were hidden in the back of the room.

"Well, according to the computer, it should have us to the portal in about 92.75 seconds." Jason replied.

Kira nodded. Good. "And when we get there?"

Jason got up from his seat at the computer. "It says to use the gems to access the hyperdrive, and it will take us straight to Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner froze. "Did you say island fortress?" Oh, dear.

"Yeah. Why?"

The red clad boy blushed. "Well, island are surrounded by water."

"Usually," Kira answered.

A sneaky smile slid over Ethan's face. "Noooo. You can't swim?"

If it was possible, Conner's blush deepened. He cried indignantly, "I didn't say that."

Ethan's grin grew. "But it's true. You can't." He stated.

Jason stepped in. "The portal will take us straight to the island. You won't get wet." He directed the last comment toward Conner.

Conner just gave him a tight lipped smile.

Ethan laughs and pats Conner on the back. "You can't swim."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. Ready?" He asked the others. There were nods returned. "Good."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The four hopped on the bike and flew out of the cave.

-

Dr. Hart was currently strapped to a chair with a dino-creature in her face. It wasn't one of her best days.

Mesogog circled around the chair, not in a very good mood. "This is your final chance, Dr. Hart. Free the gem from the resting place or you will not like the results."

She grinned at him. "Do I have to, like, pick one?"

"Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self-sacrifice." He told her, his voice betraying his annoyance. He pushed the table toward Kim's feet. It gave off some sort of light. "You will do it for you precious students." He grinned. "Elsa," He called to the woman who had entered the room. " The three teenagers... bring them to me."

A siren screamed throughout the room. The four rangers appeared on the screen.

Elsa turned to Mesogog. "It the rangers. Wait, there are four of them." Her confusion was evident.

"Four!" He turned toward the screen and then toward Kim, angry. "Four!" Mesogog turned to Elsa. "Destroy them!"

Kim looked at the screen, recognizing the one in black. She turned back to him. "I can save you the time... good guys always win."

"I suppose that all depends, on who you believe the good guys to be."

-

"This must be where the coordinates were found." Jason stated. A couple seconds later, a portal opened.

"Only one way to find out." Kira said. "I hope we find Dr. H on the other side."

"Ready?" Conner asked. He was confirmed and they speed through the portal, hitting maximum speed at exactly the right time.

They entered some sort of hallway.

"I remember this." Kira told them.

"Remember it?" Jason questioned her. When had she been here before?

"Long story." Kira slid off of her bike. "One for another time."

"Right." He checked out the computer on the bike. "According to this, we have five minutes."

-

Mesogog approached Kim, who was struggling with the binds. "It seems we have visitors."

"They must be for me." Kim managed to get her arm out of the bind. Now all she had to do was to wait for him to turn his back.

He hissed, not aware that she had gotten free. "There is that wit again. If I had a sense of humor, I might enjoy it."

"Pity." She returned.

Mesogog grinned at her. "I am going to take care of this disturbance myself."

Just what she had been waiting for. The moment he was gone, she unlocked herself and grabbed the encrystaled object. "Perfect." A couple seconds later, she was out the door.

-

Mesogog cut the four ranger off. "Welcome, we've been expecting you." He turned toward Kira. "You remember me, I trust."

"Like I could forget." Kira backed up.

Mesogog was about to fire beams out of his head when he went flying to the side. He flew in to a wall and groaned.

In his place stood Kim. She gave them a grin. "What are you standing around for? Let's go." She headed over to them. She grinned at them. "It's about time. I thought you were never going to show."

Jason returned her grin behind his helmet. Now there was the Kim he knew.

Kim headed down the hall. "You four coming or not."

They followed her.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ethan asked his science teacher, as he slid on his bike.

Kim hopped on behind Jason. "You should be able to use the computer on your to create one." A growl came from behind them. She turned to find Mesogog stalking toward them down the hall. "Time to go!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Kira called. She pushed a couple of random buttons on the bike and one appeared. A couple moments later they were gone.

-

"I love this!"

The three teenager were surprised to find how childish the coach acted when they got back to the lab. He was currently using his invisibility power to just appear and disappear. No reason, just because he wanted to.

Jason grinned as heard Kim head back down the stairs. An idea was starting to form in his head. He disappeared.

Kim tossed the two bags of chips to the three teenager. One being caught by Conner, the other Ethan. Those three were going to eat her out of house and home. It was becoming expensive to feed the three ranger after battles. Looking around, she couldn't see Jason anywhere. "Do you guys know where Jason went off to?"

Ethan looked around the room. "Coach Scott was just here."

Jason reappeared right in front of Kim, scaring her out of her wits.

"Ahhh!" She slapped him on the chest. "You idiot!" Kim slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea. He could hear the students snickering at him.

Kim grinned slightly. She sat down at the computer console, studying and crystalized object.

"What is that, Dr. H?" Conner asked her. He stuffed some ships in her mouth.

"I'm not quite sure. I have an idea though." Kim leaned back in her chair.


	5. Once A Ranger

Disclaimer: If I owned this would I really be writing fanfiction? And if you sue all you'll get is a couple of power ranger movies and a hair clip.

A/N: I feel really proud of myself. Two chapter in a row. The next chapter is going to take even longer to take. But I will tell you that it will involve time travel. Wether it is going to be future or past will be a surprise. So anyways, on with the story.

-

Kira walked up the stairs to the front door Dr. Hart's house and rung the door bell. A couple moments later she hit the door bell again.

"I'm in back." A voice came from around the back of the house.

Confused, Kira walked around the side of the house. "Hey." She said to the teacher. At least, she thought it was her teacher. The woman in front of her didn't look a thing like a teacher.

Kim was dressed in a simple pink tank top and pair of blue jeans. "Hi." She turned back to the patch of dirt in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked her.

She grinned, "I'm gardening."

Kira blink. She obviously hadn't heard right. "What are you doing?"

"I gardening."

"What are you doing?" Kira repeated.

Kim waved her over. "Why don't you come over here and see since you seem so confused?"

Kira walked over behind her. "Oh my... You _are_ gardening."

Kim gave her look that said 'duh'.

"Why?'

"Why what?" Kim asked.

"Why are you gardening?" Kira elaborated for her. For a teacher she could been dense sometimes.

Kim shrugged.

She grimaced. "Sorry, you just don't seem like the gardening type."

Kim shrugged again. "I'm not, but I have nothing else to do and I remembered a friend gave me these. Said I needed a hobby." She snorted. Yeah, right.

Kira sat down beside her teacher and picked up the bag of bulbs. "Ew...Disgusting..." She reached into the bag and pulled out a bulb, feeling slime. "Oh!" She screamed and tossed the bulb, accidently hitting Kim.

Kim also screamed when she felt it hit her. "Ahh! You bulbed me! You bulbed me!"

"I was aiming over there." She pointed to the area beside Kim.

The teacher wasn't paying attention. She was to busy shaking her hand. "Oh, it got my hand! I got my hand!"

"Shake it off!" Kira replied.

"It won't go! It won't go!" Kim wiped her hand on Kira shirt.

"Aah! You wiped in on my shirt." Kira screamed at her. She unconsciously tried to wipe her shirt off.

"It was a reflex." Kim explained.

"To ruin my shirt?"

"Sorry." She replied.

Kira groaned. "You didn't like this shirt, do you?"

She denied it. "It's not that. It's just..." She was cut off by Kira jumping up.

"Aah! There's something crawling up my leg!" Kira batted her hand at her leg. "Get it off!"

Kim knocked what ever it was off her leg and jumped up. "I got it, I got it! Ew! It's big! Ew!"

The two screamed and ran inside.

Kira looked at Kim as she shut the door. "Okay, so the next time that your friend give you and bag of bulbs to plant, you say..."

"No, thank you."

She leaned against the couch. "Class dismissed."

Kim grinned. She looked at Kira shirt. It was covered in dirt and had a big line of slime on the arm. "Come on. I think that I may have a shirt will fit." She headed up the stairs, leaving Kira no choice but to follow.

-

"So, we're talking about a guy?" Kim questioned Kira. They were sitting on her bed, Kira going through a couple of Kim's shirts to see which one fit.

Kira blushed. Kim was the only person she felt comfortable enough to talk about this with. She sure couldn't talk to Conner and Ethan about this. And her parent's weren't exactly all parental. Actually, she couldn't remember talking to them about anything like this. "Not exactly. For us to have a conversation about a guy., there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about. Was that a sentence?" Kira pulled out a tank top with the top half pink and the bottom half white. Not exactly what she'd expect a science teacher to wear. She headed into the bathroom to slip it on.

"You're in love." Kim stated when Kira stepped out of the bathroom.

The student's eyes widened. "In love? No. No. Maybe in like, but not in love." She turned to look at herself in the mirror. "At least I don't think so." Kira turned back to Kim. "Have you ever been like that?"

Kim's grinned sadly. Memories from a years before washed over her. "Yeah. I have. Only I was in love. You could be."

Kira blushed. "Love? Me?" She thought about it for a while. "Maybe." She stated softly. "What about you? You said you had been in love."

"I still am. But I had to break up with him a long time ago." Sighing, she picked up her clothes to put back in her closet. "Love is like War- easy to start, hard to end."

"Nice."

Kim grinned at her. "Read it on a greeting card." A beeping came from her pocket. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pants. Great, that just what she needs.

"What is that?" Kira asked the teacher.

"I set my cell phone to tell me when my computer picked up something. Creature, Tyrannodrones, Dino Eggs..., that sort of thing. Come on."

-

"Tyrannodrones. In the city."

Kira nodded. "I got it, Dr. H."

"Call the others if you need their help."

"Right."

-

The yellow ranger kicked one Tyrannodrone down; reverse kicked another, punched two drones consecutively, then did the same with another two but instead, kicked them down. They grabbed her and landed two kick on her stomach. Then she was hit in the back with the some laser. Turning around, behind her was a creature. She was going to need a little help. "Ethan, Conner, Coach Scott," She called into her communicator, "I need your help."

A couple moments later, they were there beside her.

Conner kicked down a drone, ducked under another, kick another, and sweep kicked one.

Ethan jumped over several drones and landed a nice kick on one.

Jason elbowed a Tyrannodrone and then took down two with one kick. Zeltrax came in from behind but he puts a hand up and block the attack. He pulled out a weapon from his belt. "Brachio Staff!"

"Let's see what you're made of." Zeltrax told him.

The monster from earlier kicked Ethan in the stomach. Kira did a cartwheel to avoid a sweeping kick. Ethan tried to swing both of his arms but the monster caught them and he ended up being swung around by the monster. Kira landed a kick that was blocked. Ethan tried a lunge kick, which the monster avoided. "Later, Power losers." The monster vanished.

Conner and Elsa were clashing swords close to the ground. Conner ducked under Elsa's swing and tried to take a stab, which was blocked. He tried another block, and then jumps to avoid a slow swing.

Jason circled. "Give it up."

"Never!" Zeltrax yelled and charged.

Jason blocked the attack and the two clashed swords. He was forced to step backwards as Zeltrax turns, on the offensive.

Zeltrax aimed for Coach Scott's head, which the turned his head just in time to avoid. He creature landed a roundhouse on Jason's stomach. "I that all you've got, Black Ranger?"

He grinned behind his helmet. "Give me a break, it's been a while."

Both Zeltrax and Elsa exchanged looks and teleported away.

"What was that about?" Jason asked the other's as they powered down.

-

"It looked like what?" Kim questioned the other four.

It was Kira that answered. "Um, he had a cloak on, glowy green eyes, and his skin had that, you know, that super bad fake rub-on tan."

Confused, Ethan looked toward Dr. H for an answer. "Translate?"

"Um, orangey?" She answered.

Jason snorted. Right. Rubbing the back of his neck, something caught his eye. There was a laser cutting in to the crystalized object that Kim had brought with her from Mesogog's lab. "What's that?"

She smiled. "A surprise."

-

A little while later, in an island in the middle of the ocean, Elsa turned to Mesogog. "It will only be a little while before the monster is finished, my lord."

"Excellent." Mesogog turned to the screen. It was only a matter of time.

-

The computer choose that moment to beep. She was just about to take a bit out of her pizza, then, beep... beep... beep... Great, her pizza was going to get cold. At the last moment, she grabbed her pizza and took it down the steps with her. She sat down at the computer and pulled up the communication program. "Hey guy. Looks like the monster's back. And they didn't even bother wait for you to blow him up this time."

-

The four rangers saw the creature from the Cyberspace.

"Kim?" Jason directed the question toward the communicator.

Kim answered, "I've got a present for you Jas. It was on the north side of the forest."

They looked up to see a dinozord walk through the bridge.

"It's the Brachio Zord," She narrated. "Activating the black gem must have awakened him." Taking a bite from her pizza, she heard the other appreciation from the other side. With her mouth full, she finished. "I think you can take it from her."

Jason was about to comment on her eating, while they fight when the zord opened up. Out of it the three DinoZord's.

The teen rangers boarded their zords and created the Thundersaurus Megazord..

-

"Ah Ha! Done!" Kim cut off the power to the laser and picked up the pink crystal. Exactly what she thought. A strange familiar feeling came over her. She grinned and picked up the bracelet that was sitting beside it. Slipping it on, she shoved the gem into it. It changed into a familiar shape.

Stegosaurus.

-

The monster spins around and hits the Megazord several times. Then it sends two tentacles that wrap around the zord. "Feel the Love." It electrocuted the zord.

Ethan grabbed the controls for balance. "We could use some reinforcement, Dr. H."

"Got it." She answered. "Guys, meet my baby. The Stegozord." She let loose the zord from it's hiding place on the Brachio Zord.

"Thanks." Conner replied. "What does it do?" He asked.

"Ever heard the word chakram?"

-

Down on the ground, Zeltrax and Elsa decided to gang up on Jason.

Elsa brought her sword down on Jason, who barely had time to side step before Zeltrax decided to try and land a kick. "You will be destroyed, Black Ranger."

Zeltrax just chuckled and pinned him the ground.

Before Elsa could drive her sword in to him, she was shot back.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax called as he ran over to her. He looked for the source of the disturbance, but who ever had hit her was gone. Annoyed, he decided to take out his anger on the Black Ranger. Getting with in two feet of him, he was shot from behind and flew over the ranger on the ground.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called from a building. In front of it was ranger. A pink ranger. She was on one knee with a bow in her hand. Her hand pulled the string back once more and a arrow appeared. She let it go and Zeltrax went flying into a wall.

Elsa hobbled over to Zeltrax and hauled him to his feet. Growling, she glared at the new arrival. "This isn't over." They teleported off.

The black ranger groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Ouch.

"You okay?" The new ranger asked.

That voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. "Kim?" He asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." She powered down.

He followed in suit. "How?"

"I'll tell you later."

-

The teen rangers smiled as the Stegozord became part of the Megazord .

The plates on the Stegozord stood up and slid off, forming a chakram. They tossed it at the monster and it cut through it like a knife through butter.

A couple seconds later it blew up.

-

"Dr. H? Is that for real?" Kira asked her teacher. She had just shown them the bracelet/morpher that was wrapped around her wrist.

Kim smiled. "Yep."

Jason leaned back against the wall. "I guess that whole. 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' thing is true."

"Like riding a bike." Kim sent back.

"Yeah, an old rusty bike." He stretched, sore.

Ethan smirked. "Sore, Coach?"

He rubbed his shoulder. "A little."

Kira grinned. "Your old."

"Yeah." Conner slapped the Coach on the back. The coach winced.

Jason and Kim called out indignantly. "Hey!" Both for two different reasons. Jason because Conner had hit him in a _very_ sore place. Kim because her and Jason were almost the same age.

"Sorry." He told them.

"Look at the bright side Kim." Jason walked away from Conner, who was looking down guiltly.

Kim sat down in the rolling chair. "What?"

"At least you already have a closet of pink clothes."

Ethan grinned. "That reminds me." He looked at Kira. "Nice shirt, Kira."

She looked down at the pink and white shirt she was wearing and blushed.

Kim looked down at her morpher and smiled. "You guys know what? With everything that's happened, it's really just starting."

-

Elsa grinned as her master entered the room. "My lord, the creature is finished." She opened the door and the creature stepped out.

It looked like a green skinned gypsy with dog ears. "I am TimeZone!"


	6. Interlude: A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: I was in the middle of writing the next chapter and I was suddenly hit with inspiration. And since this couldn't exactly be modified into an new story so it is now an interlude. This chapter only contains Kira and Kim, so what can you say. And they may seem a little OOC. Maybe. I don't know. The part one of the next , I guess you could call it an episode, will come out in a little while.

-

In her bedroom, Kira could hear the fighting. Ned and her mother were at it again. They did this when they drank. It was just the was it was with them. They would yell and scream, usually about her, until one fell unconscious.

Ever since her father left them, Ned had become a permanent fixture in their life. When he was drunk (which was usually), he gripped about having to support Kira, even though it was Kira's mother who had the job.

"I don't want her here!" A male voice yelled.

"Well, that's not for you to decide, now is it!" The female voice replied.

Kira blinked wiping her face of the tears she had been crying. This wasn't the first time this happened and it wouldn't be the last. It was still hard.

She couldn't take it. Not tonight. She grabbed her backpack, a change of clothes, all the money she had (which wasn't much), and her guitar. There wasn't really anywhere for her to go. She couldn't exactly appear on Conner or Ethan's doorstep in the middle of the night. Her other friends were scared of Ned and her mother. Before, she would just rent on empty hotel room, but she didn't have enough money for one.

With only the vaguest idea of where she was going to go, Kira climbed out of the window.

-

About forty minutes later, Kira found herself staring at a familiar door. She paused momentarily before knocking, slightly soaked from the rain.

That was how Kim found her a couple minutes later. Being woke up at one in the morning on an Friday night wasn't exactly all happiness to begin with. The girl on her doorstep was wet, holding a stuffed backpack and her guitar, her eyes slightly red. Suddenly Kim wasn't so upset about being woken up. "Kira?"

Kira blinked back. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." She moved out of the way for the teen to enter.

A couple moments later, Kira found herself curled up on a couch, with a towel in her still wet hair, covered in a blanket, and nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"You know that you're always welcome here, Kira, but why?" Kim asked studying the girl before her.

Kira sighed. She hadn't ever told anyone about the fights before. But Kim was one of the people she knew she could trust. "My mother and Ned." Seeing her teachers confused look, she elaborated. "They were fighting." She paused. "About me." Dr. Hart gave her a look of shock and confusion. "It wasn't the first time. But this time I couldn't take it." Reassuring wasn't her strong point.

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Have you ever told anyone about the fights?"

"No." Kira shook her head. "You're the only one who knows."

"Why haven't you ever told anyone?" Kim asked, processing the information.

Kira snorted. "Who am I going to tell? It'll just get the police involved. What are they going to do? If they arrest mom and Ned, I'll have no where to go. Mom and Ned both have enough of a record to get thrown in for quite some time. If they throw Ned in, then that leaved my mother no one to yell at except me." She gave a shrug and took a sip of the drink

Kim nodded, not exactly ecstatic with the reasoning, but was to tired to argue. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. They wont even know that I'm gone." She let out a sob. "Oh man." She started to cry. "I can't believe that I am crying."

Kim wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and consoled her. "Of course you can stay here tonight. Look, we'll figure something out tomorrow. Okay?"

Kira nodded. She let out sort of a cross between a sob and a laugh. "I can not believe that I am crying." She hadn't done it in a while.

"Don't worry about it." Kim told her. "You got anything to wear?"

Kira wiped her eyes. "I just grabbed something to wear tomorrow."

"Then let's get you something to sleep in."

-

It was about one in the afternoon when Kira woke up in an unfamiliar room. Then it came back to her. The fighting. Showing up at Dr. Hart's house in the middle of the night. Sleeping in her guest bedroom. She let out a sigh and pulled herself from the bed.

She glanced out the door. Confident that there was no one out there, she slipped into the kitchen. She wouldn't put it past her luck to have Conner or Ethan or Coach Scott show up in the hallway.

"Morning, Kira. Or should it be afternoon." A voice from behind her called.

Kira turned to find Kim sitting at a table, alternating between eating a burger and grading papers.

"There's burgers on the kitchen table. Feel free to grab one."

Kira did and sat down across from her teacher. She sat there quietly munching on the burger.

"How are you feeling?"

Kira looked up to see Kim staring at her, the papers she was grading forgotten. "I'm feeling better. Thanks."

"No problem." Kim replied.

-

Kim pulled her jeep up to the front of Kira's house. All was quiet and the front door was slightly ajar.

"Thanks. For everything."

Kim nodded and forced a smile to her face. "I'm going to make sure everything works out, Kira. I promise." She had a few choice words to give them.

Kira nodded thanks and slid out of the jeep grabbing her bag. Kim started to follow, but Kira didn't want her to see the misery that was her family. "It's okay. I got it from here."

Her teacher looked unhappy, but nodded.

Cautiously pushing the door open eve wider, Kira walked inside. She wasn't ready for what she was.

The while house looked like it was ransacked. There was drawers pulled open with contents on the floor, the couch had been overturned, and the electronics were missing.

But what caught her eye was the note sitting on the coffee table.

_Kira,_

_I love you, honey, but I can't so it anymore. I can't take care of you and myself. I'm sorry._

_Mom_

She crumpled the note in her hand as she fell to a chair and let out a sob.

-

About a quarter of a mile down the road, Kim noticed the guitar in the backseat. She let our a sigh and made a U-turn on the road, heading back to Kira's house.

Of course, curiosity played a major part in the return of the guitar. The moment she reached the open door, she heard sobbing. "Kira?" She asked, taking in the messed up house. Her eyes were drawn to the female that was hunched over in a chair. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kira handed her the crumpled piece of paper.

Kim gave the paper a once over. Was her mother serious? Just leaving her daughter like that? She slid out of her jacket and wrapped it around the teenager's shoulders. "Come on, let's go."

The young girl let herself be led away.


	7. Switching Places: Part 1

Disclaimer: See... If... You... Can... Understand... Me. I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter isn't coming out for a while. I have been using the computers at school to upload this, but next semester the computer's I have in class doesn't have a disk drive. I may, however, be able to use the library's or my aunt's. And just assume this take's place late November-Early December, okay? The MMPR time is during MMPR: the Movie (which, I guess, takes place in 1995). And some may seem a little OOC. This is just a little warning, so sorry.

-

"Are you serious?" Ethan asked.

Kim sighed and laid down the book she was reading. "I am serious."

Ethan grinned. "I can really borrow your jeep, Dr. Hart?"

"As long as you stop playing computer games on the lab computer. And what have I told you about calling me Dr. Hart." Kim snorted and shook her head. "If Kira can seem to call me by my first name out of the classroom than you can, too."

He rolled his eyes. Ethan just couldn't get his head around calling the two teacher by their first names. With his luck he was going to end up calling her Kim, or Coach Scott-Jason, in class. "Sorry. Kim. I promise. You are the greatest." He turned to Kira, who was perched on a table, strumming her guitar. "Do you know how great Kim (I said your first name, so don't get on to me) is?"

Kim grabbed her book and leaned back in the rolling chair, presumably to restart reading the book. "No. Tell her, would you? She forgot this morning."

Kira glared at Kim. "That's because hot water is enjoyed by all, not just you."

"I wasn't in the shower that long."

The teenage girl snorted. Yeah. Right.

Ethan was about to comment again, only then the alarms went off.

It startled Kim enough that she leaned back in the chair to far, causing her to fall to the ground. She jumped back into the seat, ignoring Ethan and Kira's snickers. Okay. Let's see...Irregular power fluctuation Tyrannodrones. Right. "Tyrannodrone attack at Surfside Beach.

Ethan nodded. "We're on it."

"I'll call Conner to meet you there." Kim replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!!!"

-

Elsa grinned as she watched the picture unfold before her. "Master. Everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent." Mesogog hissed. "TimeZone!" He called. "Time for you to get rid of the Black and Pink Dino Rangers."

TimeZone just laughed in a high pitched voice, then disappeared.

"TimeZone will get rid of Hart and Scott once and for all!"

-

"What the..." Kim trailed off. Another monster?

The creature had a giant clock for a head and was laughing. It enjoyed the fact that it was creating chaos around it.

She check the screen, only to find that the teen rangers were still tied up with the other monster. Great. "Jason," She called into the morpher. "We need to get read of the monster in the park. The others are tied up with another monster."

"Is it just me or are they getting a little more persistent about this." The male voice replied from the bracelet.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just meet me there." She shut communication. "Smart-aleck."

-

TimeZone grinned as he saw the two colors approach him. Perfect. Just a few moments longer. A few steps closer.

"Wait." The pink one stopped the black one.

No. He needed them to step on the device. It would have to wait. He shot out beams from his hands, send the two of them sprawling.

The black one pulled a blaster from his side and shot it at him.

TimeZone snarled. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He turned, ignoring the black one.

A beam from the creature slammed into the pink one, sending her sprawling. Right on top of the device. It glowed for a second trapping her in a beam of green light, before picking her up and sending her into a portal.

The Creature growled. No! He was supposed to send both of them back. Not even noticing that the portal was still open, he disappeared.

-

Jason's eyes transfixed on the portal, he didn't even notice the creature dis-part. He gingerly approached the green light, pulling his hand back before he could touch it. The next thing he knew, he went flying back. A body had flown into him.

He rolled over. The body beside him didn't stir as he turned it over.

It was Kim.

It wasn't the Kim that had flown into the portal, though. No, her hair was shorter. And so was she. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a pink tank-top with a with cover shirt. It was an outfit he didn't think she had worn since she was a teen.

Oh, crap.

This was a teenage Kim.

-

Moments before, in year 1995, a teenager approached the green light with curiosity.

"I wonder what this is?" Kim asked, keeping at a ceratin distance.

She sat her book bag down on the ground, raising her communicator to her mouth. She was just about to speak when she felt herself being picked up. A flash of green light and she was gone.

-

Alpha turned to Zordon. "There is a power disturbance in the park."

"CALL THE RANGERS."

Alpha nodded and want to the computer to scan for them. That was strange. "Zordon, I can not seem to find Kimberly anywhere. But I am getting a faint signal by the power disturbance." He pulled it up on the screen.

There was a body laying on the ground. It was a female with brown hair. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white coat, with a pink bracelet. Nothing else could be seen.

"Oh, dear." Alpha scanned the female. But those readings couldn't be right. According to the machine, it was Kim, but it wasn't. He turned to Zordon. "It's Kimberly. Kind of." He showed him the readouts.

"TELEPORT HER HERE. WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG."

-

Tommy was sitting with the other rangers (minus Kim), when the communicator went off. He nodded to the other toward an empty corridor. "Yeah, Zordon?"

"RANGERS. I NEED YOU TO REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. THERE IS SOMETHING I THING YOU NEED TO SEE."

"Got it."

A couple moments later, the five rangers found them at command.

Alpha appeared by their side. "Follow me."

There, on a cot, was a female. On closer inspection they saw it to be Kim. Only her hair was longer and she was slightly taller.

"Kim?!" Rocky asked in shock. It couldn't be.

Billy turned to Alpha. "What happened to her?"

Alpha sighed. Well, as much as he could. "According to her readout, she is approximately twenty-five."

"How?" Came the voice of Adam.

It was Zordon's turn to speak. "WE FOUND HER BY A POWER DISTURBANCE IN THE PARK. ON CLOSER INSPECTION OF THE POWER DISTURBANCE, IT SHOWED THAT IT WAS A TIME VORTEX. AT BEST GUESS, KIMBERLY APPROACHED AT THE SAME TIME THAT HER FUTURE SELF DID. AND IT CAUSED THEM TO CHANGE PLACES."

Tommy was at a loss for words. This was Kim? Future Kim?

Aisha broke the silence with a attempt at levity. "I guess even her future self is getting thrown through time."

That got a smile from them. Before anyone could say anything, though, there was a groan from Kim. "Ugh. Too early."

Rocky grinned and approached the woman. It was hard to believe that it was Kim. Well, not really. She looked, basically, the same. He shook her shoulder, only to have her whine slightly and swipe at him arm.

"Rocky." Billy warned him. In her current state, there was not way of know how she would react.

Rocky just grinned and shushed him. He shook her shoulders again.

Kim wined a little and swiped at his hand once again. "Go 'way Kira. To er'ly." She mumbled, turning over to slip back into peaceful sleep.

"Who's Kira?" Adam asked the others, who just shook their heads.

Upon hearing the voice, Kim immediately shot up in the bed and looked around wildly. This was... familiar. Way too familiar.

-

Back in the future, Jason placed teenage Kim on her older selves couch. What was going on? He heard the back door swing open.

"Hey, Coac- Jason." Kira stopped herself before she could call him by the teacher name. She had been berated by Kim by it a couple times. One could only wonder why she got so worked up over it. She glanced at the couch he was kneeling. Her eyes widened at the sight. Not what she was expecting. It was her science teacher. Maybe. Her hair was short, as was she. "What happened?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. She was sucked into a portal then a teenage version was thrown out." He sat down on the love seat.

The girl on the couch started to come to. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a girl she didn't know. The girl had curly brown/blonde hair and wearing an outfit that was mostly made up of yellow and black. She shot and looked around the room, zeroing in on the only other person in the room. "Jason?"


	8. Switching Places: Part 2

Disclaimer: I make no assumptions that I own this. Only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: I kinda skipped the awkward Where-am-I/What-is-going-on hysteria thing. Kim's power/ability is to walk through walls and stuff. I mean to clear that up sooner. Sorry but I have a hard time writing it. I make sure these are at least 1000 words long. Hey! It just struck me! I have a goal! Cool! It won't be showing as much about what teenage Kim does in the past as I want. Sorry! Oh, and I changed some stuff in the movie. Again, sorry!

-

Past

Kim kept a certain distance from the others. She was leaning against the console with her arms crossed. "So I'm in the past." She restated.

"That would be the most likely explanation." Billy replied. He studied the woman in front of him. She was Kim. He knew that, but the way she acted seemed not much like her. She was eyeing them warily and seemed ready to defend herself at any given chance.

Kim blinked. "Right. Well, how am I going to get back?" She stated simply.

Billy shrugged. "We can't seem to find the power source that opened the portal. However, we are going to be able to reopen the portal enough for you to go through, but it'll take time."

An idea came to Kim's mind. "Can you open the portal enough for something like radio waves to pass though?"

The blue ranger nodded. "I should."

"Right, I need to talk to someone in the future. Can't have anyone freaking out about me disappearing." Kim started to dig through her pocket for her phone.

Aisha agreed. "That's a good idea."

Billy turned to the console. After the push of a few buttons, a smaller version of the portal appeared in the air. "Hurry. The power for it is depleting fast."

Kim pulled the small from her pocket and pressed the speed dial for Jason's cell.

-

Present

Jason was currently pacing in Kim's living room, contemplating the current predicament. Kim was missing. Presumably, in the past. Her past self was sleep comfortably on the couch. She was slightly freaked out. The teen wouldn't even take Kim's bed. Actually, she hadn't left his side. Something about the past she could deal with- the future, she couldn't. Honestly, the three teenagers had probably worn her out. The asked a million questions. Some things that they had wanted to ask their teacher, but wouldn't get an answer. Blackmail material. Bye the end of it, he had to throw them out. Even against Kira's case that she lived there. He was brought out of his musing by a ringing from his cell. Annoyed, he pulled the phone out. That couldn't be right. He flipped it open. "Kim?"

_"Hey Jase."_

"Kim. Where are you?"

_"Um..."_

"Spit it out."

_"I'm in the past."_

"So. Get back here." He could practically feel Kim glare at him through the phone. Past or present.

_"Jason..."_

"Right. Sorry. I'm a little cranky."

_"You can say that again."_

"I heard that."

_"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, they can get the portal open, but it'll take time."_

"Figures..."

_"Yeah. I have to go before the power cuts out. I'll call you when there is when there is enough power to open it. Got to go. Bye."_

The phone went dead in his hands. "Kim? Kim!" He flipped the top closed. "Damn it!"

-

"Right." The phone had went dead in Kim's hand.

Billy replied, "I'm sorry. That was as much power as we could use."

She nodded and sighed. "Thanks."

"So... Jason?" Tommy asked tentatively. As if he was unsure as to how much he could ask.

Kim shook her head. "Long story." She looked at the phone in her hand. So much for going home straight away. "What about the effect that me being her has had on the time line?" Her PHD was showing through.

"Alternate time line." Billy replied. "Every decision we make creates different futures."

Kim closed her eyes. There was no harm in hiding from them then. She gave them a small smile. "Right." It took all her teacher reserve not to let her voice crack.

"You seem awfully calm about this." Tommy commented. A million questions race through his mind.

She blinked and rubbed her neck. "Truthfully, I'm still processing this." She gave a shrug. "Well, it isn't the first time I've been sent through time." Kim turned back to Billy. "How long will it take?"

Aisha was the one to answer. "It should take about a week." Kim turned her attention to her.

"A week!" Rocky grinned. "Then you get to see Ryan's Comet!"

The science teacher's eyes doubled in size. But that was when... She whispered. "Ivan Ooze."

Only Zordon's hearing was able to pick up on that. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He asked the woman. Did she say... Ivan Ooze?

Before she could reply, the alarms went off.

Tommy pulled his eyes away from the woman his girlfriend was to become. He turned to Zordon. "What's happening?"

Alpha was pushing buttons on the console. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Our thermionic-sensors have been hit by a CATACLYSMIC surge of evil."

"ALPHA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?"

Kim was the one to answer. "It's Ivan Ooze."

"What?" Adam asked.

"IF WHAT SHE IS SAYING IS TRUE RANGERS, THEN YOU MUST ACT SWIFTLY. THE PLANET IS IN GRAVE DANGER!"

Rocky shook his head. "Just who is Ivan Ooze?"

"SIX THOUSAND YEARS AGO A MORPHOLOGICAL BEING KNOWN AS IVAN OOZE, RULED THE WORLD WITH A REIGN OF UNPARALLELED TERROR. FINALLY, A REBEL FACTOR KNOWN AS THE 'ORDER OF MELEDON' LURED HIM INTO A HYPERLOCK CHAMBER AND BURIED HIM DEEP UNDERGROUND."

Kim nodded. She had heard this before. "In a place to be known as Angel Grove."

Zordon looked at the adult. "RIGHT. YOU MUST RETURN IT TO THE DEPTHS, OR, SHOULD ANYONE OPEN IT, IVAN WILL BE RELEASED!"

"We're on it." Tommy and the five other teens got into position.

Kim's voice stopped them. "Wait, what time is it?"

Rocky looked at his watch. "9:50. Why?"

"You're to late. It's already been opened."

"What do you mean 'it's been opened." Billy asked, his eyes widened.

Kim nodded. "If my memory serves correctly, we showed up about ten o'clock and it had already been opened."

"So we're too late." Adam stated.

Kim nodded once again, her eyes saddening.

"RANGERS. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO GO DOWN THERE AND CHECK IT OUT."

They nodded.

"Hold on. Ivan's coming here." Kim stated. She did not want to go with through this again.

"Why would he becoming here?" Aisha questioned her.

"Because Zordon was one of them who imprisoned him." Kim leaned back against the console once again. There was no point in holding back the story. "When I was a teenager, Ivan attacked and nearly killed Zordon. We had to go to Phaedos to retrieve the Great Power. We returned back in time to save him and destroyed Ooze." She looked at Zordon.

"I WILL TAKE THE NECESSARY PRECAUTIONS. I WOULD STILL LIKE YOU TO GO AND CHECK IT OUT. AND TAKE KIMBERLY WITH YOU."

Kim jumped in shock. "Wait. What?"

"WE CAN NOT AFFORD TO CHANGE THIS FUTURE MORE THAN NECESSARY. AND SINCE OUR KIMBERLY IS GONE, YOU WILL HAVE TO GO TO BALANCE IT OUT."

"Right..." Kim trailed off, slightly annoyed.

-

Only moments before.

There was barricades and police tape surrounded the egg. A security guard passed his sleeping co-worker and dropped into his chair, before taking a sip of his coffee.

In a flash of light four figures appeared. It was Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and a short, fat, furry creature named Mordant.

Rita turned to her husband and started to rant. "Another Saturday night and I'm traipsing around the galaxy with the THREE LITTLE PIGS! My mother warned me this would happen! Rita, she said, after 89 marriages you might want to think about throwing in the towel. Why didn't I listen to her?!"

Zedd grumbled to himself. "That's a good question."

A stunned guard stirred his sleeping buddy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Uh... Kurt.. You might wanna take a look at this."

Kurt woke up groggily. "Wha.."

Zedd turned to two men. "No need to wake him. In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself." He zapped the guys with a bolt from his staff, knocking them unconcious.

Goldar stepped back from the blast and accidently stepped on Mordant's foot.

"Hey bonehead, get off my foot." Mordant knocked on Goldar's metallic leg.

Goldar ignored him.

Zedd stood reverently before the glowing egg. "After two thousand years of searching... I have finally found you."

Mordant banged on Goldar's leg again. "Yo, earth to Bigfoot!"

Goldar swat at Mordant. "Watch your mouth, fuzz-ball!"

"SILENCE!" Zedd commanded of them.

Rita turned to Goldar. "Where did you find this rabid little rodent, anyway?!"

"Mordant's my second cousin three times removed on my mother's side. He's just visiting for the summer." Goldar explained. Something like that anyway...

"Well put a muzzle on him!" She hissed.

Zedd aimed the staff at the egg and sent a blast of energy. The egg opened up with a woosh of decompressing air, webs of electricity branched our, soon followed by a swirl of black smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the group gathered around a vat of bubbling, purple, phosphoscent ooze.

Rita stuck a finger in the sticky substance and pulled some out. "What... you spent two thousand years looking for this tub of SNOT!"

As if in response, the ooze boiled and frothed. But Zedd and Rita were too busy arguing to notice.

Zedd faced of with Rita. "Don't you ever have anything nice to say?!"

Rita placed her hands on her waist. "Well, if I did, I certainly wouldn't say it to you!"

The ooze slither and slurped as the substance raised up and took on the ghastly shape of Ivan Ooze.

Mordant tugged at Zedd. "Boss."

Zedd ignored him, waving him off. He continued to argue. "For you information, this is not your average, run-of-the-mill tub of snot!"

"You're trying to tell me there are different levels of snot?" Rita exclaimed.

"Boss." The rodent tried again.

"WHAT!" An irritated Zedd turned to Mordant, only to have Ivan catch his attention.

Ivan was standing with his lips apart, reveling jagged teeth, one of with was made of glistening sliver. He stretched his sinewy arms and released an enormous yawn. Putting his hands on his head, he cracked it. "Ahhhhhhhh..." He smacked his lips together and opened his arms theatrically. "Ladies and Gentlemen... the Ooze is back!!"

Rita blushed. "He's so cute."

Her husband flashed her an angry look and turned black to Ivan. "I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all the is good and decent. I is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

The purple creature gave a slight bow. "How can I ever repay you."

"Do you recall the name... Zordon of Eltare?"

Ivan's face went dark, sending a flash of lightening up into the air.

Mordant turned to Goldar. "Seems to ring a bell."

"I want you to destroy Zordon, so that my evil may once again reign supreme!" He let out a laugh.

"I will not only destroy him, I will OBLITERATE his entire being. It will be like Zordon of Eltare never existed!" Ivan hissed at the group.

Rita smirked appreciatively. "Finally, a real man."

Goldar handed Ivan a scrap of paper. "Here's his address."

Ivan read the paper. "...left off Interstate 12?!" He looked at them puzzled. "What's and 'interstate'?"

Mordant blinked in surprise. "It's like a freeway. How long have you been locked up?!"

Zedd nodded to him. "We shall leave you to weave your wicked ways."

Rita smiled. "Now we go out on the town. First dinner, then dancing, then--" With a zap the four disappeared.

-

The five teenagers and one adult teleported onto the construction sight. They were surrounded by rock piles, pools of water and a plethora of building supplies.

Kim looked around the site from the place on the ground. She had been so unused to that sort of teleporting that she had gotten a sort of rough landing. Boy was she getting old. "Ugh." She accepted Tommy hand to help her up. "Thanks." She took a better look around the site. "This seems awfully familiar."

Billy looked down at the mud puddle he landed in. "Remind me to have a word with Alpha about his teleporting calculations."

"Anybody see anything?" Aisha asked them. The teens turned to Kim.

Kim looked at them in surprise. "Don't look at me. It was ten years ago." She sighed, brushed off her pants, and shifted her bracelet. They were still looking at her. "We're looking for a giant purple egg, okay? It can't be that hard to find." Starting to get a little annoying. Not like she could be expected to remember everything.

Tommy nodded. There would be time to talk later. "Right." He chose a random direction. "Let's look over there..."

They headed up the slope, the egg coming into view.

"We're late. I knew it." Kim muttered as she reached the egg. She trailed her fingers around it's rim, suddenly becoming wary.

Tommy was suddenly struck by how old this Kimberly looked. How much she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Suddenly, Aisha let out a scream. The others turned to find a guy in a security outfit standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

A memory over came Kim.

_Memory_

_"And you know... if there's one thing I reeeally hate..." The mans face became distorted. His skin changed color and he shot up about a foot. A couple moments later, Ivan Ooze stood in the security guy's place. He grinned. "It's TEENAGERS"_

_End Memory_

Kim watched the Security Guy come closer. She pointed at him, her voice became slightly shaky. "Not a security guard. Not a security guard. Not a security guard. Not a security guard." She had to restrain herself from transparent so anything he threw at her would hurt. Her eyes hardened

"Wha.." Rocky trailed off, looking at the good doctor.

The security guard looked at Kim a moment. Something was off about her. She smelled just like all of the other humans, but her presence was off. Like there was some other power in her. "What do you mean?" He asked her innocent.

Her eyes darkened and she fell into a defensive stance. "You're Ivan Ooze." She stated.

The guard grinned and he began to change shape until a purple being was in his place.

The teens feel into a position much like Kim's.

"Gross." Aisha let out a squeal.

Ivan grinned again. "Thank you. Though it seem that I need no introduction, let me do. I am the infamous, world-reviled, universally despised, IVAN OOZE!"

"Well, pack your bag cause we're sending you back where you came from!" Adam called out. This guy was getting on his nerves.

Ivan snorted. "Gee, a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in six thousand years."

"We're not just teenagers," Rocky stated. "We're the Power Rangers!"

Ivan put his hand on his face in mock fear. "Oooh, where's my autograph book?" He looked them over reproachfully. "Power Rangers, huh? So Zordon is still using a bunch of rug-rats to do his dirty work." He looked at Kim. "And what's your story?" He paused a moment. "And speaking of rats..." Ivan raised both hands and shot electricity out, making the humans dive away. In their place was a throng of giant rats. "From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist!" He laughed. "WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!" A moment later, he was gone.

"He's gone." Rocky stated.

Kim rolled her eyes. Obviously.

Adam grinned. "Let's take them."

Kim smiled and back flipped away from the offending creature. She turned quickly around forced her foot against its stomach, sending it flying. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

-

Smoke poured from the command centers circuit board, as the numerous control panels started to vibrate. Dark purple ooze began to seep between the creaks of the entrance.

"I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD TAKEN PROPER PREPARATIONS FROM IVAN SHOWING UP." Zordon asked of Alpha.

Alpha ran around, pushing buttons. It probably wouldn't do any good but he could try, couldn't he? "It seems that he has bypassed our wards."

The ooze slithered and gurgled across the floor, and once again Ivan raised up. He glanced around, taking in the state-of-the-art surroundings. "Gee... pretty fancy-shmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over _sixty_ centuries, you can buy something pretty nice."

Alpha dropped into a Karate stance and made some Bruce Lee noises and then lunged. "HI, YAH!"

Ivan held out his arm, zapping Alpha with an electric charge that made him start spinning.

The moment Alpha stopped, he spoke. "Welcome to Wiener World. May I take your order, please?"

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED, OOZED. YOU'RE STILL PICKING ON CREATURES SMALLER THAN YOURSELF."

The purple creature slowly circled Zordon's column of light, the giant face following his every move. "Put a cork in it 'Z'. Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures." He exploded furiously. "You robbed me of my prime! I was the Supreme Ruler of the most foul Empire in the Universe. I was the King of Calamity. The Duke of Destruction. The big man on campus!" He paused for a beat, barely enough time to breath much less talk. "And then you came along. You locked me into your stuffy little hyperlock-chamber and tossed me into the depths like yesterdays trash!"

"IT WORKED FOR OVER SIX THOUSAND YEARS."

"Don't remind me!" Ooze yelled. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be cooped up in a rotten egg for six thousand years? It's boring!" He rubbed his leg and muttered. "Not to mention I've had a Charlie horse since the Renaissance! But now the tables are turned..." Ivan trailed off and pulled out a flute. He played a few notes. "... it's time to pay the piper!" He used the flute like a lighting rod and shot our out a blast that destroyed the panel. "Oh, the things I have missed. The BLACK PLAGUE!" He blew up another panel. "The SPANISH INQUISITION!" Another bolt. "The 70's." He blew up another panel. Then he sent another bolt, demolishing an energy pillar. "And now, finally, I have the strength to destroy your pathetic powers forever!!"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Ivan snorted. "News flash, light bright! I already have!!" He continued to destroy th command center.

-

Tommy watched the rats escape into the unfinished complex and called out, "It's morphin' time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

As they entered the dark room, Tommy asked the others, "Anybody see them?"

The red ranger nodded. "Activating Power Scope!" A scope snapped into place over Rocky's left eye. A couple moments later he locked onto them. "They're above us!"

The creatures jumped down an pounced.

Aisha picked up an handful of dirt. "Hey, handsome!" She tossed it into his eyes as it turned. "My mistake." She followed through with an over the shoulder through, crashing in on the floor.

The white ranger pulled out his saber. "Saba Saber?"

Saba yawned. "What a dream I was having!"

Tommy rolled his eyes at the saber. "We've got company."

Saba caught sight of the rats. "Rats! I hate rats!"

On a level above, Kim watch five of the rats surround her. "Now you see me." She stated. Smiling, she stood straight up and waved bye much to the confusion of the rats. She let herself fall though the floor, landing in a crouching position. "Now you don't." She looked at the ceiling and rejoined the fight.

Tommy threw Saba at the rats and watched as they tried to knock him down, amused.

"Na na na na na!" The saber teased.

The rats chased after Saba as he headed out onto a water-slick area with a large power cable running across it. Once the rats were all in the watered down area, Saba sliced the cable. The rats didn't even stand a chance.

If it was possible the saber smiled. "Fried mice, anyone?"

The last of the mice staggered away, squeaking.

Kim walked over to Aisha. "None to bright are they."

The yellow ranger looked at her in surprise.

Suddenly, there was and explosion of electrical activity and the teens watched, stunned, as their costumes de-materialized and they appeared back in civilian clothes.

Adam looked at the others in shock. "What's going on?"

Kim paled considerably. "It's Zordon."

"We need to get to the command center." Billy tried their communicator, but nothing happened.

Tommy sighed, worry apparent in his eye. "Come on, guys..."

-

The place was trashed when they arrived..


	9. Interlude: A Winter Cold

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form.

A/N: Okay, so there were a few people who wanted to see past Kim in the future, so I caved and gave in. Another interlude. I hope the whole Zeltrax thing comes as surprise. It's probably not even that good. Sorry. It's not that believable. Again sorry. This takes place a day after past Kim arrives.

"Achoo!" Kira sneezed as she snuggled deeper under the covers. She was sick. At least that what she had been told. Nothing more than a cold, but sick enough to get to stay home. Home. It had been a very long time since she really called any place home. She sighed and smirked. Jason had to call both Kim and her in sick. That phone call was something that had gotten her out of bed, even if her head really did feel like it was falling apart. She peaked her head out of the covers when there was a knock at the door.

The teenage Kim stuck her head in the door. "Hey."

Kira smiled. "Hey." She sat up. "What's up?"

Kim shrugged. "I was wondering if you were feeling any better." She offered. Plus, she was bored. And curious. She had seen pictures that was in her future selves house. But that wasn't like hearing about it.

"I'm fine." Kira smiled at her concern. Maybe, her past and present selves weren't so different. "What do you want to know?" She slid over to one side of the bed to let Kim sit down.

Kim took up her offer and at beside her. "What am I like?"

Kira sighed and took a sip of the water bottle beside her. "You're... You're... Well, you're a teacher." At Kim's look, she elaborated. "You're an adult at times, and you kinda act like a teenager at other times. Just like Jason." Kira smirked. "Or maybe I should say Coach Scott."

"I'm a teacher?" Kim wasn't sure what to make of that. A teacher of what? The only thing that came to mind was gymnastics.

"You're my science teacher." Kira informed her.

Science teacher? That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Yep." Kira replied to the other teens silent question. "Plus, you are a pink ranger."

Kim's eyes shot straight at her. "I'm still the pink ranger." She said.

Kira made a sort of move with her hand. "You are _a_ pink ranger, just not the one you are know." Kim's expression prompted her to explain. "You are the pink dino thunder ranger." She lifted her wrist to show her bracelet. A moment later it had changed in to the morpher.

"You're yellow?" Kim asked. At Kira's nod she decided to ask farther. "And Jason..." She left at lot of room for an explanation.

"Black." Was the one word answer. Kira was feeling much better. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." She hopped out of bed, intent on getting a couple of Tylenol as well as a sandwich.

"Homework." Kira stated as Ethan laid the books on the table in front of her.

Ethan grinned. "It's my way of saying get well soon."

Kira blinked. Someway of saying that. "You know, chocolate say that even better."

"I did all you assignments. All you have to do is sign your name." He watched her reaction.

A genuine smile came over her face. "Chocolate means nothing to be."

"Hey!" Conner called out from his place on the couch. "How come she doesn't have to do her work!"

Ethan grinned. This was another reason that he did Kira's homework for her. For Conner's reaction. "Because, she's sick."

Kim had to laugh at them.

Conner mumbled something about double standards, an annoying yellowing ranger, and not even sick. He reached for some chips from the bag that Kira was holding. She pulled it out of his reach. Conner frowned. "You're tryin' to Bogart the cheesy chips. What's that about?"

Kira grinned at the annoyed red ranger. "I don't want to spread the germs."

Conner snorted in an I-don't-care way and grabbed some chips. "How did you get sick anyways?"

Kira grabbed a tissue, just a moment before sneezing. "I blame it on Coach Scott."

"Jason?" Kim asked. Why?

As if reading her mind, Kira replied. "He's the one who kicked me out of the house. I got caught in the rain coming home."

Conner frowned. "Why did you call me? Or take Dr. H's jeep?"

"One, I left my cell inside and didn't think of it till it was to late and two, Ethan has Kim's jeep." Kira glared. She was feeling irritable. It showed.

Kim was about to say something, but Ethan stopped her. "Ignore her."

"Whatever." The teenage yellow ranger mumbled, leaning back. She suddenly perked up, remembering something Ethan had told her yesterday. "So, Conner... Ethan told me you got a new girlfriend."

Conner, surprisingly, blushed. Something few had ever seen. "She's not my girlfriend."

Ethan grinned. "She couldn't speak a word of English."

"So?" The red ranger replied.

Ethan snorted. "You couldn't understand a word she said."

He grinned and pulled a book out of his bag. "I've been practicing. Try me." He passed the book to Kira. "Uh... bra ist un caparu. Love is our language."

Kira smirked. "Actually, love is your sandwich, but thanks for playing." She passed the book back.

"Whatever, OK? We shared this thing... this, ummm, cosmic connection." Conner frowned and to the book from her with a jerk.

Kira blew a raspberry at him.

"You shared half an hour and a coffee." The blue ranger replied.

Conner glared at his fellow rangers. He sat down beside Kim. "Ist bra limolay? What do you know about love?"

Kira rolled her eyes. This was such a him thing. He was going to start picking up girls in another language. If he could ever get it right. "Conner, you're hopeless. You can barely conjugate English..."

"Who cares about being grammatically correct. I'm in love..." He passed the book to Kim, hoping she would help. "Help?"

Kim hesitated before finally taking the book. "Okay."

Conner concentrated. "Love make the world go around. Deprimere ille bubula linter."

Kim flipped through the book, finding the words. "Debase... the... beef... canoe." She smiled. "Why does that strike me as not right?"

Jason frowned as he clicked a couple of the buttons on the computer, figuring that the readouts must be wrong. Because, that wasn't possible. He had ran a spectral scan on Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesogog. They were human. But that wasn't what had him in shock. The computer had found a match for Zeltrax.

"Tommy."

Conner shook his head, sort of laughing. "No. No way, cause that would mean..." He turned back to the teenage Kim and his jaw dropped as he gaped at her.

"Oh my..." The teenage version of the science teacher blinked and walked out of the room in a daze.

Kira frowned. "So Zeltrax and Kim..." She trailed off leaving him to fill in the blanks.

"Yep." Jason replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kira stumbled out of the room, her hand over her mouth.


	10. Switching Places: Part 3

Disclaimer: Ha! Like I owned this. If I owned this, I wouldn't be currently sitting on a backpack, a couple of blankets, and three pillows instead of a chair. It is _not_ comfortable.

Author's Notes: I tried to get this out as fast as I could. Thanks to all that reviewed. It made me try to get it out as fast as possible.

_PadFootCc_- Yes, Tommy is Zeltrax. I am a big Tommy/Kim fan and I had been trying to rack my brain as to how to integrate him into it. Then someone had given me the idea. Kim doesn't find out for a while though.

_Ghostwriter_- I heard the chocolate and homework on one of the episodes and couldn't help myself.

_Harry2_- Not sure how I'm going to explain it, though I have a few ideas.

_DeathDragon66_- Kim had always been my favorite ranger. I usually put her in all my fanfiction. (That's Power Ranger related, of course)

* * *

Past

The place was trashed. There was smoking debris, ravaged panels, exposed wires and mechanisms. One of the pillars had been knocked over and lights were flickering on and off.

"...what happened here?..." Tommy was barely audible even though there was complete silence in the chamber, except for the occasional buzz of one of the broken machines.

Adam spotted Alpha's arm protruding from a mound of rubble. He scampered over to him. "Guys!" He called to the others.

As the other's quickly uncovered the battered robot, Kim hung back, her face paling. It was happening again. But.. it couldn't be. She had warned them. She had told them. She had all but spelled it out from them. How could this have happened again? Her eyes filled with tears.

Billy sat the robot up. "Alpha, are you okay!"

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too!" Alpha 5 let out a high pitched laughed.

"He must have blown an anitromic demodulator!" Billy commented.

Aisha turned the place where Zordon was supposed to be. "Oh, no..."

Everyone followed Aisha's gaze, thunderstruck expressions coming over them. Laying on a destroyed bed of crystals was Zordon, aged a good sixty years.

The teenagers ran over to him, forlorn.

Aisha's voice trembled. "What's happening to him?"

Billy's voice raised a few notches, becoming slightly hysterical. "Outside of his time warp he's aging at a vastly accelerated rate!"

Kim's voice called out from the back of the room where she was backed against a consol, trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. "How... But I shouldn't have happened. I told you that he'd come..." Her voice broke off. "Not again. Not again." There were tears rolling down her face. "We have to help him." She began to slowly walk towards Zordon.

Zordon opened his eyes and smiled. "... Rangers... thank goodness you're safe."

Tommy gave Kim a quick glance as she stepped beside him. He wanted to reassure her that it would be alright, but at this moment he wasn't sure how she would react. Tommy turned back to Zordon. "We have to get you back inside your time warp."

Zordon shook his head, using some of the little energy that he had left. "I'm afraid that's impossible. The power has been destroyed. It's gone... The Zords, the weapons... all of it." He paused for a beat and closed his eyes, scaring the ones around him. They were relieve when he once again opened his eyes. "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are no more." He sighed. "... Be strong... Ivan almost overthrew the planet once... and now I am afraid he has the strength to see his scheme through." He looked over at Kim. "Kimberly, I am sorry. I'm afraid that we will not be able to return you to your time." He closed his eyes reserving what strength he had left.

Billy shook his head, refusing to believe it. "What're we going to do?"

Alpha's voice broke through, before anyone could say anything. "I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them, Sam-I-Am!"

Billy walked behind Alpha and opened a panel on his back, making an adjustment.

Alpha's head rolled back like he was going to sneeze. "Ah-ah-ahhhh-CHOO!" Sparks burst from where his nose was supposed to be. He sniffed. "Thanks, Billy." He accepted a hanky from Rocky and wiped his nose area.

Adam crossed his arms. "There has to be something we can do."

"Come on, guys, think!" Tommy cried.

It was Rocky who answered. "What about that power Kim was talking about? What was it called? Um... Ninjetti?"

Kim's eyes widened with recognition. "Yeah..."

Alpha shook his head. "There is no time. He will be gone before you get back."

"That can't be. It happened before." Kim replied.

"There are a number of possibilities for the differences. The timing could be off or he could have hit something that had depleted more power than you had. But, unless we can find another source of power, it is impossible."

The teenager gather around Zordon once again. Kim hung back once again, glancing downing as Alpha walked to her side.

Kim could feel tears in her eyes once again. She brushed them away, the silver bracelet on her arm glittering. Another power source. It would leave her defenseless and majorly suck at her energy. But just maybe... She looked to Alpha and whispered, "If I had a source of power would you do me a favor and not tell the other's where you got it?"

Alpha nodded. "Why?"

"It will draw energy straight from me and I'd don't want them to worry. But if it does suck to much energy, it _will_ kill me." She whispered. At Alpha's nod she slipped the bracelet off of her wrist and handed it to him.

He took the bracelet from her and headed over to the central power reserve. Alpha rigged it to the system and walked over to the teenagers. "I found another source of power."

"You did?" Aisha asked, hope filling her voice.

Alpha nodded and walked over to the power converter to turn it on. He noticed that Kim had once again stepped behind the teenagers. She nodded at him and he flicked the power on.

The teenagers turned to see that the time warp was once again there. Although he was still unconcious.

Kim, however, gasped and nearly falling over, feeling the power being sucked out of her. She would have fallen to her knee if she hadn't braced herself for the fall. Luckily, the only one to notice was Alpha. She nodded to him, acknowledging to him that she was okay. Looking up, she noticed that Zordon was back and smiled. Kim up righted herself and managed to regain some composure.

Tommy looked around to see the faces of the other. Kim looked a little more pale than she had before and weak, but when she noticed him noticing she just smiled.

Alpha walked over beside Rocky and shook his head. "I fear that it is only temporary. It will sustain his life force for only a matter of thirty-two hours. But it will buy you time to get the great power from Phaedos." He shook his head. "There is not even enough energy to let you transform again. I only have enough power to send you there... I can't bring you back."

"Then how will we get back?" Rocky asked.

"... You'll have to pray that the legends are true." Alpha 5 turned back to Kimberly who had managed to dreg up enough energy to put some color back into her cheeks. "You will also have to accompany them."

"Why?" Kim asked. It would just take more of her energy. If the journey was to back it would take up to much energy, she would fall unconcious and then into a coma and with the energy still drawing from her, it would kill both her and Zordon.

"Our Kimberly won't have the Ninjetti power. It would still be on Phaedos. If you'll accept it and transfer it to our Kim." Alpha informed her.

"But I have already accepted the power once. Won't that mess things up?" Kimberly asked, understanding where he was coming from. She couldn't help but voice her fears, though.

"Since your powers have been inactive for a time, it shouldn't."Alpha shook his head, and punched in the final codes. "Safe journey!" He pulled the lever. "Be careful!"

The five teenagers and one adult transformed into six streams of color and blasted off through the ceiling.

"Be safe." Alpha whispered.

* * *

Zedd, Rita and their minions were inside Zedd's dark palace. Goldar was looking through Rita's telescope as Rita ranted.

"How could he let them slip through his hands!" Rita yelled, outraged. "He's no better than the rest of the hires help around here!"

Goldar looked up from the telescope. "According to the TX Tracker, they're headed for Phaedos."

Zedd growled and clinched the staff tighter. "I'm going to fire that slimeball so fast his head is going to spin."

The door flung open and Ivan swept regally into the room. "Hi, honey, I'm home." He grinned at them.

Rita's screechy voice cut through the air. "You garlic-sucking dinglebrain. The Rangers are going after the Great Power!" She turned to her husband. "I thought you said that this guy was the Master of Disaster?" She turned once again to Ooze. "He's nothing but a slime-infested, jelly-bellied blob of--" Rita was shut up by a wad of ooze that shot from his hand to her mouth. "Rrgh mmffpprr brghuh!"

Zedd jumped up from his seat and approached Ivan. "How dare you! Nobody shuts up Rita but me!"

Ivan shook his head. "Sorry, slick, there's been a slight change of plans." He held his arms out in his trademark stance. "The 'booger man' is taking over." He dropped regally into Zedd's chair.

"Nobody double-crosses Lord Zedd and lives!"

Slipping behind Goldar, Mordant used him as a shield. "Zedd's gonna kick this snotball into next week!"

Zedd shot a blast from his staff at Ivan, who just giggled. "Ooooh, that tickles." Ivan grinned. "My turn." He zapped Rita and Zedd, making them disappear in a flash of light.

Mordant glanced at a snow-globe on the table, his mouth falling open. Inside of it was Rita and Zedd.

Wiping the ooze off of her mouth, Rita started ranting at her husband, her voice very munchkiny. "This is all your fault! If you'd taken me out tonight like you were supposed to, none of this would have happened."

Ivan turned menacingly to Goldar and Mordant. "Now you have a choice, either serve me, or join those insufferable cheesedongs."

Goldar exchanged a look with Mordant, then turned back to Ivan. "We never liked the cheesedongs in the first place."

Mordant agreed. "Couldn't stand them. Low-class all the way. And did you catch a whiff of their BREATH! It's like having a conversation with a couple of onions! Not to mention..." He was cut off as Goldar threw a hand over Mordant's mouth.

"He's just visiting for the summer." Goldar apologized. "Now what about the Rangers, oh hideous one?"

Ivan nodded. "Ah yes, the Rangers!" He made a hoarking sound and spit ooze onto the floor.

"Gasunteit." Mordant muttered.

The ooze began to multiply in size and take shape. Moments later ten bird-like creatures with long beaks and enormous wings appeared.

Tengu Warriors.

They started to gobble, squawk and chirp like newborn chickens. The cacophony of sounds began to grow continuously.

"SHUT YOU BEAKS!" Ivan yelled, grinning as the Tengu immediately fell silent. "Tengu Warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, find the Power Rangers... and TEAR THEM APART!"

The creatures made horrendous squawking sounds as they spread their reptilian wings, preparing to take flight.

Ivan turned to the others. "Mordant, go with them and report back to me!"

Mordant shook his head repeatedly. "You know boss, I'd really like to help out but I've got this gastronomic condition which rules out all space travel!" He was grabbed by one of the Tengu and they took off like a flock of bats. "Watch the hair!" His voice faded away.

Inside the snow globe, Zedd waved his arms around in outrage. "Isn't this just typical! We finally do somebody a good turn and just look what happens!"

"From now on it's E-V-I-L, NO exceptions!" Rita replied. She plopped down on the ground, sending up a flurry of snow substitute.

* * *

Five streaks of color flew through the sky of Phaedos. White, red, yellow, pink, and black. They landed on the sand, materializing into human bodies.

Tommy immediately jumped up. "Everybody okay?" He glanced around watching the three teenagers jump up as well. The adult Kimberly seemed to be taking a little longer.

Kim took a deep breath. That teleporting had taken out more than she anticipated. But she did manage to pull herself to her feet. She counted the teenagers. Four. There were only four. That's wrong. "Where's Billy?"

Inside the command center, Alpha was working frantically. Hitting buttons and levers. "Ay, yi, yi, yi! The filamentary transistors have malfunctioned!" Sparks erupted from the panel, singeing him. He snarled. "Why you low-frequency, battery operated--" He trailed off, winding up and delivering a mighty kick to the panel. It suddenly came to life with beeps and blips.

The five scoured the sky. A blue light shot through the sky and materialized in midair. "WHOAAAHHH!" He splashed into a puddle.

"Billy!" Aisha called out, running to his side. The others quickly joined her.

Kimberly took in his soaked clothes. No apparent injuries. "You okay?"

Billy looked at her, pausing before answering. "I think so." He looked down at the puddle and his mud soaked apparel. "This puddle thing is really getting on my nerves." He grinned as Rocky and Tommy helped him up.

They were sitting on a pale sandy beach, littered with rocks and one strange looking bird that took one look at them and flew off. A large fish poked its head above the silent cerulean blue water, eerily resembling the Lochness Monster. There was exotic jungle environment was behind them, emerald in color with flecks of vibrant flower colors. There were strange animal sounds coming from it.

"Welcome to beautiful downtown Phaedos." Aisha commentated. The surroundings were truly beautiful.

Rocky agreed. "...Incredible..."

"Just like I remember." Kimberly mumbled to herself. She still felt a little weak, but she was getting better.

Tommy nodded. "Let's see if we can find this Master warrior." He headed down the path, only one thing on his mind.

* * *

Ivan was walking through Angel Grove Chemical Plant, Goldar beside him. He examined the machines and nodded. This would do. He turned to Goldar. "Taking over the world is one thing. It's finding good help to run it for you that's the killer."

"You want me to place a few calls?" Goldar questioned the purple creature.

"No need. I'm going to use the young minds of Angel Grove."

Goldar tried not to snicker. "No offense, boss, but they may find yo a tad disgusting."

"Yes, well, I suppose you'd know a little something about that." Ivan paused looking at the gold monkey. "Not to worry. I'll ever so gently lure them in and mold them into a army of devils! And what better way to entice them... than with a little Ivan's Ooze!" He approached one of the enormous vats and turned a tap. It burped and gloped as purple ooze poured out.

"But boss, what about their parents?" Goldar watched the ooze pour out.

Ivan smirked. "Ah, the old and doddering. I'm going to scourge their puny minds, reducing them to zombie's. And then I'll put them to work rebuilding my empire." There was a loud thunk and he turned to find two teenagers enter the room, waving a 'help wanted' flier. Both were wearing their garnish blazers and dark sunglasses.

Skull smiled. "I understand you're looking for a few new assistants."

Bulk did a G.Q. stance and began on the speech they had devised. "Well put your mind to rest 'cause now you've got the best."

Ivan wasn't too pleased. "What is this! I advertised for brilliant and good looking assistants!"

"Hi, I'm brilliant." Skull extended his hand.

Bulk joined him. "And I'm good looking."

"And I'm Little-Bo-Peep." Ivan replied as he stepped forward.

Both Bulk and Skull lowered their glasses and took a good look at Ivan. They both swallowed hard.

Skull turned to Bulk, tittering nervously. "Bulk... why don't we give Mr. Peep, over here, a chance to think it over?"

"A stellar idea, Skull." Bulk grabbed Skulls arm and they began to back away.

"Not so fast, greaseballs." Ivan said, annoyed. Goldar blocked the exit and he grabbed their shoulders. "You'll have to do."

* * *

They moved through out the foreboding jungle terrain, their ears alert to all the unearthly sounds surrounding them.

Kimberly hung toward the back, pausing momentarily to catch her breath. Her energy was quickly draining. At this rate, she wouldn't make it. She didn't glance up as she even heard someone approach her.

"Hey." Tommy said to Kim. She was pale. Maybe it was a side effect of the time traveling? She glance up at him finally. "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about everything." Kim replied. "Everything that is changing here. My own time. The differences. We saved Zordon that time, but with everything that is going on, I'm not sure it can be done this time." She ran her hand through her hair.

Adam shook his head. "We can do it. He's going to make it."

"Adam's right. We'll get this warrior... save Zordon... and send that slimeball Ivan Ooze back to the sewer he crawled out of." Tommy told her. She seemed to think that over for a minute before straightening up and looking around. "What?"

Kim just shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled at them. "You're right."

Hiding behind a tree, Mordant watched them pass. He nodded to the Tengu.

Moments later, there was a horrific screech. They looked up in the air was the Tengu warriors came sweeping out of the sky.

"Take cover!" Rocky called out.

It was too late. The Tengu attacked with unbelievable ferocity. They slashed with their claws, stabbed with their beaks and battered with their wings.

"Oh, great. Tengu." Kim rolled away from another one. "I had hoped to seen the last of them a long time ago." She muttered.

"THEY'RE TOO STRONG!" Aisha called out, right before she was knocked into a tree.

"We need our powers!" Adam was hurtled into some bushes. He glanced up in time to see Kim being tossed into the creek and hear her groan. He knew how she felt.

Mordant grinned. "WHAM! KAPOW! BOOM!" He accidently punched the tree and bit off a curse.

Reaching Kim before she could get up, one of the Tengu managed to get Kim in a choke hold. And in her weakened state, she could fight them off.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Tommy rushed to help her and another Tengu tripped him, causing him to tumble head over heels down a slope.

There was an otherworldly cry and a tall slender figure in a tattered robe swung down on a vine. What she pulled of was nothing short of a miracle. She executed snapped her staff in half and began to spin them. They emitted a high pitched squeaky noise, causing the Tengu to freak out.

"What's the matter with you woodpeckers! Take this guy out!" Mordant cried. The Tengu just continued to squawk and squeal. "The Tengu Warriors my butt! The Tengu Turkeys is more like it!" He watched as the Tengu began to retreat, winging through the trees. "Hey, aren't you bird-brains forgetting something!" One of them returned an snatched him up. "Watch the meathooks!" He called as they disappeared into the sky.

They recovered and the teens exchanged looks of utter disbelief.

Kim just groaned and sat up. "Ouch. Now that hurt." Someone held a hand out to her and she took it. She looked up to find Billy standing beside her. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

The figure cut in. "You're trespassing." She paused a beat. "Now state your business."

Tommy felt the others come to stand beside him. "We're looking for the Master Warrior. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Her." Kim whispered to Tommy.

Everyone immediately quieted. Even the robbed figure stopped all movement.

"What?" Tommy requested of her.

"Her." She replied, louder. "The master warrior is a girl." Kim grinned. "As our robed friend may know." Her grin grew as she turned to the robed figure. "Don't you Dulcea?"

The robed figure shed her rob. Underneath was a scantily clad, stunningly amazonian woman. The master warrior, Dulcea. "How do you know who I am?" She demanded of the woman.

"That is a story for another time." Kim replied. "We came to you for a reason. Zordon is dying."

Dulcea frowned. Too much at one time. "Zordon? Zordon of Eltar?" At Kim nod, her frown deepened. "How did this happen!" This question she directed to the one in the middle who was wearing the white. He was just standing there, staring.

Kim looked over at Tommy, who was gaping. She gave him a cold look and thunked her one with her elbow. Even though they weren't dating in the future, she knew that the one of this time and this Tommy were dating and that was enough for her to do that. "The lady asked you a question."

Tommy just blinked and glanced at the adult Kim. "Huh..oh, uh, we're, ah..."

"Guys." Kim mumbled before intervening. "He was attacked by this horrific being. Ivan Ooze."

It was Dulcea's turn to gape. "Ivan Ooze is free! We are all in mortal danger!" She moved off leaving the others to follow. "Let's go."

As they quickly followed her through the brush, Aisha turned to Kim and spoke under her breath. "Kind of bossy, isn't she?" She was rewarded with a muffled snicker from the adult.


	11. Switching Places: Part 4

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own anything other than the idea, than you give me too much credit. Really. WAY too much.

Author's Note: I realized that the parts of this seem to be taking forever, but I can't help it. Don't forget to REVIEW!

-

It was the middle of the day in Angel Grove Park. Dozen's of kids ranging in age from eight to seventeen were swarming Bulk and Skull, who had set up a booth with a large banner that read, 'FREE OOZE'.

Some of the kids stretched the ooze, other molded it, and other threw it at each other. It was an ooze free-for-all.

Ivan was dressed up as magician from some kids worst nightmare. None seemed to care, however. "Boys and girls, girls and boys, gather round and feast you eyes. This ain't sludge and this ain't gunk... this is the one and only Ivan's Ooze! Yesireebob. It's ooey, gooey and even kind of chewy. But best of all, it's FREE!"

Bulk and Skull ran the booth. One of the banners screamed 'OOZE RULES' and even more kids crowed around.

Bulk handed one out. "Here you go! No pushing!" He yelled at one of them.

"There's enough for everybody!" Skull added.

Fred approached them through the crowd. "So where's this guy come from?"

Bulk and Skull exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Uh... that's classified, top secret, confidential, undercover information." Skull informed him.

"If we told you– we'd have to kill you." Bulk added and handed Fred a container, who just looks at it.

Skull examined the kids and sees some kid hurl some ooze at him. "Incoming!" He exclaims. Skull ducked, causing Bulk to get splattered in the face. Bulk glared at Skull, wiped off some gloop, and flicked it at Skull.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Come one, come all – it's an OOZE FREE FOR ALL!" He smiled, revealing a glistening silver tooth.

-

Five teenagers and two adults were seated on rocks by a lakeside, all of them drinking from clay mugs. Dulcea handed Rocky the last bowl.

Aisha stared into at hers with a grim expression. "Is this..." She examined it more closely. "Food?"

"They're called squirbs." Dulcea let them know. She watched as the other adult lifted out the eel-like creature and watched it squirm between her fingers. The other adult was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. What had they called her? Kim, was it? She seemed to know her. But they had never met.

Kim dropped it back into the bowl. "Mine seems to be a little undercooked."

Dulcea picked up a white bowl and pinched out a few brown flakes, sprinkling them over her squirbs. "Add a few dried weevils and you'll never know the difference."

The others looked on as Billy held one of the squirbs over his mouth and dropped it in. He chewed it a few times, then let out a burp. Billy blushed. "...Not bad."

"Listen, we appreciate your hospitality, but we really don't have time for this." Tommy said.

Dulcea looked at Tommy. "I know, but there is one thing that I must know." She turned to Kim. "You know of me. How is that?"

Kim placed her bowl on the ground and sighed. "It's very simple. I'm from the future."

"The future? Really?" Dulcea leaned forward, intrigued.

"Yes." Kim answered. "When I come from, we meet when we came in search of the Great Power. We found , we got it , we came home and destroyed Ivan Ooze."

Dulcea nodded. "It is said that to those who possess the Power... all things are possible."

"Where did it originate?" Billy asked curiously.

Dulcea took a deep breath. "In another time, another dimension. It was brought here long ago by the "Nathadians", a people who are now all but extinct." She glanced around, noticing that even Kim looked interested. This was something that she obviously did not know. "They built an impenetrable stone Monolith to store the power and keep it from their enemies." Dulcea paused. "For thousands of years, beings from all over the Universe have tried to obtain it... ALL have perished." She sat back, her words hanging heavily in the air.

Aisha cut the silence. "So how can we get to it?"

"The only way to obtain the power is to achieve the highest state of being..." Dulcea was cut off by Tommy.

"And how do we do that?"

Dulcea glared at him. "By learning the ancient art of Ninjetti. It is the Genesis of what you on earth have come to know as the Ninja. It is the perfect union of mind, body and spirit."

Rocky frowned, crossing his arms. "Look, Zordon doesn't have much longer to live. And for all we know, Angel Grove could already be under attack. We don't have TIME for this!" He practically yelled the last part.

As Rocky was talking, an ant-eater looking thing had walked up behind Kim. It's snout was know working it's way over Kimberly's shoulder. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed.

"You don't understand. If you do not have the Ninjetti, the power will destroy you." She paused momentarily, taking a deep breath. "To reach the Monolith we must traverse the Neola jungle. We will train today, and set out on foot tomorrow."

Kim felt something tickle under her chin. She shook it off, wiping under her chin. It tickled again. She finally glanced down, catching sight of the ant-eater. Kim's eyes widened and let out a ear-piercing shriek, falling off of her seat.

This caught the attention of everyone else. The ant-eater like thing jumped up and down, yammering and gesticulating. "HNUGLHLU PHUNGLUMP BUGHLSMRPH GBUJIPHN HUPHLGMPNORU!"

Dulcea placed her hand on her hips. "Snoggle, you watch your language!"

Snoggle just pranced over to Aisha and refilled her tea-cup.

"Are you alright?" Dulcea looked over at Kim.

Kim nodded and tried to catch her breath. She really didn't need that on top of the energy that was currently draining out of her. "Fine." She managed to pull her self back up on her perch. "Just peachy."

Snoggle was still sitting beside Aisha. "Slnughyu buglhugrmrph?"

"Excuse me?" Aisha questioned it.

"Slnughyu buglhugrmrph?"

Aisha looked to Dulcea for a translation.

Dulcea grinned. "He wants to know if you'd like a cube of sugar in your tea."

"Ah... sure." Aisha replied.

There was a phoot as Snoggle blew a cube of sugar out of his snout and it splashed into Aisha's tea.

Aisha just stared at the cube for a moment. "Ah... thanks."

-

There was an ooze container sitting on the kitchen table of the Kelman's house.

Mr. Kelman looked it over curiously. He picked it up, opened it and took a sniff before sticking his fingers inside. A look of disgust covered his face.

Suddenly, a crackling electrical current ran over his entire body. His face went completely blank and his eyes glowed purple momentarily.

He turned and strode purposefully out the door.

-

Dulcea's garden was beautiful in the evenings glow. There were plants of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Dulcea and the teenage rangers were gathered around a bird-bath stand with flames leaping out of it. Kim stood back behind Dulcea, having been asked too. Dulcea said that she would talk to her separately.

Dulcea looked at the four rangers and gave a small smile. "In the language of the Nathadians, 'Nin' stands for 'man', 'jetti' stands for 'animal'. Ninjetti- man and animal, together as one." She paused a beat. "Now, put your hands inside the flame."

"Yeah, right." Aisha muttered.

"It will not harm you." Dulcea stated, having heard the mutter.

The kids hesitated a moment, then placed the hands inside the flame.

Aisha made a horrific expression, causing the other jump. She grinned and blushed. "Just kidding."

They removed their hands, which was filled with sand.

"Wow, sand." Came from Adam.

"Now tell me... what do you see?"

Aisha studied the sand for moment. It swirled for a moment before taking the shape of a bear. "I see... a bear." Her voice was bedazzled.

"Aisha, you are the bear, stalwart and bold."

"Stylin'!" She called.

Dulcea turned to Rocky, who was studying his.

"I see... an Ape."

There came a nod from Dulcea. "Rocky, you are the Mighty Ape."

Billy was squinting his eyes trying to make the shape out. "I see... a fox."

"Close. Billy, you are the Wolf, cunning and swift."

Adam didn't look to happy about his, but didn't say anything. "That's gotta be a frog."

"Adam, you are the frog, quick as lightening."

He looked slightly happier about that.

Tommy recognized the shape. Not the creature, the shape. "It's... an eagle?" He guessed.

Dulcea shook her head. "Look closer."

"... A falcon?" He tried again.

"Tommy, you are the Falcon, Winged Lord of the Sky."

Rocky regarded Dulcea with true admiration. "How do you know so much about the Ninjetti?"

Pride covered Dulcea's face as she stood tall. "I... am the sole living decedent of the "Nathadians"." She stopped and looked at Kim, was watching this all with interest. "Now prepare yourselves for the most intense physical and mental training known to man and animal.

-

Fred Kelman entered the living room, searching for his father. "Dad...?" He heaved a frustrated sigh check elsewhere. A look of concern covered his face as he found his father nowhere to be found. He exited the house to find several kids exiting their houses. Joining them in the middle of the road, recognizing the forlorn look on their faces.

One of them address the rest of the crowd. "You seen my parents?"

"I can't find my dad either." Fred added.

Another kid shook his head. "What's going on!"

Suddenly, they turned as they see a wild kid wearing grunge clothes run by howling like a banshee. A container of ooze was being held in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. He smashed an couple of trash cans with his bat. "Ooze, ooze, ooze rules!" The kid bashed in a mailbox the ran off.

Fred gave the group a startled look. "That guy was the student body President."

-

Both Kim and Dulcea (with Snoogle at her side) stood beside a pond with a narrow bamboo log spanning it and a waterfall churning in the background.

Dulcea was examining Kimberly closely. "Curious..."

"What?" Kim asked, wearily watching the other woman circle her.

She stopped in front of Kim, a curious look still on her face. "You energy. It seems to draining out of you."

Kim blinked, caught. She nodded. "It's keeping Zordon alive." The curious look on Dulcea's face deepened. "The power source that keeps him alive is connected to my DNA."

That seemed to appease Dulcea for the moment. "Alright, then." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a clear crystal that was connected to a leather string. "Take this." She handed it to Kim. "It will keep you at maximum strength while you are on Phaedos." Dulcea pulled it back slightly when Kim reached for it. "Let me warn you, though. As soon as you return to Earth you will, with in minutes, be completely drained of energy and fall unconcious." She held out the necklace once again.

Kim hesitated before taking it. "I'll have to take those odds." She tied the necklace around her neck and watched as the crystal suddenly swirled with color, before settling on pink. Energy filled her and she started slightly at the sudden feeling.

"Now I need you to observe what I do and copy it. Only then will the power be accepted." Dulcea stepped on the log, Kimberly and Snoggle watched with interest. Well, the interest was really coming from Kim. Snoggle just looked bored. "The crane maintains it's agility through the perfect harmony of mind, body and spirit." She leapt into the air, did a round-house kick, and landed perfectly on the narrow span.

"Nice!" Kim called.

Dulcea reached the end of the log, flipped through the air and landed flawlessly on the ground.

Kimberly looked at the log and heaved a sigh. Climbing onto the bamboo, she started to walk across balancing precariously on her hands. She got about a quarter of a way across before she lost her balance and fell into the shallow pond. Kim looked at Dulcea, who was trying not to laugh. "I'm getting to old for this."

It was Snoggle who laughed, making a loud honking sound.

Pulling herself to her feet, Kim shoot him a look. "Let's see you do it."

"Ghun Phung Gnouphl." Was Snoggle's indignant reply. He marched to the pole, only to be held back by Dulcea.

Dulcea frowned at him. "Snoggle, we don't have time for you to show off." She took one look at the wet, slightly mud covered, Kimberly and tried to hold back a snicker.

Kim glared at her.

-

Dulcea and Rocky were standing at the bottom of a twenty foot pole with an exotic oriental carving.

"The ape is strong, but more important it is flexible and free." Dulcea scrambled up the pole like a spider. In less than ten seconds she reached the top.

Rocky just shook his head in disbelief. "Who is this lady?" He watched as she slid down the pole and landed next to him. Taking hold of the pole, he focused for a moment. "Here goes nothing!" He got about fifteen feet in the air, loses his grip, and plummeted and slammed to the ground. "Ouch."

-

Billy and Dulcea circled one another, fighting with the spinning whistling sticks. Dulcea was blindfolded, Billy wasn't.

"The wolf relies on it's enhanced senses to guide it... He can hear what we cannot hear, he can smell what we cannot smell."

Billy took swing after swing, which Dulcea easily defected. Then Dulcea took numerous swings, thwacking Billy repeatedly and finally knocking him into the water.

"Great. I'm wet again."

-

Dulcea, Adam and Snoggle stood in an area filled with flying insects.

"The frog remains still and silent while it assesses its target... then strikes out in the blink of an eye." There was a trilling sound as Dulcea watched some kind of insect dart around her. With a thwap the trilling sound was gone. Dulcea held out her hand and let the bug go free.

Adam shook his head in disbelief. He waited a moment, before hearing a tat-tat-tat sound and a insect zipped around him. Lashing out numerous times, his missed the insect completely.

Thwump! With lightening speed, Snoogle vacuumed the fly into his snout. There was a crunching sound that indicated that Snoggle was chewing it.

Under muttered under his breath, "Show off."

-

Aisha watched as Dulcea went into a bear stance.

"The bear is sturdy as a towering tree. Nothing can uproot it." Snoggle charged at Dulcea and slammed into her. She remained as rooted as a tree. Snoggle, meanwhile, suffered some serious bodily damage.

"Girl, you've got to be kidding me." Aisha gapped. Not something she could say she had seen before.

Snoggle recovered and faced Aisha, who shrugged and entered the bear stance. He charged and slammed into her.

It sent her flying.

-

Standing on a towering rock rising out of a dark lake was Dulcea and Tommy.

"The falcon never struggled with the air, but rather becomes on with it." Dulcea leaped off the rock, soared fifty feet through the air, and landed on another protruding rock. "Join with the forces of nature!" She called back.

Tommy shook himself out of his shocked revere and began to psych himself off. "You can do this. You can do this. You can do this..." He spread his arms out, leapt...

And dropped like a rock, exploding into the black water.

Dulcea shook her head. "This could take some time."

-

Zordon pulled himself from unconsciousness to find Alpha fussing over him. "... Alpha, I am deeply concerned about the Rangers..."

Alpha 5 shook his head, concerned. "It was too dangerous, I should not have let them go. There is no way to tell wether they are okay or not."

"... We must try to communicate with them."

Alpha looked over the decimated Command Center. "Perhaps if I could locate a vertical-deflector then I could assemble a holographic-comlink."

Zordon shuttered in pain and closed his eyes.

Alpha watched over his mentor, shaking his head in anguish. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi."

-

Dulcea leaded the science teacher and teens through a circular opening in one wall, all of them looking completely wiped out. Once she reached the ornate doorway, she face the rangers. "Each of you must reach deep within and draw upon your natural instincts... Only then will you know the way of the Ninjetti." She let out a tired sigh. "Rest for a few hours. We will continue at daybreak." She headed back through the door.

"So where are we supposed to sleep?" Tommy asked her disappearing form.

Snoggle pointed to the campfire. "Buhph nghujr." He pushed Aisha toward it making a 'Na na na na na' sound through his snout. Then he hurried inside and slammed the door.

"That guy's cruisin' for a bruisn'." Aisha comment, getting positive groans from the others.

They approached the dying fire, most of them limping. Adam, Tommy, and Aisha dropped to the ground like flies. Rocky sort of fell over sideways. Both Billy and Kim sat down a little more carefully.

"I can hardly walk..." Billy trailed off, laying himself on the ground.

Aisha agreed. "I've never been this sore in my life."

A few groaned. They stared into the orange coals for a long moment, disillusioned.

Billy looked at Kim, who was leaning back against a log with her eyes closed. "Can we really pulled this off?" He asked her.

She opened her eyes. "I honestly have no idea. I can't remember doing any of this." Kim closed her eyes again.

"You didn't do any of this?" Adam replied, feeling gypped.

Kim shrugged, no having enough energy to do anything else.

Adam shook his head. "Maybe if we had more time."

Tommy sighed. "...I wonder... We've been relying on out Morphin Powers for so long... maybe we've forgotten how to rely on ourselves." There was a somber silence in reply. "We should get some rest."

They all settled in for the night.

-

There was a purple haze of smoke that had settled on the inner city construction site. Swarms of zombified parents walked through the vapors.

Ivan stepped forward, followed by Goldar. "Ladies and gentlemen, Simon says... stop!"

All parents stopped.

"Simon say... stand on one foot." They did as Ivan said. He seemed to be taking some sort operverse glee in all of it. "Simon says..."

He was cut off by Goldar. "Quack like a duck!" They started quacking.

Ivan gave Goldar an icy glare, who mumbled that it just slipped out. He turned back to the parents. "Shut up!" They kept quacking.

Goldar whispered to him. "You didn't say 'Simon say'."

"Simon says shut up!" Ivan replied irritated. They did as he said. "Now, as soon as I give the word I want all of you to start digging. Do I make myself perfectly-." The zombie parents had already started going to work. Ivan shook his head in exasperation. "This is the last time I use parents for anything!"

-

A night wind whistled through the trees, causing the branches to shiver. The sleeping rangers shifted unconsciously in union.

After a moment, there was movement in the bushes. Suddenly, amazingly, a wolf emerged, mane glistening in the moonlight. He surveyed the sleeping clan, moving straight toward Billy. Inches away, he watched Billy stir slightly with an intense gaze.

The embers were casting an orange glow on Kimberly's sleeping face and a shadow moved over her. A crane landed softly beside and gave her a curious look.

There was a flurry of flapping wings as a falcon swooped down and landed on a rock directly above Tommy. The bird fixed on Tommy with its piercing eyes.

A grunting sound was heard as a ape settled down beside Rocky.

Hopping through the air, a frog landed inches away from Adam. It sat there for a moment, it's throat throbbing.

A tree shook and a deep growl emerged from it. Aisha fidgeted in her sleep as an enormous bear shadow fell over her.

Then, all at once, the six animals vanished into thin air like spirits of the night.

-

Ivan and Goldar patrolled the parents who were busy digging.

"Let's pick it up here!" Ivan called to the group. "I've got a schedule to keep. In twenty four hours the ooze is gonna hit the fan!"

Goldar suddenly pointed to the coming flock in the sky. "Hey, boss!"

The Tengu dropped to the ground, squealing.

"What kind of landing was that! These clowns are a menace to the sky." Mordant glared at the birds.

Ivan stopped just short of rolling his eyes. "How did you fare?"

Mordant waved him off. "Oh, it couldn't have gone better. The Power Rangers didn't know what hit them." Behind him one of the Tengu squawked and made grand gestures.

"So they've been destroyed." Ivan concluded.

"Basically." Mordant answered as the Tengu squawked behind him.

Ivan gave him a suspicious look. "What do you mean 'basically'?"

"Well," Mordant started. "We were about to finish them off... when this huge monster came out of nowhere!" At Ivan's look he retracted. "Okay, maybe he wasn't so huge. But you should've seen the size of his sticks!"

A pensive look came over Ivan. "Did these sticks make a whistling sound"

Mordant nodded, confused. "How'd you know?"

"Dulcea!" Ivan paused as he clinched his hands together. "That miserable, manipulating loathsome she-devil of a witch!" To help make the point he spit on the ground. "How could you let them get away! If Dulcea leads them to the Great Power, everything will be ruined! They must ne obliterated!"

Mordant glared at one of the Tengu when it screeched again. "What're you talking about! It wasn't my fault! You're the featherbrains that let them get away!"

Ivan looked up to the sky, enraged. "I call upon the Powers of Darkness to enrich the evil of my creatures by tenfold!" Lightening ripped from the sky and zapped the Tengu, causing them to glow radiantly. "And now the coup de grace, to lead my tribe to victorious battle!" He shot a blot of energy and created a crimson creature that's eyes glowed red.

Mordant shook his head in wonder. "Where does he come up with this stuff?"

The crimson creature spread her wings and gave a most horrendous screech imaginable.

"Queen Tengu, lead your warriors to Phaedos, feast yourselves upon the power rangers and bring me Dulcea!" Ivan commanded.

Once again, the Tengu took to the sky like giant bats.

-

The morning sun bathed Dulcea's compound in a shimmering golden light. Dulcea watched as the sleeping rangers were bathed in the glow. "So. It has begun..."

Snoogle's snout worked it's way toward Kimberly, making snorting sounds. What he did not expect was for Kim to bolt awake and slam his snout with her fist. She yelped like a child as he gripped the protrusion and jumped up and down. "Bughu phungl murhpugnu!"

That snapped all the rangers into springing awake. As the got out from under their blankets they were shocked to discover that they are all wearing Ninjetti costumes with animal symbols on their chests.

"How the heck!" Tommy cried.

Rocky poked at the ape on his chest. "What's going on!"

Kim pulled the face mask back and wiped the dirt from the outfit.

Dulcea approached them. "You have been visited by the animal spirits... they have given you their blessing."

Kim just pulled herself to her feet as the four teen rangers continued to admire their symbols in silent wonder.

-

Later Aisha was standing on a rock, her whole body flowing in a martial art exercise.

-

Billy and Dulcea continued to fight with the whistling sticks. Billy was starting to get the hang of it. He hit Dulcea a few times, then she clobbered him.

-

Kimberly balanced along the bamboo log again. She did a flip and landed it, however one foot slipped off and she struggled to maintain her balance.

-

Tommy looked down at the water on the protruding rock again. Spreading his arms like a falcon and soared through the air. He got about ten feet then dropped into the water.

-

Rocky climbed up the oriental pole, making it about fifteen feet before he slipped.

He only fell about five feet.

-

Adam stood amidst overhanging trees and went into his frog animal stance, his entire being focused on his actions.

-

Billy stood off alone practicing with the whistling sticks. The weapons were a blur in his hands.

-

Kimberly balanced along the log and executed a flip, landing it perfectly. She turned to Dulcea and threw her arms up triumphantly. "I forgot how much I loved to do this."

Dulcea gave her a look of approval.

-

Adam stood on the lakeshore, concentrating on a buzzing insect. He struck out at it, but just missed it.

-

Aisha continued her moves, no realizing that Dulcea was watching with a quiet smile on her face.

-

Dulcea smiled at Snoggle from her place watching them perfect their the actions. "They are almost ready."

Snoggle made a rude sounding noise.

"Snoggle!"


	12. Switching Places: Part 5

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Power Rangers so you really think that I'd be as broke as I am at this moment? If you sue, all you'll get is a couple Power Ranger memorabilia.

**Author's Notes:** Did you know that you could get the MMPR: The Movie in a Wal-Mart bargain movie bin for about six bucks? It is both awesome and upsetting at the same time.

-

Hundreds of kids and teenagers filled the park, all of them wearing purple clothes. They were all dirty and grunged out. All were alternating between jumping around, breaking stuff, and sparring with each other.

It was total pandemonium.

Suddenly, in a eruption of smoke, Ivan magically appeared disguised as a wizard.

The crowd cheered, Nuremberg style, with fists raised. They chanted. "Ooze! Ooze! Ooze! Ooze!"

Ivan just grinned with false modesty. "Thank you! Please! You're too kind." A mutter in a sotto voce, "Finally, a little appreciation where it's deserved."

Once voice from the crowd called, "We love you Ivan!"

"Right back at ya!" Ivan replied as his smile began to grow. "Now, who misses school!"

"NOT US!" Was the crowds reply.

"And who misses rules!"

"NOT US!"

"And who wants to join me in raising hell across the universe!"

"WE DO!"

At the edge of the crowd, Fred discreetly approached Bulk and Skull. "Can I have a word with you guys?" He pulled them aside. "What's really going on here! Where are everybody's parents?"

Skull exchanged looks with Bulk. "Like we said before, that's classified, top secret..."

A idea formed in Fred's mind. He obviously wasn't getting any where by being honest. "Look, Ivan wants me to go dump a load of garbage all over them."

"Why didn't you say so?" Bulk sounded indignant.

"They're at the World Center Construction Site." Skull answered.

Fred nodded a thanks. "Uh... Ooze Rules!" He did a ridiculous mock salute.

Bulk and Skull repeated it. "Ooze Rules!"

Rolling his eyes, Fred hurried away.

-

Dulcea led Snoggle and the rest of them up a stone path. They approached a luscious bush filled with exotic berries. She picked one and nodded to the others in approval. A few exchanged looks and began to choose.

Tommy popped one in his mouth and watched as Kim reached past him and picked a couple. "Dulcea..." He looked at the woman. "How do you and Zordon know each other?"

She smiled and began to reminisce. "We belonged to an interstellar peace keeping force known as the 'Order of the Meledan'." Dulcea paused long enough to grab some of the purple-blue iridescent berries. "Zordon was widely regarded as the finest commander in the galaxy. He was a true legend..." Her smile softened some. "If it wasn't for him, the universe would be a very different place from what is today."

Rocky blinked, overwhelmed by what he heard. "So... what happened?"

"Over time our enemies were defeated... I returned to Phaedos, Zordon moved on to continue the struggle elsewhere." Dulcea turned to look at the others. "Until you showed up, I hadn't heard from hin for centuries." It was silent for a moment. "He was always an inspiration..." Dulcea started to speak with grim-visaged intensity. "This is why I'm taking you to the Nathadian Monolith. That is why I'm teaching you the Ninjetti." She sighed. "If Zordon dies... then a piece of all of us dies... and the force of good within the universe will be dealt an irreparable blow."

A quiet sensation came over the garden.

-

The bulldozers and earth movers had dug out twenty foot pit. Ivan led both Goldar and Mordant through the site, passing dozens of laboring parents.

Mordant grinned. "As soon as we've taken over the world I'm gonna change my name Sir Mordant. Or how about Major Mordant!" He seemed exited.

"How about Major Moron?" Goldar grumbled, annoyed.

Ivan glared at them. This was what he got for non-union helpers. "How about the two of you shut up and pay attention!" He stopped and heard a thump from where Goldar and Mordant had run into each other.

"What is that!" Mordant cried. There was a huge mechanical arm and leg was extruding from the dirt.

"Feast your eyes upon the exoskeleton of the barbaric Hornitor!" Ivan called. He turned to the parents, who had stopped. "Keep digging. The dreadful scorpitron should be close by. Once I have my ecto-morphicon machines up and running, I shall annihilate Angel Grove... and then... the world!"

-

Fred darted through the construction site, taking care not to be seen. He hunkered down behind a stack of two-by- fours and searched the area. Moments later he spotted his dad. "Dad!..." He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear, then sprinted off to where his dad was digging and grabbed his hand. "We have to get out of here!"

"Dig... Dig... Dig..."

"Dad!... It's me, Fred!" Fred was given a blank stare.

"Dig... Dig... Dig..."

Suddenly an arm fell on Fred's shoulder.

"Gotchya!"

Fred whipped around to find Mordant standing behind him. He sprang to action pulling off a couple of lightening quick moves.

Mordant was getting pummeled. The last kick sent him flying back into the dirt.

The moment Fred saw Goldar over Mordant, he took off.

"Just shut you gap!" Mordant glowered at Goldar.

"Did I say anything?"

-

Zordon was looking more decrepit than ever, Alpha noticed as he inserted a tube into a make-shift electronic contraption. "By bouncing ultra-high frequencies off one of the network satellites, I can send a long-range pulsar signal to within two feet of the rangers coordinates."

"... I just pray we're not too late." Zordon managed to get out with difficulty.

Alpha continued to make adjustments. "Let's give it a whirl." He flicked a switch and the screen lightened up with static.

A reporter appeared on the screen. "Angel Grove Police have been fielding hundreds of calls from concerned citizens as the number of missing persons continues to grow."

There was more static, then Ivan appeared, still dressed as the wizard, on the screen. "Hi, folks, Ivan Ooze here."

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi." Came from Alpha.

"Are you bored with your work? Are you bored with your family? Are you bored with your life? Well, come on down to Ooze City and let's get sticky!" As Ivan spoke, Alpha noticed Mordant walking out behind him and waving ingot the camera.

-

As the group reached the crest of a ridge, they looked at the outline of the Nathadian Monolith in the background.

Dulcea glanced into the distance, than turned back to the group. "The Monolith is there in the distance." She pointed it out. "This is as far as I can take you."

The teens were thrown by this, while the adult nodded knowingly.

"You're leaving us!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I have taught you all that I know. Now you must achieve the Ninjetti on your own." She watched at they shared glances, not quite knowing what to say. "It is said that once you've reached the power... you have only ten triacs to release it."

Billy sent her a confused look. "What's a Triac?"

"About twenty seconds in your time." Dulcea explained.

Tommy nodded. "And how do we release the power?"

"The legend goes that you release the power with the power."

"What does that mean!" Adam demanded, exasperated.

Dulcea just shrugged. "That is a question that I even cannot answer." She looked them over, taking in the looks of annoyance and haste. "Remember, ten triacs. After that something bad will happen."

"Like... how bad?" Kim inquired. There was a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

Dulcea seemed to pause, almost as if she was debating on whether to tell them. "They say the power will throw off a super-heated, radioactive fireball, instantly reducing you to ash and bits of charred bone."

"I shouldn't have asked." Kim shook her head.

Aisha nodded in agreement. "That's pretty bad."

Dulcea tilted her head slightly. "Kimberly, may I speak to you alone?"

Kim gave her a curious look and joined her. As soon as both of them were out of earshot, she crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"I am not sure how the power may react to you. Mixed with the amulet around your neck and the power that already resides in you, there may be serious repercussions."

Kim just nodded. "I know."

Dulcea sent her a questioning look.

"I figured, that there may. So much power concentrated in one person is always bad." Kim replied.

"Okay, then as long as you understand."

"I do."

The two left and rejoined the others.

Tommy sent them a peculiar look. "Thank you, Dulcea. For everything."

Dulcea nodded, knowing that her part in their journey was over. "Ka'Alabas tor nartu En'Kata-Tay." She stopped then translated her words. "May your animals watch over you."

-

The parents had already finished assembling the steel tower, thick cables ran from the base to the skeletal heads of the Hornitor and the Scorpitron. There was a group of parents fastening some clear plastic pipes between a vat of ooze and the skeletal feet.

Ivan watched the procession with a grin. He was vaguely aware that Mordant was videotaping him. "Finally, after centuries of waiting, my Ecto-Morphicon machines are ready to take on the world!" Mordant got the camera a little to close to Ivan. "Get that thing out of my face!" Ivan swatted at Mordant, sending the camera flying through the air and smashing against a wall.

"Oh, man, that was a rental!" Mordant wined.

Fred was watching the whole thing from behind a generator, an alarmed look on his face. The camera came precariously close to his head.

Ivan stepped up onto a platform. "Mordant... let the ooze flow!"

Mordant pulled a lever and the ooze slithered through the pipes and started filling out the giant exoskeletons.

"Goldar... the roof!" Ivan yelled.

Goldar nodded and pressed a red button. The roof of the plant rolled open, revealing the tumultuous skies above.

Ivan held his arms above his head. "Hecale Mennipus Libri Magus!" The sky crackled with thunder and a jagged bolt of lightening streaked down, zapping the metal tower and sending up an enormous eruption of sparks. "Bulls eye!" Electromagnetic charges traveled up the length of the cables and hit the Hornitor and Scorpitron with searing blasts of energy. "Life!" Ivan called, doing a bad Dr. Frankenstein impression. "Give my creatures life!"

Mordant gave Ivan a look of admiration. "This guy is the king!"

The scintillating behemoths began to awaken from the dead, their eyes and mouths opening, and their arms reaching upward. The beasts let out a roar of thunderous rage.

Mordant's hair literally stood on end as he quickly retreated behind a drum.

Fred looked on in horror.

All the parents turned their attention to Ivan. "You have served your purpose. Now you will return to the construction site an leap to your demise!" The parents just stood there with blank expressions. "What're you waiting for!" He felt a tap on the shoulder an spun around to find Goldar. "What!"

"You forgot to say 'Simon says.'" Goldar reminded him.

Ivan shook his head dismally.

-

The teenager and adult walked down the crest of a hill. Adam, who was in the lead, suddenly disappeared, dropping down. The others barely had time to exchange looks before following in suit. They were lucky, or unlucky depending on who was asked, enough to get be stopped from rolling by a very large rock. There were groups of groans and moans coming from the pile.

"Ouch."

"Rocky, your on my arm."

"Sorry, Adam."

"Who's on stomach?"

"My fault, Billy."

"Now your on _my_ arm."

"Sorry, Aisha."

"Okay, someone really wants to move their hand."

"Oops. It was an accident, Kim."

"I know."

They managed to de-tangle them selves in record time.

Kim shook her head as she rearrange the outfit into a more comfortable position and dusted herself off. She leaned against the savior rock and gave a eep as it shifted away from her. Pulling herself away, she leaned over the rock and realized that it was sitting slightly off of the edge. Her eyes widened as she realized what could have been their fate. "That would have been messy." She walked around the rock and called to the others. "Come look at this."

Before them was a tenuous rope bridge that lead to a vast rock landing as the ocean raged below. On top of the island was Nathadian Monolith. It was a mind-boggling wonder from another time and place. And between them and the bridge were the Tengu Warriors on patrol.

Tommy glared at the Tengu. "Man, these are the last guys I wanted to see."

"What now?" Kim asked as she surveyed the area.

Billy shrugged. "That's the only way to the Monolith..."

"We can take these guys!" Rocky claimed.

"Hope so..." Kim muttered as Tommy pulled them into a huddle.

-

The Tengu were on full alert. One of them heard something come from behind it, snapped around and realized there was nothing there.

Another Tengu looked down as a frog hopped between its legs. It screeched and stomped down its taloned foot, barely missing the creature by inches.

There was a caw and the Queen Tengu squinted as she spotted a falcon circling in the sky above. The Queen was perched on top of a twenty foot rock face. She looked around hesitantly.

Everything was deadly still when they attacked, some bursting from crevices, others lunging off rocks and the final few coming over the walls.

Billy was wielding his whistling sticks. He missed several times, then started bashing and thwacking the feathered beasts.

The Queen growled and shot a laser blast from her eyes, missing Tommy by inches.

Kimberly was battling another Tengu as the creature forced her back onto the rickety bridge. As glanced over the Tengu's shoulder she noticed the Queen prepare to fire another at Aisha. "Look out!" The momentary lapse in guard cost her. The Tengu she was fighting landed a hit and she was sent flying back. Losing her balance when she landed, she managed to grab the rope.

Rocky heard Kim's warning and looked from his Tengu. The Queen was aiming at Aisha. He dived, knocking Aisha away from the bolt. He looked up at Kim give a silent thank you when he saw the Tengu land a blow and a moment later she was hanging off of the rope bridge. "Kim!" He watched as she glanced at him and then preformed a move worthy of an Olympic medalist. She swung herself upward and preformed a flip, landing perfectly balanced on the roped bridge.

Adam and one of the Tengu circled each other warily. "The frog silently assesses its target, then strikes out..." Suddenly the Tengu was hurtled backward ten feet through the air. From and outsiders point of view it would have seemed as if Adam hadn't even moved. "...in the blink of an eye."

Tommy stepped up behind one of the Tengu. "Yo, Tweety!" The Tengu turned around and Tommy walloped it with a spinning-heel kick.

A Tengu faced down Aisha and she immediately went into a bear stance. "The bear is sturdy as a towering tree. Nothing can uproot it."

The Tengu charged like a bull and slammed into Aisha.

She held fast and the bird exploded into a cloud of feathers. "Bye, bye birdy."

Kim continued to balance precariously on the bridge as she and her foe exchanged blow. She finally dropped into a crane stance. Then, just like Dulcea, she leaped through the air and executed a brutal spinning heal kick, sending the birdman tumbling off the bridge.

In a movement that seemed to defy gravity, Kim landed perfectly back on the swinging bridge. "Hasta la Pasta, Bigbird!" She paused, realizing how much like her past self she sounded. "I really have to get back to my own time."

Billy swung his sticks, bashing one of the Tengu in the beak. The creature exploded into a cloud of feather. "Aim for their beaks!"

Tommy reached the top of a rock. He sees a Tengu making a kamikaze dive toward Kim. Diving, he soared thirty feet in the air toward the Tengu. Mid air, Tommy intercepted the warrior and the two went spinning toward the earth together. They hit the ground and exchanged blows as they fell over one another.

Rocky slammed another Tengu in the beak, and with a sound of kablam the creature was obliterated.

Tommy leapt into the air, nailing two Tengu in the beak. Both burst in an explosion of feathers.

The Queen shot another bolt of energy, shattering a rock. The humans were showered with shrapnel.

Aisha turned to Rocky. "It's up to you."

Taking a deep breath, Rocky went into a crouching position. Incredibly, he scaled the wall in the same way he went up the pole. He flipped over the top and landed right before the Queen Tengu, looking her dead in the eye. "Polly wanna cracker?" With that, he executed a devastating spinning-heel kick and the Queen burst into oblivion.

"All right, Rocky!" Aisha called.

Instantly, the remaining Tengu retreated, squawking and cawing in rage.

The kids and the adult turned to each other, sharing a moment of triumph.

"We did it!" Adam shouted.

-

Ivan, Mordant, and Goldar appeared on top of a high tower overlooking the entire city in a burst of purple smoke.

Looking out on the city, Ivan held up his arms theatrically. "Angel Grove... I'd like to introduce you to a couple of my nearest and dearest friends... Hornitor!" Hornitor appeared on the street, roaring like a fiend. His enormous foot dropped down and crushed a car into oblivion. "And his trimetallic partner in crime... Scorpitron!" Scropitron appeared on another street and bashed into the side of a building, sending glass and debris everywhere. "The boys are back in town!"

"Go Ivan!" Called Goldar.

Mordant turned to Ivan and threw his arms up in jubilation. "Long live the booger man!"

-

Zordon, now barely alive, watched as Alpha made more adjustments to his contraption.

"That should do it. We won't be able to hear them, but they _should_ be able to hear us." Alpha 5 paused a moment to fiddle with some buttons. "Here go nothing." He pushed the final button.

On the screen there was static and then the reporter appeared again. "... the Mayor has declared a state of emergency and asked that the city be immediately evacuated. He has reiterated the need for everyone to remain calm." Images of people screaming their guts out as they clambered past the camera appeared on the screen. "Angel Grove has never before known such a crisis and we can now only pray for the swift arrival of the Power Rangers!"

"Ay, yi, yi, yi!"

"...Alpha, keep trying!" Zordon's voice once booming voice came out a whisper.

-

They climbed up on top of the rock bluff, before them was a huge black Monolith. There were all sorts of charred bones and skeletons strewn around it, some human, other alien.

After approaching the massive block, the six stood before it in awe struck silence. In the middle of the Monolith there was a large circle with the six animals of the Ninjetti carved into it.

"... The Nathadian Monolith..." Rocky's voice was hushed.

Kim looked at all the bones, her hand instinctively placing itself on her animal symbol. "I guess these guys weren't so lucky."

A few of the kids walked around the Monolith, examining it more closely.

"We've come all this way for a rock wall!" Aisha cried.

Billy shook his head. "There should be a way to open it." He joined Tommy in latching on to the block, searching for an opening. "...Nothing."

"Release the power with the power." Rocky stepped back and threw his shoulder into the Monolith with a thump, wincing in pain.

There was an amused look on Kim's face. "Not that kind of power."

Discouraged looks were exchanged.

"There has to be something we're missing." Billy mumbled to himself.

A crestfallen look appeared on Rocky's face. "It can't end like this..."

Suddenly a sizzle of electricity formed in front of them.

"What now!" Came from Kimberly.

Everyone could feel their mouth's fall open as a holographic image of Zordon's withered face appeared. His voice was barely audible. "Rangers... Ivan has invaded the city... time is running out..." Zordon's image flickered a few times the stabilized again. "Only when the six become one will you have the strength to harness the Great Power." His image flickered then faded away.

"Zordon!" Aisha cried.

Billy studied the circle with zealous eyes.

"Six become one... the combined forces of the Ninjetti." Tommy realized.

Rocky nodded, getting the gist of it. "Strength in numbers!"

The six silently assembled in a line, all interlocking hands. They faced the Monolith, taking a deep breath in union.

"I am the wolf, cunning and swift!"

"I am the crane, agile and sublime!"

"I am the bear, stalwart and bold!"

"I am the frog, quick as lightening!"

"I am the ape, mighty and steady!"

"And I am the falcon, winged lord of the sky!"

They stared at the monolith and called out in union, "We are the ninjetti!" A mysterious halo of light shrouded them and they disappeared into thin air.

-

They burst through a wall of light and came down together inside a vast cavern. There was a pyramid shaped steel object in the center of the room, a radiant light shining from it.

Aisha pulled herself to her feet. "What happened!"

"Where are we!" Adam questioned no one in particular.

Billy was the one who answered. "Of course! The power is of another world. Another dimension."

Kim looked at Billy. "Not be rude or anything, but we've got ten triacs before we're toast!" She reminded them.

"Twenty seconds!" Rocky's eyes widened as they advanced toward the pyramid.

Tommy examined the pyramid. "Release the power with the power."

"What does that mean!" Aisha wondered out loud.

Adam noticed that their symbols were glowing. "Our symbols."

While the others were ogling their radiant emblems, Kimberly took a hold of hers and it came off in her hand, revealing a mirror on the other side.

"Ten second and counting." Rocky counted down.

Kim examined the thing in her hand. "It's some kind of mirror!" She looked at her reflection and wiped a smudge from her cheek. One look up told her that the others were removing them as well.

"Release the power with the power." Aisha reiterated.

"I've got it!" Billy called out. "We use the mirrors to reflect the light back into itself!"

"Three seconds!" Rocky glanced at his watch.

"Let's do it!" Tommy commanded.

All of them turned their mirrors toward the pyramid. A beam of light shot from the power, bouncing from the power to the mirrors to the power. There was a rumbling sound and the ground began to shake. Everyone looked at each other, horrified.

Then everything fell still and silent, and then a miracle happened.

There was an other worldly sound as the pyramid opened up, revealing the most glorious source of light in the universe.

They shielded their eyes from the brilliance, most wearing wonder-struck expressions.

Six beams of colored light shot out and hit each one of them. The light died down and five of them had their ninjetti outfits changed into their power ranger uniforms. Kim's ninjetti outfit faded back to her regular clothes.

Kim frowned as she examined her shirt. "That's going to stain."

"We have the great power!" Tommy grinned, though it was hidden by the visor.

"Our morphers are on line!" Billy called out.

Aisha jumped for joy. "We did it!"

"Hang on, Angel Grove." Adam said.

"We're on our way!" Rocky exclaimed.

Billy hit a couple buttons on his communicator and the six was instantly transformed into six iridescent columns of color and blast off.

-

Dulcea and Snoggle watched as the columns of color streaked away from the planet, leaving behind a rainbow of six colors.

Snoggle made a sound of surprise. "Spherhlehnu."

"Yes, Snoggle." Dulcea smiled proudly. "They now have the Great Power of the Ninjetti!"

-

Ernie's was packed with crazed kids and teenagers who were ripping the place apart. Bulk and Skull just watched while gorging themselves on pizza.

"There goes the neighborhood." Bulk commented.

Skull gave a nod. "A real shame."

Fred appeared at the entrance, out of breath. He took a deep breath. "Everybody, listen up!" He watched as the place fell silent. "You've been brainwashed! This Ivan is no wizard. He's some kind of demon!"

"Shut up, squirt!" One teenager yelled.

"You can't talk that way about our leader!" A kid called.

Enraged, they began to mob up on Fred. "You gotta believe me. He's evil!" That seemed to get the crowd angrier. Fred gulped in fear as they moved closer. Glancing around for help, he noticed a hose placed on the ground outside and lunged for it. Cranking on the water, he turned it on the crowd and sprayed them down.

That stopped the crowd, breaking the spell. There were voices of confusion and distress.

Fred jumped up on a picnic table. "Listen to me! Our parents are in danger! If we don't help them they're going to be killed!" He hurried off. A few followed him, then a few more... until pretty soon everybody joined him.

Skull exchanged a look with Bulk. "What about the pizza?"

Bulk considered the dilemma. "We could take it with us."

Skull nodded, relieved. They gathered up the pizza and moved off after the others.

-

The six people materialized in the Command Center, five of which with their helmets off.

"Alpha!" Aisha inquired the trashed room.

Alpha approached from a pile of debris. "I'm afraid you're too late." His voice was anguished.

Aisha's face paled. "What?"

"Zordon... he's gone." Alpha replied.

They were too stunned to speak, approaching Zordon's lifeless form looking absolutely devastated.

Aisha gave a choked sob. "...This can't be..."

They stared at Zordon with gut-wrenching expressions. Looks of utter defeat.

Eventually, Tommy looked to the others and spoke in a fervent voice. "To those who possess the Great Power... all things are possible."

Zealous looks were gradually exchanged. A circle was formed around Zordon and the six interlocked hands. They closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

After a long moment, a shimmering energy began to flow down from the six and into Zordon's astral form. Zordon's form grew brighter and brighter and then there was a dazzling, stroboscopic explosion.

The moment the light faded, the teens and the adult look around to see the Command Center back in its original, pristine form.

Zordon's youthful face once again looked down from withing his pillar of light, his eyes filled with a fierce pride.

"Zordon..." Rocky whispered.

"WELCOME BACK." Was Zordon's response.

Adam grinned. "It's good to be back."

Alpha jumped up and down like a child. "He's alive! He's alive!" The Ecto-Morphicon machines on the viewing globe caught his attention. "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi. Ivan's Ecto-Morphicon machines are leveling the city!"

"We've got news for you, Ivan..." Rocky was cut off by a strangled noise. He turned to find Kim laying on the floor, pale.

Moments later, the five teenagers were surrounding her.

Billy pushed his way to her side and placed two fingers to her neck. "Guys..."

"What?" Tommy didn't like the way Billy's voice wavered.

"I can't find a pulse!"


	13. Switching Places: Part 6

Disclaimer: Do we really have go over this again? And I don't own BtVS (I didn't know that I needed a disclaimer for a few quotes. Sorry.)

Notes: And about the Buffy quotes, some of them just seemed to fit so perfectly I just had to use them.

-

"No pulse!" That came Rocky.

"Move back. Move back!" Billy called out. He placed his fingers against her throat, checking to make sure he wasn't wrong. Panic filled him when he realized that he wasn't and he mentally ticked off the process of CPR, reaching out to pinch her nose closed and pull her jaw open. Pushing the hair from her face, he leaned over, blowing a few quick breaths into her mouth, and then placed his hands against her chest and began the compressions. One, two, three. One, two, three. "Come on! Don't die on me!" He whispered in a near plea, checking her throat once again. He gave a sigh of relief. "I have a faint pulse."

"Thank god." Aisha whispered.

Billy turned to Zordon. "Zordon, I need to get her to a respirator of some sorts. The pulse is weak."

Zordon nodded and a few moments later the rangers were looking through a glass case at a future Kim. The respirator was essentially a glass box that would keep her alive. The necklace that Dulcea had placed her around Kim's neck was no longer its vibrant pink color, but a murky gray-pink. An eerie reminder of how close she had come to being truly dead.

"RANGERS, YOU NEED TO GET RID OF THE ECTO-MORPHICONS." Zordon told the rangers. "WE WILL MONITOR HER PROGRESS CLOSELY TILL YOU RETURN." He added when it looked as though they were going to argue.

"Got it."

Moments later, they were gone.

-

"I... smell..." Ivan looked down on the street as the columns of light shot down and the power rangers appeared. "Power Rangers!" Ivan was outraged.

-

The rangers watched as Hornitor and Scorpitron came thundering down the street toward them.

"What are those!" Adam asked.

Alpha's voice came from their communicators . _"Rangers, call for your new animal Zords!"_

Tommy nodded. "Let's do it!"

One after another they clicked their new coins into their morphers and go into their stances.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!"

"Ninja Bear Zord!"

"Ninja Frog Zord!"

"Ninja Ape Zord!"

"Ninja Falcon Zord!"

From the sky, five of the six new animal Zords burst forth like thundering, mechanical gods. The Rangers looked up at the towering assault vehicles in awe. Seconds later, they were dropping into their respective cockpits.

-

Skull stood with Bulk and Fred, watching a sleek monorail pull in. "Look, kid, I don't think you realize who you're dealing with." He said, a mouthful of pizza.

"I don't think he realizes who he's dealing with." Fred replied as the train glided to a complete stop and the doors slide open. "Everybody on board!"

The youngsters piled through the doors, quickly filling up the entire monorail.

-

The attacks were with relentless ferocity. There were multiple blams as the Scorpitron repeatedly fired his cannon arm at the Bear Zord, who deflected the volleys.

Scorpitron repeatedly kicked at the Frog Zord with its bladed feet, sending up oscillatory discharges and slashing with it's lethal claws at the same time.

"Somebody back me up, here!" Called Adam.

The Hornitor thrust it's drill arm into the Ape Zord, sending out an explosion of sparks.

Rocky grabbed the console, trying not to get thrown around to much. "These things are ferocious!"

The Bear Zord charged at the Hornitor and the two Mastodons went crashing backwards.

Aisha grinned. "The bear kicks butt!"

Hornitor seared the Wolf Zord with it's needle-nose. In retaliation, the Wolf Zord pounced, knocking the Hornitor into the street. Above it, the Falcon Zord swooped through the air.

"Heads up!" Tommy told the others as he fired the booster rockets, strafing the Scorpitron with an intense burst.

Hornitor got back up only to be sent catapulting back by the Ape Zord.

"Hope you've got a good mechanic." Rocky muttered to himself.

Hornitor fired a volley at the Frog Zord, who bounced through the air to avoid the blast and came crashing down on top of Scorpitron. The Falcon Zord came swooping in and blasted the Hornitor into a million flaming particles.

From his place at the tower, Ivan grew more and more outraged as the battle progressed, finally snapping after seeing his Hornitor destroyed. "These brats are ruining everything!"

Both Mordant and Goldar watched popeyed as Ivan's body stretched out like a huge piece of gum. He kept stretching and stretching until his heat bursted through the stomach of the Scorpitron. There was a resounding snap as Ivan's feet were released from the rooftop and his entire being spurted inside the giants belly. Then there were all sorts of disgusting gurgling and slurping sounds as the monster's face shape-shifted into Ivan's.

Ivan grinned, revealing his silver tooth. "Let's tango!"

"Alpha! Zordon!" Billy called out. "We need the megazord, but we can't transform without the crane zord."

The reply came from Alpha. "I'm sending you the Crane Zord... now!"

"We need Ninja Megazord power, now!" Tommy yelled.

-

As Alpha kept an eye on the globe, he checked on Kim's status. It wasn't good.

"HOW IS KIMBERLY?"

"Ai, yi, yi, the life force that was draining out of her has slowed down considerably, but it still hasn't stopped. I have no idea why." Alpha fretted. Her condition was worsening.

-

The four rangers were side by side, only one seat empty, each of them handling a different control.

"Activating Ninja Megazord battle mode!" Billy informed the others.

There was plenty of grinding and scraping as the Megazord rose up to its full, towering height.

Billy nodded at the system readouts. "All systems go!"

"This guy is messing with the wrong teenagers!" Aisha growled out.

The behemoths charged at each other. Remarkably, the enormous machines pulled off a series of double punches, drop kicks, roundhouse hooks, spinback kick, and many others.

"Engaging knuckle rockets!" Rocky cried. Moments later, the megazord blasted Ivan/Scorpitron with exploding missiles.

Ivan gave a sadistic grin. "Don't make me laugh!"

The Ivan/Scorpitron mix singed the megazord with a devastating laser blast, sending it tumbling backwards.

The Falcon Zord swooped in, attacking Ivan with gunfire. Ivan turned to Angel Grove Tower ad grabbed a hold.

-

Mordant grabbed on to Goldar.

"I'm out of here." Goldar tried to shake off Mordant.

Mordant a cry. "Wait for me!"

Goldar took flight with Mordant clinging desperately to one of his legs. "Get off me!"

"But I'm your cousin!" Mordant replied.

"Second cousin, three times removed. Now get off me!" Goldar gave his leg a rough shake.

-

Back on the main street, Ivan ripped the tower out and used it as a sword to battle the megazord. "Un garde." The giant swung the tower, battering the megazord mercilessly.

"Power Sword, now!" Called Rocky.

The power sword dropped in as if falling from the heavens and pierced the ground. Megazord gripped the handle and raised it to the sky.

"High power, engage!" That one was from Adam.

The sword was struck by thunderbolts and the behemoth slashed and parried with cataclysmic bursts of sparks.

Ivan/Scorpitron took a swing and the tower smashed into the monorail, shattering at a twenty foot section of an overpass. Completely ignoring the monorail, he continued to back up the Megazord toward an enormous power station. "Time to recharge your batteries, flower rangers!" He took a final, devastating blow, sending the megazord hurling through the air an down into the giant generators.

It was an apocalyptic display as the Megazord got ten million volts.

Smoke and sparks where spewing from the Megazord's joints.

"System malfunction!" Billy yelled as he read the read-outs.

Aisha felt herself shiver, despite the heat. "Our semi-conductors are down!"

Ivan picked up the prostrate Megazord, raising it over his head and throwing it. "Next stop, Angel Grove First National!" He hurled the zord into the building, demolishing the entrance side.

"One more blow like that and we're history."

-

Alpha continued to fret over Kim's steadily worsening condition. "Oh, dear..." As he checked her vitals and tried to fix her energy drainage, a memory only about a day old.

_"It'll draw energy straight from me and I'd don't want them to worry. But if it does suck to much energy, it will kill me."_

The bracelet.

He had completely forgotten about the bracelet.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" He exclaimed as he retrieved his bracelet and clapped it back on her wrist.

Know all he knew to do was wait.

-

The monorail continued to speed along, taking around a bend. The occupants of the machine looked on in shock at the huge rupture in the tracks ahead.

Fred gave a choked sound. "Everybody hang on!" He reached up and yanked the emergency cord. The monorail kept going toward the jagged edge of the broken tracks. He gave it another yank. And another. Nothing.

-

Inside the falcon zord cockpit, Tommy threw his collective forward. "The monorail is in trouble! I'm going in!"

-

The monorail was speedily approaching the rupture and most of the kids had ducked to the floor, hoping against all hope that it would help when it fell through.

There was a whoosh over head and a few looked out the window in time to see the Falcon Zord swoop in a fill the rift.

A cheer echoed through out the train as the monorail miraculously slid across the back of the zord and continued down the track.

"Right on!"

"All right, Power Rangers!"

"Awesome!"

-

The teenagers watched as Ivan climbed up a ten storm building like a mechanical King Kong, the stormy sky glaring at them.

"What is he doing?" Rocky asked no one in particular.

There was a disgusting slurping sound and bubbling as hideous, bat-like wings erupted from Ivan's back. They fanned out an Ivan/Colossus dived into the air.

Billy frowned. "Let's go after him!"

-

"Ultra Ninja Megazord complete!" Tommy called out.

The Falcon Zord slid down and latched onto the back of the Megazord. The Megazord glowed with a transcendental luminescence as the glorious wind spread out from it's back.

Tommy dropped into a seat beside the other Rangers. "I'm in!"

"Then let's fly." Billy threw a switch and the Megazord took to the air with the grace of an Eagle.

-

The entourage of kids converged on the construction site, stopping as soon as they saw the parents heading towards the drop off.

"There they are!" Fred exclaimed.

Bulk froze in shock. "They're heading for the cliff!"

"That's gotta be an eighty foot drop!" Skull replied in disbelief.

A kid from the group voiced everyone's unspoken question. "What do we do?"

Fred's eyes landed on a large tanker truck. "Follow me! I have an idea!"

-

"We've got him locked!" Adam smacked the screen with the palm of his hand when it flickered for a moment.

Billy fixed his eyes on the screen. "Speed?"

"We have 1600 m.p.h. and increasing!" Aisha read off.

"Everybody hold on tight." Tommy told them. "We're going to send his sucker into oblivion!"

There was a crash and sparks exploded along with metal crunching as the two giants went catapulting off into outer space.

-

Both Zedd and Rita were half-buried in the snow, one turning blue in the face.

As per usual, Rita was ranting away. "You call yourself a hell-hound! A basset hound is more like it. If you were a real outlaw you would've gotten me out of this blizzard hours ago!"

Zedd shook his head in misery. "This is the last time I marry a witch."

Rita was cut off in the middle of her rant as Ivan/Colossus and the Megazord shot out into the stars. Out of her side vision, she realized that her husband was reacting as violently as her. "It's Ivan and the Megazord!"

-

The two behemoths were pounding, slashing, and ripping as each other as they hurtled through space.

There was a sick and perverted smirk on Ivan/Colossus's face. "Nothing can defeat the Powers of Darkness!" He continued to smash the machine mercilessly.

The cockpit was filled with smoke and sparks erupted from the panels, the emergency lights that were flashing were also being ignored.

"We're breaking up!" Billy grabbed the panel in front of him to stop him from going flying.

There was a smash to the Megazord so hard that it did multiple cartwheels through the cosmos. Ivan made a kamikaze-dive straight for the Megazord. "Slam dance, anyone!" He sent the Megazord spiraling once again.

Flames erupted in the cockpit as everything shook and rattled.

"He's on us!" Adam yelled.

An idea suddenly sprung to Billy's mind. "Wait a second... What time is it?"

Rocky glanced at one of the few working panels. "Two thirty three a.m."

"Ryan's Comet!" Billy exclaimed, the words of a future version friend coming to mind.

Aisha's brows furrowed in confusion. "What about it?" She watched as Billy punched information in to a keyboard.

"It's passing over the earth as we speak!" Billy read off the screen. "Trajectory coordinates are 009843."

Adam grinned as realization hit him. "Billy, that's brilliant!" He turned to his friend. "I could kiss you!"

Billy gave Adam a look. "Don't. Please."

Adam laughed.

"We get Ivan into the Comets path and..." Billy trailed off.

"...kaboom. He's space dust!" Aisha completed.

-

Fred was standing beside the water truck holding a large hose. Bulk and Skull were in the truck cabin trying to start the engine, but it wouldn't turn over. "Come on! Come on!" He exclaimed at the two.

The parents were about five feet from the droop off.

Bulk looked up in exasperation and turned the key again, letting out a breath as the engine started up.

"All right!" Fred cheered. He let it rip. A powerful jet of water arcs through the air and showered down on the parents.

The grown ups were about a foot away from the drop when they came to a standstill, all of them sharing confused looks.

There were all sorts of delighted cheers as parents and their kids were reunited.

Fred ran into his fathers arms. "Dad!"

Bulk turned to Skull, holding out his arms. "Skull!"

"Bulk!" Skull returned.

They embraced, Skull practically getting crushed by his burly friend.

-

Zedd and Rita continued to watch the battle from the snow globe.

"I hope those Rangers put that lousy lowlife out of his misery!"

"Go Power Rangers!"

-

Ivan slammed into the MegaZord and the pair went twisting through the stars. He pulled the back by the leg an into a lethal bear hug. "Have you hugged your Zord today?"

Inside the cockpit, Rocky yelled out. "R. G. P. Pressure is heading into the red!"

"We're going to implode!" Tommy called.

"Three degrees off the comets trajectory!" Billy tried to reassure them, but it wasn't really working.

Rocky checked the gage again. "Give it everything we've got!"

They went to work.

-

Alpha and Zordon watched as Ivan bear hugged the MegaZord.

"Ay, yi, yi! The Rangers are going to be crushed!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Don't lose hope yet, Alpha!"

-

"009843... 42... 41! We're in alignment!" Billy confirmed.

"There's the comet!" Rocky pointed at the brilliant comet blazing straight at them.

"Impact in fifteen seconds!"

"We have to get out of here!" The was from Tommy.

Ivan continued to squeeze the MegaZord, oblivious to the comet bombing toward him. The Megazord struggled fiercely to break free.

"We can't break free!" Adam's voice echoed through the quiet cockpit.

Billy pushed more buttons in hopes of getting free. "Impact in eight seconds!"

Aisha's voice was strangely calm. "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" She opened a metal switch cover.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked her.

Inside was a red switched with a sign: 'For Emergency Use Only'. "Taking care of business." She flicked the switch.

Ivan was about to crush the MegaZord into oblivion when the MegaZord's knee suddenly rose with lightening speed and kicked Ivan right in the groin. He release the MegaZord and doubled over in pain. "Yeeoooww!"

Aisha threw up her hands in victory. "Bull's eye!"

"Four seconds to impact!" Billy called out.

"We are out of here!" Tommy grabbed the controls.

The MegaZord winged out of the way as the comet blasted straight toward Ivan.

At the last second, he saw the lunging orb. "Nooo!" There was a momentary stillness before Ivan blew into a billion flaming parts, hurtling through space.

-

From the cockpit came one word.

"Morphenonmenal!"

-

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was jumping for joy when he hear a sound from the machine behind him.

-

Both Rita and Zedd were looking immensely pleased.

"That was a cheap shot!" Zedd voice was filled with laughter.

Rita's voice sounded proud in a way. "We couldn't have done it better ourselves."

Moments later, both of them appeared back in Zedd's palace in their original size, still covered in snow.

-

The rangers entered the command center two find two things: a confused looking Alpha and an empty respirator. They froze with shock and slight horror.

"Alpha, where is Kim?" Aisha asked the robot.

Alpha looked up at the five teenagers who had entered the chamber. "Rangers..."

"I'm over here." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned to find future Kim surrounded by a group of people, one identical.

"Kim!"


	14. Switching Places: Part 7

**Disclaimers:** Not again. Do we really have to go through it?

**Notes:** What's there to say? Review, I guess.

-

"Kim!"

Past Kim stepped forward and embraced her friends.

Future Kim looked at it all with a grin. "Know you see, that is a greeting. All I got was hello and a warning that I had absolutely no food left in my house."

"Aw, do you wanna hug?" Kira replied.

Future Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't patronize me, Kira. Remember that I can fail you."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

"Okay, break it up you two." Jason stepped between the two of them. "I swear, you two are like five year olds."

"Am not."

"Bite me."

Conner shook his head. "Be nice, Kira."

Kira turned to him. "I am always nice."

"Don't you two start fighting, We just got Kim back." Ethan warned them.

Future Kim snorted. "Ethan, you know Kira and Conner can't go for more than five seconds without fighting with each other."

Kira bowed her head in embarrassment. "All right, we'll stop fighting."

"I agree to no such terms."

"Conner!" A chorus of four voices.

Conner just grinned.

Jason shook his head at their antics. "Conner. Cool it."

"Fine. Be that way."

Future Kim smirked. "And we're the five year-olds?"

Jason a glare her way. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, are you?" Future Kim mocked.

"I've been trying to get rid of you for years." Jason replied.

"I missed you, too." Future Kim stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She turned to look at the past teens, zeroing in on one in particular. "Now we had some unfinished business." Kim told her past self. She approached her past self and stopped in front of her. The adult Kim only towered by a few inches, but it was enough. Kim held out her hand to the past self.

The teenage Kim looked at the hand wearily. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of everything that had happen, but her future self was looking at her expectantly. Hesitantly, she took the adult's hand.

The adult Kim immediately started to glow at the contact and both of their eyes glazed over slightly. Two colors of pink swirled in the aura of adult Kim, a dark and a light shade. The light pink began to creep down the adult's hand and incased the teenage Kim's body, until it had completely left the adult's body. Then, as if struck by lightening, the two were forced apart and went crashing to the floor.

"Ow." It came from both of them.

Kira knelt beside her guardian. "You okay Kim?"

"Fine." Came the reply. Adult Kim looked over at her younger counterpart. "Oh. My. Gawd." She snorted.

"What?" The teenage Kim blinked up to find her adult self trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing." She bit back another snicker. "It's just that," Snicker. "I never knew that I looked so..." She paused. "You know what. Never mind."

"What are you talking about?" The teen looked down at her self and let out a sort of shriek.

It was the pink ninjetti outfit.

"What am I wearing!" She asked the other

As Billy and Rocky exchanged a look, Aisha gave a sigh helped her to her feet. "Kim we need to talk."

-

Back at the palace on the moon, Rita and Zedd chased Mordant and Goldar around the room, blasting them with their staffs.

"What'd we do!" Goldar called, ducking behind the throne.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do!" Zedd growled out.

Mordant whimpered and tried to hid behind Goldar, who pushed him away. "We tried to rescue you every chance we had!"

"Liars!" Rita yelled and took a swung at Goldar with her staff. A loud clang echoed through out the hall as he ducked out of the way. She pulled it back, accidentally smacking Mordant with it.

"Ouch!"

Rita spun around and zapped at Mordant. "Do you know what it's like to be stuck in a blizzard for two days!"

Mordant eeped. "...Cold?"

"Are you trying to be funny!" Zedd blasted at Mordant, singeing him.

"Hey, watch the hair!"

-

"Ay, yi, yi, yi ,yi! There is a disturbance in the park!" Alpha broke the slightly uncomfortable silence that befallen the command center.

Seven rangers turned simultaneously to the viewing globe, followed by three curious teenage rangers. The globe showed a creature very familiar to those from the future.

TimeZone.

Of course, the first thing out of Conner's mouth was, "That is so cool." He turned to Kim. "Can we get one?"

A snickering Jason caught a smack up side the head as Kim answered, "I'll think about it."

"Cool."

Kira shook her head. "Can we get back to the problem at hand?" She gestured to the viewing globe.

Rubbing his now sore head, Jason nodded. "Oh, yeah, TimeZone."

"I take it you two are acquainted?" Adam questioned them.

The adult Kim nodded. "He's the one who switched me and... myself, I guess."

"Right." Tommy looked between the adult and her teenage self. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this."

"I don't think..." Kim slammed her foot onto Conner's, effectively shutting him up. "Never mind."

Kim ignored the stunned looks she was being shot. "Have fun." Her voice was ultra cheery.

"Okay..." Rocky muttered.

Tommy just nodded. "Let's go."

Moments later they were gone in flashes of multi-colored light.

Ethan turned to Kim. "What was that about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Let them have their fun and give their new powers a work-out." Kim shrugged. "If they have any trouble, we'll jump in."

-

Only moments later, Conner flinched as the rangers were flung back, via TimeZone. "Okay, I don't care who you are, that has to hurt."

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you know, maybe we should give them a hand?"

"Yeah, Kim, he has a point." Jason grimaced as another shot was taken at the rangers.

"I guess, your right." Kim turned to Zordon. "You mind giving us a hand getting down there."

Zordon nodded. "Of course."

Moments later three teens and two adults disappeared in multicolored lights.

-

Angel Grove Park was placed directly in the middle of Angel Grove. Most of those who grew-up in Angel Grove could remember spending a good chuck of their childhood in the park. Unfortunately, as of late it seemed that because of the monster attacks most parents refused to let their kids come to the park. It was sad, but useful when actual attacks were occurring. Like the present moment.

With one good blow, TimeZone had managed to loss all the rangers a good thirty feet.

The six staggered to their feet, more than one holding various body parts.

"We can do this guys." Tommy said, his voice betraying his doubt.

Almost immediately, five streaks of colored light shot to the ground. Three of the five figures fell to the ground, one stayed up-right easily, and the last one stumbled a little.

"Ouch." A female figure stood up and the six realized that the figure was Kira. That made the other five Jason, Kim, Conner, and Ethan. The six ran over to join them.

"Get out of here." Rocky told them. They were only going to get hurt.

Conner shook his head. "I don't think so."

Adult Kim agreed with him. "Yeah. This is our fight Rocky, not yours."

"How are you going to fight it?" Tommy asked her. "You don't have the Ninjetti power anymore."

Kim just smirked. "Maybe not, but we have something close." She looked over her group. "You guys ready?"

She got various nods a grin from Jason, who replied with an, "Always."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Five voices called out in unison.

There was a flash of light and in place of the three teenagers and two adults stood five rangers in different colors.

"Wha..." Was all that Tommy could say.

The teenage Kim just examined the outfit with interest. She had been wondering what they looked like since she had learned that her once future self was also a ranger. At least it was pink. That was more than she could say for Jason.

"Long story." Jason answered.

TimeZone looked vaguely bored. "Ahem..." They ignored the sound. He got annoyed and finally got their attention by shooting a beam out at them. All eleven of the rangers were thrown back and hit the ground with force.

"Okay, not a time to talk." Billy muttered, pulling himself to his feet.

"Come on guys. Let's get rid of him!" Tommy called out and prepared to rush at the creature, but was stopped by an arm that shot out in front of him.

"No." The adult Kim demanded of him. "This is our battle, not yours." She whispered to him. "You will only get hurt. The powers in your are still to new and you are weak from the battle with Ivan Ooze. Let us finish this."

Tommy looked uncertain and turned to his teammates. They gave him the confirming nod. "Alright. We'll go back to the command center. If you need us..." He trailed off.

She nodded in confirmation. "We'll call for you."

The Ninjetti rangers disappeared in flash of lights.

TimeZone let out a mocking laugh. "It seems as though you five have been abandoned. You should follow their lead an run as well."

"Not quite." Kira replied. "Ptera Grips!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Brachio Staff!"

Kim smirked. "Stego Bow!"

Jason turned to the three teenagers. "We'll distract him. When I give you the signal, you hit him with the Z-Rex Blaster." Kim and Jason took off.

Ethan looked at the other two. "Let's put them together guys."

Moments later, came the signal. "Hit him guys."

The three shot at the creature. There was an explosion and the five were shocked to see that TimeZone was still there with a gaping wound on its chest. He growled at them and prepare to shoot at them again, but then seemed to reconsider. "This isn't over." Moments later, he was gone.

Conner laughed. "He ran. Coward."

Jason frowned. "Don't get to cocky. I don't think that we've seen the last of him."

Kim nodded. "Well, that's going to be a problem for another day." She paused. "We better get out of here before anyone see's us."

"Yeah."

-

"I guess this is time to say goodbye." The adult Kim stood before her past self. She and her team had already said their goodbyes and the team had left through the portal.

"I guess." The teen said. "Well this has certainly been interesting in the least."

"In the least." The adult grinned. The grin faded and a solemn look passed over her face. "Do me a favor?"

The teenager nodded.

Adult Kim looked at Tommy, who was watching them with interest. "Don't make the same mistakes as I did." She paused. Her next words were whispered. "Don't lose your heart. He loves you." She turned and headed to the portal.

"Kim!" Her teenage self called out. The adult turned to her. "What happened to Tommy? Your Tommy?" She knew what the out come was, but had no idea how it happened.

"I tried to protect him." The adult answered as her eyes welled up. "And now I don't know where he is." She finished her walk to the portal and was stopped as her voice once again called her name. The adult turned back, curiously.

"Just... be careful." Was all the advice that the teen could offer.

"Always."

The adult turned and was gone.


	15. Deleted Scene

**Disclaimers:** Not going through this again.

-

There was a crash from one of the tables in the command center and Billy sighed as he turned to find one of his creations smashed against the ground.

A red clad teen stood over it with a sheepish look on his face. "Oops..."

"Conner McNight!" The adult Kim stomped over and hauled him away from the broken object. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Now say your sorry and go sit down." When it looked as though Conner was going to argue she stopped him with a finger in his face. "No. Now say you're sorry. And don't touch anything else."

"Fine." Conner replied, when he realized she wasn't going to leave his side until he did so. He went over to Billy and put on his very best shame-faced look. "I'm very sorry that I broke your..." He trailed off and looked at the pile of metal and wire on the floor. "Doohickey."

"It's okay." Billy hid a grin behind his hand as he watched the pint-sized adult haul the very tall Conner off and forced him onto a chair.

"Now don't touch anything." She paused in front of the chair for a moment. "You know what don't move. Don't even look at anything." The adult Kim walked off mumbling, "I leave you alone for five minutes."

Conner just sighed and settled back in his chair, muttering under his breath.

Kim couldn't hear what Conner was mumbling, but apparently the young genius was with in earshot because he suddenly looked at Conner with a puzzled expression and asked, "Napoleonic power monger?"


	16. Interlude: How to Date Kira Ford

**Disclaimer:** Why do you torment me like this? I don't own Power Rangers.

**Subplot:** A student of Reefside High finds out exactly what guys have to go through to get a date with Kira Ford.

**Note:** This idea just hit me one day and it wouldn't let go. It was going to be a one-shot story, but it seemed to work so much better if I had Kim and Jason instead of Tommy and Hayley.

-

Jack Swafford was doing fairly well, considering. Sure, his new principal kinda scared him, but that was what principal's were supposed to do that. Right? Still, it felt good to be back in Reefside. He had moved away not three years ago after his father had got transferred.

He had hated it. But being back here. Well, everything was going to be how it was supposed to be. Jack would fall right back into his proper place, being popular. He had hated being the new kid.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure stop beside him and open the locker next to him. It took a couple of minutes to register who it was.

Kira Ford?

Boy, she had grown up very nice. Jack knew that he was obviously ogling, but he didn't care. As he felt eyes on him, he realized that Kira had noticed him.

"Can I help you with something?" Kira asked him, annoyance growing as his eyes kept moving up and down her figure.

"Nope. Just looking." Jack tilted his head slightly.

"Well, take a picture. It'll last longer." Kira rolled her eyes and walked off with a huff.

"Don't even think about it man." A voice came from behind him.

Jack turned to find Derrick Mathews leaning against a locker. "What do mean by that?"

Derrick just shook his head in amusement. "You'll never even get close enough to kiss her."

"Come on, dude. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her." Jack replied, giving his childhood friend a look of surprise.

"Trust me. No one is worried about you hurting her."

"What? Does she had a very big, big brother or something?"

Derrick just laughed, as if Jack had asked the dumbest question since 'What does this button do?' and shook his head condescendingly. "Well, there is five reasons. First, there is Ethan James."

"Ethan James? The computer nerd?"

"The very one. He is the easiest to get past. He will tell you that Ford can take care of herself, but you still need to be very careful about what you say to him. There's a rumor going around that broke into the school records and changed one guy's grades just because he said something inappropriate about her."

"Okay, if you manage to get past him then you come up against Conner McNight." Derrick removed a book from his locker and gave a shake of the head.

That stopped Jack cold. "Wait. Conner McNight? Mr. Popular himself? Reefside High's own golden boy?"

"Yep. Believe it or not, he's become friends with Ford and James. Conner is very protective of Kira, overly-protective some people will say. And here is where most get rejected. Most crack under McNight's scrutiny. Some of the guys will go as far as say that Conner and Ethan get together and have them followed. But I don't know if there's any truth to that. If you can manage that, then you are very lucky." Derrick still couldn't believe it himself.

"You're joking, right?" Not Conner McNight. He was the one every popular and unpopular teenager aspired to be.

"Nope. Then there is Dr. Hart."

"Dr. Hart?" Jack had her class last period. She was hot and he had spent more attention on her backside then her lesson during class. "What is she her mother or her sister or something?"

"Or something. Dr. Hart is her guardian. No one except Kira, Dr. Hart, Conner, Ethan, and Coach Scott know the story behind that and they're not talking. And you would not believe how scary Dr. Hart can be. The woman may be short, but she can really put a fear into you."

Jack snorted. "I'll believe that when I see that."

"Believe what you want. Honestly, I don't think you'll make it past Ethan James."

"That's only three reasons."

"Right. Then there is Coach Scott. I heard that he knows like twelve forms of karate." Derrick shivered slightly with the memory. "That's just a rumor of course and you know how reliable they can be. But I've seen the coach work out and he could break you into several hundred pieces and not even break a sweat. Only one guy ever made it that far and Coach Scott scared him straight."

"Okay..."

"Then there is Kira Ford herself. She may not seem like it, but she's as tough as anything. I have heard some pretty crazy things about her. Very creepy."

"She just let's them censor her dates?"

"Oh, I don't think that she doesn't know. But it is an unwritten rule here that if you want to try and get a date with Kira Ford that you have to go through them. One guy went straight to Kira once and when he came back he wouldn't look any of them straight in the eye for a week."

"That is way too much work for a chick." Jack shook his head and shut his locker door. "Way too much." He muttered under his breath as he caught sight of the six standing together out in the court yard. Shaking his head, he waved to Derrick and headed to class.

"Geez, Mathews, you can lay it on thick, man!" A voice from Derrick's left said.

Derrick turned to the teenager. "Who said I was joking?"


End file.
